<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracks in the glaze by Lalalando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499102">Cracks in the glaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando'>Lalalando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Temporary Character Death, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of whumpy, angsty, hurt/comfort fics based on Narsh Poptarts' battle drawings. </p><p>Each of the ficlets (except for Wars and Wind's chapters) is stand-alone and each of the boys has a BAD TIME. The fics range from fever, hypothermia, poisoning etc. </p><p>Please read the warnings in the author notes at the beginning of each chapter to decide whether or not that chapter is safe for you to read. </p><p>Tread cautiously. These contain a LOT of angst however, they will all have hurt/comfort endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Them good ones yee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A series of whump, angst, hurt/comfort fics based off Narsh Poptarts' battle drawings. </p><p>Each of the boys has a BAD TIME.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final warning: this contains violence and Wars has a bad time. It, as well as all of the chapters in this series will have a comfort ending. Mostly because I can't (don't want to) write anything else. </p><p>Late last year, I stumbled across a fantastic series of battle pictures of each of the boys just crying out to have fics written. I spoke to the artist and they were ok for me to do this and their only headcanon was that the Wars and Wind images were from the same battle. So I'm honouring that in these fics. </p><p>Please, do yourself a favour and go and check out their work!!</p><p>AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarshTaters<br/>Tumblr - https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/archive</p><p>This and the next chapter are based off their drawings for <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632277931697242112/something-seems-to-have-upset-wind-whatever-it">Wind</a> and <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632363236385341440/hey-i-found-what-wind-was-looking-at-its">Warriors</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You’re so <em>slow</em> today.’ Wind teased, skipping to the side to avoid a sloppy parry. ‘What’s going on? I can see your moves before you even make them!’</p><p>He laughed, his tone light and slapped the flat of his blade into Warriors’, making the metal vibrate painfully into the Captain's fingers.</p><p>Warriors smiled easily, shaking his stinging hand out, already panting slightly.</p><p>‘Maybe you’re just getting better?’ He disagreed. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he wiped it away impatiently with the back of his wrist.</p><p>The soldier slid his foot forwards, moving into a defensive position and paused when he felt something flapping against his lower left leg. Distracted, he flicked his eyes down to see that the top of his shin guard had come loose.</p><p>He sighed and held up a halting hand to stop Wind from darting forwards while he was unprepared then crouched down and began to refasten it.</p><p>Another bead of sweat rolled off his nose, landing in the dry dirt of the clearing they were sparring in.</p><p>Even though they had only been at it for a few minutes, he was already drenched in sweat.</p><p>It was <em>far</em> too hot for this.</p><p>The two were alone, only a few minutes’ walk from the grassy clearing the group had decided to stay in for the evening. As had become their habit, the group had split their duties. While the rest of the group had left to either hunt, or buy supplies in the nearby town of Wild’s era, the soldier and the sailor had been left to set up camp, gathering firewood and drawing water.</p><p>After several days of trudging through the tough, mountainous terrain that Wild’s Hyrule was so notorious for, Warriors had been uncharacteristically tired and was looking forward to an afternoon of lying back on the soft, cool, green grass while they waited for the others to return. But, true to form, Wind had quickly grown bored and had asked the Captain to spar.</p><p>Always willing to help improve the form of a fellow hero, Wars had abandoned his ideas of a restful afternoon and had hauled himself to his feet with a grunt</p><p>Wind looked suddenly annoyed. ‘You’d better not be going easy on me. The whole point of this is for me to learn how to fight against trained enemies, Wars!’  </p><p>The Captain let out a sigh and gave the shin guard a final tug to make sure it was secured properly before finally rising to his feet.</p><p>They were both completely unprepared when a wave of sudden dizziness rolled over him and he staggered, violently, to one side, only just managing to stay upright.</p><p>Wind’s teasing frown was replaced with a gasp of dismayed horror and he darted forwards, catching the taller hero by the arm.</p><p>Slowly, he helped Warriors to sit back down on the hard ground.</p><p>‘Woah! Holy fuck! What’s wrong?’ A hand was on his upper arm, another pushing his hair back from his forehead and resting there for a second.</p><p>Warriors laughed, a little startled himself, the world only just beginning to right itself.</p><p>‘I’m fine, fine. I just got up too fast, that’s all.’</p><p>‘Fuck…’ Wind sounded shaky this time, panicked. ‘<em>Fuck</em>. You’re burning up! Why didn’t you say you were sick? Why are you trying to <em>train</em>?’</p><p>Warriors made a small noise of confusion and turned his head to look at the smaller teen. The small movement left him dizzy and disoriented and for a moment, words were utterly beyond him. He grasped dizzily at Wind’s forearms when the world continued to tilt, and realised with a jolt that if he wasn’t already sitting down, he would have fallen.</p><p>A small hand between his shoulder blades began to rub gentle circles on his back and the feeling of vertigo faded slightly.  </p><p>‘’m fine, I don’t <em>get</em> sick.’ He mumbled finally. He gave a shiver, suddenly freezing. </p><p>Wind snorted in disagreement, a slight edge of panic audible in the forced calm of his voice.</p><p>‘I hate to tell you this, but you’re definitely sick, you must have been for a few days to be <em>this</em> bad, it doesn’t just come out of nowhere Wars.’ He paused, the hand on Warriors back lifted.</p><p>Warriors looked up with a gentle smile, hearing some of the repressed panic in the younger’s tone, noticing as he did how even that small movement had the world spinning and tilting on its axis, he flagged again to one side suddenly unsure which way was up, and Wind’s hand reaching out to steady him was the only thing that prevented him from toppling over completely.  </p><p>A disbelieving laugh. ‘… hold on, I-I’m just going to get you some water and maybe a red potion if I have one, ok?’</p><p>He nodded and Wind, expression pale and uncertain, walked backwards a few steps, reluctant to tear his eyes from his friend.</p><p>‘J-just… wait here.’</p><p>Wind’s quick, light footsteps left the field and disappeared into the underbrush leaving Warriors sitting alone on the grass, the world still swirling around him slightly. </p><p>‘Huh.’ He said into the silence, completely bewildered. ‘I’m <em>sick</em>?’</p><p>He put a hand to his forehead, only now realising how wretched he truly felt. He hadn’t even thought to attribute his feelings of exhaustion and tiredness from the past few days to being sick, he’d thought it was simple dehydration, or even the exhaustion of walking.</p><p>He let his eyes drift closed for a moment, the tepid breeze that blew over his face suddenly felt icy cold and he gave a small shiver, his teeth chattering.</p><p>He wrenched his eyes open at the sudden sound of displaced air and high-pitched laugher that told him he was no longer alone.</p><p>His hand tightened on the hilt of his blade and he shot to his feet with a gasp, staggering as his head swam. His legs felt like jelly and he had a sudden rush of fear at the thought they might not hold him.</p><p>He forced himself to keep his feet by sheer force of will, heart sinking when he noticed a Yiga foot soldier standing in front of him, swaying slightly on his feet, a demon-cleaver held in his hand, light and ready to move.</p><p>Warriors stared him down, eyes narrowed and intense, knees over his toes as he’d been trained.</p><p>The Yiga began to advance and Warriors followed him with the tip of his sword, entire frame trembling with the effort of remaining upright.</p><p>‘Well, well, we’ve managed to catch one all by himself. How very fortunate.’</p><p>The assassin stopped speaking for a moment, tilted its head to the side, staring at the Hero as if realising something. He chuckled, high pitched, unamused, dark.</p><p>Without warning, the Yiga darted quickly to one side and then back again.</p><p>A feint.</p><p>One that Warriors fell for, following the movement with the tip of his blade, already knowing that he looked sloppy and uncoordinated. He staggered, trying desperately to keep his feet, his head spinning dizzily.</p><p>The Yiga laughed in delighted realisation. ‘Ha ha! I thought so! Are you <em>sick</em>?’</p><p>Warriors only panted in response, glaring, he felt sweat drip down his face, down his neck, into the collar of his tunic.</p><p>‘So it would seem.’ A deep voice directly behind him had Warriors gasping in surprise, half-turning on instinct.</p><p>A sudden crunching sound and a burst of light and pain brought him to his knees as something heavy and hard slammed into the side of his head, his grip on his sword loosened but he managed to hold on by his fingertips.</p><p>He cursed at his own lack of self-awareness.</p><p>It wasn’t one enemy, it was two, and the second one was a Blademaster.</p><p>An enormous hand grabbed him by the back of the tunic, lifting him off his feet and slamming him, with terrifying ease, into the rough bark of a nearby tree.</p><p>Dazed, and now slightly concussed from the blow to his head, Wars stumbled again when the hand let go of the back of his tunic, shifted, and then pushed him back against the tree by the front of his shoulder.</p><p>His head lolled for a moment, his knees buckling and he hissed, the edges of his vision spotting with black and white lights. If the Blademaster hadn’t been holding him up, he knew he would have fallen.</p><p>He looked up through his fringe, feeling a trickle of blood drip down his forehead into his eye, but he refused to break eye contact, forcing every bit of his anger and frustration into his glare.</p><p>The Blademaster, still pressing him, almost loosely, up against the tree, had the gall to laugh.</p><p>He leaned closer, mouth near Warriors’ ear.</p><p>‘It is a shame for you that looks can’t kill, little soldier, or I would be nothing but a pile of ashes.’ The Blademaster rumbled.</p><p>The enormous hand shifted up slightly and Warriors felt himself freeze when the Yiga’s gloved fingers curled gently around his throat, feeling like ice against his fevered skin.</p><p>A deep dread filled his stomach.</p><p>In a sudden, desperate, bid to free himself, Warriors tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade and stabbed upwards, aiming for the Blademaster’s side, a potential blind spot in the taller man’s vision with his eyes covered by the mask.</p><p>The Yiga specialist laughed and deflected the weakened strike with the back of his gauntlet, as easily as swatting a fly. With another grumbled laugh, he twisted his wrist and gripped the soldier’s hand, forcing it back and back until, with a dismayed gasp, the sword clattered from numb fingers to the grass, nothing but a useless piece of metal, leaving Warriors completely unarmed.</p><p>He suddenly found himself wishing that he could warn Wind to stay away, he feared for the sailor coming back into this ambush unprepared.</p><p>‘You shouldn’t have done that.’ The Blademaster’s voice was amused with a cruel, sharp edge to it that made Warriors suddenly nervous.</p><p>Without further warning, the Blademaster <em>squeezed</em>, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Warriors’ throat and lifting him slightly with a low growl of effort.</p><p>The Captain managed to gasp in a shallow breath of panic before his airways closed, his feet kicking and skittering against the tree behind him, the tips of his boots scraping against the dirt, tantalisingly close but nothing giving him enough traction to kick up and suck in a full lung full of air.</p><p>Frantically, he narrowed his eyes and struggled harder, his fingernails clawing into the leather gauntlet covering the wrist of the Yiga specialist with as much strength as he could muster, already knowing it wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>The other man was so much taller than him and was covered head-to-toe in armour, he couldn’t reach to hit or kick at any of his vitals.</p><p>Warriors could feel his own panic begin to rise as his pulse thrummed unsteadily against the Blademaster’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p><p>‘Not long now.’ The Blademaster purred, watching him struggle with relish behind the anonymity of his mask and Warriors felt his desperation kick up another notch, kicking out now with all his strength knowing the Yiga was right.</p><p>‘I can feel your fever even through my glove, brave little soldier. You are tenacious, but it will be easier on you if you just let go.’</p><p>Warriors kicked out again, if only to show the Yiga that he would fight for as long as he could, the toe of his boot caught the taller man hard in the knee and he felt a small burst of hope but the Blademaster simply laughed at his attempts.</p><p>Wars squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open, trying desperately to suck in a lungful of air.</p><p>His chest burned.</p><p>His fingers and toes were tingling.</p><p>His vision was fading.</p><p>There was nothing he could do.</p><p>All at once, the strength left his arms, his body finally going slack, hands sliding from the Yiga’s wrist to hang limply at his sides, useless.</p><p>‘There you go… that’s it...nearly there, little soldier.’ The Blademaster encouraged softly, almost tenderly.</p><p>Warriors wanted to glare, but didn’t have the strength, his eyes begin to flutter, the darkness at the edge of his vision expanded and the pressure in his head begins to loosen.</p><p>He didn’t know if his eyes were open or closed.</p><p>He felt himself begin to <em>drift</em>.</p><p>The Yiga said something else, but he couldn’t make it out. His hearing was tunnelling in, echoed and distorted.</p><p>He had the vague impression that he was still hanging by his neck like a ragdoll, fevered and injured, but even that began to fade.</p><p>With a heartfelt apology to the sailor, he finally fell into the blackness.</p><p>O o O o O</p><p>He danced along the edge of conscious and unconscious for a long time, catching glimpses of movement and sound.</p><p>Gradually, slowly, his awareness returned to him.</p><p>He realised with a sinking feeling that he was much, <em>much</em> sicker than he had been before, he could feel the fever tearing through his body.</p><p>There was a strange feeling of pressure on his head. He didn’t know what it was, he mulled over it for far too long, drifting in and out until the thing on his head shifted slightly.</p><p>He realised with a stab of fear that the thing on his head was a hand, pressing his face into the dirt.</p><p>With a rush, he remembered what was happening.</p><p>Yiga.</p><p>Blademaster.</p><p>Why, <em>how</em>, was he still alive? </p><p>He struggled for a moment, his head throbbing in time with his heart and the cut on his upper arm from the tree branch.</p><p>There’s a voice, one he recognises but can’t immediately place.</p><p>He can feel unconsciousness again reaching for him, but manages to suck in a slow deep breath, his throat feels swollen and bruised, his chest as if something dull and rusty has been wedged in between his ribs and left to fester.</p><p>The voice comes again, the tone questioning, hopeful, young.</p><p>It didn’t sound like a Yiga.</p><p>He blinked and everything regained a little focus, he tried to pay attention through the ringing in his ears. Someone was speaking to him.</p><p>‘Wars? Can you hear me?’</p><p>He flicked his eyes up, unable to move his head due to the hand still on the back of his head. He was too weak to move.</p><p>The sight that met him made his heart stop, both hopeful and afraid.</p><p>Wind.</p><p>There was no hint on the young pirate’s face of his normal half-smile or mischievous expression, the emotions replaced by a cold, all-encompassing, fury.</p><p>He was covered in scratches and burns, and was breathing harshly. The young man looked like he’d been through a war zone.</p><p>But, despite facing a Blademaster and a foot soldier on his own, Wind was perfectly composed. The demon cleaver and a small pile of bananas were behind him, evidence that he had already defeated the footsoldier, leaving only the Blademaster.</p><p>The hand shifted from the back of Wars’ head to the back of his neck, the long fingers once again squeezing, both threatening him and taunting Wind, the Captain gave a helpless wheeze, kicking his legs weakly.</p><p>If the icy cold of the fingers on his skin were any indicator, his fever must be <em>dangerously</em> high.</p><p>‘Come, child.’ The Blademaster laughed. ‘Do you really think you can save him? If I wanted, I could kill him right now.’ The cold steel tip of a windcleaver pressed itself up against the back of his neck, all the Yiga specialist had to do was lean his weight on it, and Warriors would be done for.</p><p>Wind froze.</p><p>‘If it wasn’t that I enjoyed watching the light leave his eyes so much, he would already be gone.’ He stroked Warriors’ hair softly, the tip of the windcleaver still pressing against his burning skin.</p><p>‘But, I think I want to take my time with him, watch that light fade again, and again, and <em>again</em>.’</p><p>‘You sick fuck.’ Wind hissed, <em>furious</em>.</p><p>The tip of the blade removed itself from the back of his neck to be replaced by the hand, which once again began squeezing.</p><p>Warriors shook his head, twisting weakly, trying to dislodge the hand.</p><p>He could already feel his consciousness fading, but this time, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of oxygen, or his fever.</p><p>The hand released completely and he sucked in a breath, still drifting, barely conscious, his hair covered his eyes. Small puffs of air left him unevenly, each breath moving tiny amounts of dirt from under his mouth.</p><p>He knew that he was completely unrestrained, that the Blademaster wasn’t even holding him down, but still, he couldn’t move.</p><p>He didn’t know where his sword was.</p><p>‘Oh, I forgot.’ The blademaster chuckled, darkly, above him. ‘This one is so sick he is already barely conscious, I need to take more care with him.’</p><p>A long, clawed finger stroked his cheek, but Warriors, still struggling to maintain his consciousness, didn’t even acknowledge it.</p><p>His bright blue eyes were glazed and half-lidded.</p><p>‘Get your hands <em>off</em> him.’ Wind spoke with authority, surprisingly calm given the situation, it was an absolute order.</p><p>The Blademaster stepped away from Warriors and towards Wind and the Captain couldn’t suppress the flash of pride he felt at realising the Blademaster was already bleeding. <em>Badly</em>.</p><p>His vision began fading again, there was a small feeling of panic at realising that, despite the Blademaster standing in front of him, despite no one physically choking him, he couldn’t suck in a deep breath.</p><p>There was something wrong with his throat, he still couldn’t move, he could feel the fever burning through him.</p><p>His vision turned grey and then white and then faded to black.</p><p>O o O o O</p><p>‘Wars!’</p><p>He awoke with a jolt to gentle hands fluttering over him. One brushed over his bruised neck and he flinched when a burst of pain blossomed outwards.</p><p>‘Fuck, fuck, your <em>neck</em>! And you’re so hot, you’re <em>so much </em>worse than before!</p><p>‘Goddess, Wars...’ Wind’s voice was thick with all of the emotion and panic he’d managed to suppress during the battle. ‘<em>What do I do?</em>’</p><p>Warriors smiled up at him, the edges of his vision rapidly fading. With all the strength left in his body, he reached out and touched Wind’s necklace.</p><p>A look of understanding flashed across the younger’s face and then, with a sigh the Captain let his arm fall back into the dirt.</p><p>‘No, Wars. Hang on! Wild? Wild, can you hear me?’</p><p>Warriors heard a slight crackle and then Wild answer the young man through their connection but the Captain couldn’t make out the words.</p><p>‘Wild. It’s Wars.’ A drip of something fell on his face, followed quickly by another, and another. The young man, so strong until now, finally let his voice waver, it cracked helplessly on the last two words.</p><p>‘<em>Wild</em>…<em>help</em>.’</p><p>Wars struggled to reopen his eyes, to reach up and comfort the young man, but he couldn’t do either. Instead, the blackness he’d been fighting came up to claim him.</p><p>O o O o O</p><p>When he awoke Warriors felt much better. He was lying in a darkened room, in a bed, a small fire was crackling merrily in the corner of the room.</p><p>‘Well, good morning.’ A pleased rumble to his left indicated that he wasn’t alone and he turned his head to see Time sitting by his bed.</p><p>The elder leaned forwards, dog-earing the page of the book he was reading to mark his place and Warriors couldn’t help but think of the irritation on the Smithy’s face if he’d seen their eldest perform such an action.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ Time’s eye searched his expression, lingering on his neck, eyes dark and concerned.</p><p>The memories of what happened washed over him and he closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p>Tired. Sore. Sick. <em>Traumatised</em>.</p><p>‘Better.’ He mumbled finally, frowning when he heard how hoarse his voice was, he tried to clear his throat wincing at the sudden, sharp, sting of pain.</p><p>Time winced along with him and reached for a red potion and a cloth that was sitting on a small table next to his bed.</p><p>‘Where’s Wind?’ Warriors forced out, he put a hand to his throat, hissing when his fingertips touched the bruised flesh.</p><p>Time’s smile turned a little brittle and Warriors felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment until Time simply gestured towards the end of the bed.</p><p>Curious, the Captain heaved himself up slightly on his elbows, curled on the end of his bed, staring straight ahead, his eyes glazed and distant, obviously unaware of what was happening around him, was Wind.</p><p>Warriors made a small sound of confusion and eased himself back down. Time reached out with one hand to rearrange the blankets around his shoulders and then tipped a little red potion onto the soft cloth in his hand, bringing it up to gently dab against the soldier’s throat.</p><p>Warriors sighed in immediate relief, letting his eyes slip closed. Exhausted and sore.</p><p>‘He’s been very worried.’ Time said quietly. ‘We all have been, but because he was there he feels responsible…you’ve been asleep for four days and he hasn’t closed his eyes. He’s reached his limit. He’s exhausted.’</p><p>Time sighed wearily. ‘You were very sick.’ his eye turned introspective, haunted. ‘Very, <em>very</em> sick.’ He said softly.</p><p>With a blink, he shook his head and applied some more red potion to the cloth, reaching out once again. ‘You still have a fever, it’s much lower than it was and you’re out of danger but still have a few days of healing to go before you can be up and about.’</p><p>Warriors frowned and Time grinned, a hint of mischief in his expression. ‘They’re Hyrule’s orders, not mine.’</p><p>‘Wars…?’ A dazed voice caught both of their attention and Warriors looked down to see tousled hair and glazed blue eyes staring back up him. ‘Are-are you ok?’</p><p>Warriors nodded and smiled. ‘It’s all thanks to you, sailor.’ He said hoarsely.</p><p>Tears filled Wind’s eyes at the sound of his voice and Warriors held out his arms, inviting.</p><p>‘Come up here a bit?’</p><p>Without hesitation, Wind crawled up the bed, wrapping his arms around the elder with a hitching sigh, exhausted and wrung out and relieved.</p><p>‘You’re still way too hot.’ He mumbled in concern, looking down at him from where he was kneeling on the bed.</p><p>‘He’s ok.’ Time said softly, reaching out to push Warriors’ hair out of his eyes to test for fever and then doing the same to Wind to comfort the youngest.</p><p>‘Just a regular fever now, I think Wild is making him some food.’</p><p>Amused eyes turned to the soldier. ‘And, if I know that Cub, I think you’re about to be treated to the most delicious, nutritious, broth you’ve ever had in your life.’</p><p>Warriors huffed a painful laugh and Wind’s shoulder’s suddenly slumped, exhaustion tugging at him, he didn’t seem to be able to reopen open his eyes. Time sighed in relief and resignation and held the palm of his hand up to cup the youngest’s cheek, lowering him until he was reclining on the bed next to Warriors, the Captain pulled him into a full hug, needing the comfort as much as the sailor.</p><p>Time’s hand was back, soothing this time, his calloused thumb rubbing across the fevered skin of the Captain's forehead, pulling him under even deeper. Wind snuggled more firmly into his side, his breathing already deepening.</p><p>‘But first, rest.’ He said quietly. ‘Take as long as you need. We’ll be here when you wake up.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*nervous breathing* so, this is my first foray into something reallllly whumpy. I hope I didn't take it too far? This is a new genre for me, so I'm testing all kinds of barriers. If you have any feedback or comments, please share, there are another 8 chapters to come so lots of room to improve or add in ideas.</p><p>Also, not sure where else to put this, but I've taken down Black static. This fic has given me some ideas on what to do with it. So I'm planning to rewrite it, buff it out and polish it and then upload it as a multi-chapter fic eventually. </p><p>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this one contains some pretty rough emotional angst and a bit of violence… I have no idea what ‘graphic’ implies, but there’s blood in this. If you’ve read Wars’ chapter, you’ll already know this, but there is NO character death in this chapter. Just wanna put that right at the top.</p>
<p>Late last year, I stumbled across a fantastic series of whumpy battle pictures of each of the boys just crying out to have fics written. I spoke to the artist and they were ok for me to do this and their only headcanon was that the Wars and Wind images were from the same battle. So I'm honouring that in these fics.</p>
<p>Please, do yourself a favour and go and check out their work!! </p>
<p>AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarshTaters<br/>Tumblr - https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/archive</p>
<p>This and the next chapter are based off their drawings for <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632277931697242112/something-seems-to-have-upset-wind-whatever-it">Wind</a> and <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632363236385341440/hey-i-found-what-wind-was-looking-at-its">Warriors</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind skipped lightly to the side, easily avoiding Warriors’ uncharacteristically sloppy parry, a little bemused at the Captain’s sudden lack of coordination.</p>
<p>‘You’re so <em>slow</em> today. What’s going on? I can see your moves before you even make them!’ He teased.</p>
<p>He lifted his sword up and made a show of slapping the flat of his blade into Warriors’ feeling a moment of genuine surprise when, instead of the soldier playfully flicking his sword out of the way at the last second as he usually would, the metal made solid contact, nearly jolting the weapon out of Warriors’ inattentive grip.</p>
<p>He frowned but Warriors smiled easily, shaking the feeling back into his stinging hand.</p>
<p>‘Maybe you’re just getting better?’ The Captain disagreed.</p>
<p>Wind felt himself smiling back viciously, seeing an unspoken challenge in the praise.</p>
<p>... Wars was testing him. </p>
<p>He could see no other reason why Warriors would choose to use such careless technique and slow movements instead of his normal, impeccable, form <em>unless</em> this was a new form of training. He trained his eyes on the soldier in front of him, ready for anything.</p>
<p>Warriors’ slid his foot forwards into a defensive position and Wind raised his sword, set to approach but the Captain held up a hand to halt him and looked down, distracted. Wind followed his gaze, the beginnings of concern stirring in his stomach when he noticed that the top of his friend’s shin guard had come loose.</p>
<p>The Captain was single-minded in ensuring his armour was both fastened correctly and well preserved. As the Captain of Hyrule’s Royal Guard, he saw it as his personal responsibility to drum the importance of proper equipment maintenance into the others; <em>constantly</em> reminding them to check their gear.</p>
<p>Wind had never, not in all the time he’d known him, seen the soldier’s armour malfunction. He let his stance relax watching, baffled, as the soldier bent down to fix it.</p>
<p>This must be part of the training.</p>
<p>He noticed, abruptly, how heavily Wars was breathing, how the young soldier was already dripping with sweat despite the comfortable temperature of the air around them. Wind's gaze turned searching, his eyes scouring Warriors’ form as the elder tugged on the shin guard.</p>
<p>Something seemed vaguely off about the way his friend was moving. </p>
<p>Apparently satisfied, that his shin-guard wouldn’t come loose again Warriors moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, standing smoothly and Wind watched, astonished, when the proud tilt of the Captain’s shoulder’s faltered and a dizzy, startled, hand went up to his brow. The older hero staggered, <em>violently</em>, to one side only managing to stop himself from falling by sheer luck.</p>
<p>Wind’s searching frown was replaced with a gasp of dismayed horror and he darted forwards, catching the taller hero by the arm before he could fall. He slowly eased the Captain down to sit on the spongy, slightly damp, grass, noticing that the soldier’s entire body seemed to be shaking.</p>
<p>‘Woah! Holy fuck! What’s wrong?’</p>
<p>Obviously lightheaded, Warriors didn’t seem capable of answering and instead inhaled slowly through his nose, clenching his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Another bead of sweat rolled down his brow and into his scarf.</p>
<p>Warily, a little afraid, Wind reached up to push the thick, blonde, locks back from the elder’s forehead. He let his hand rest there for a second to gauge his temperature and froze, breathless, at the heat his friend was radiating.</p>
<p>The sloppy footwork, the weak strikes, the slow movements.</p>
<p>All of a sudden <em>all</em> of it made sense.</p>
<p>Warriors laughed unsteadily, a little stunned himself at his near collapse.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine, fine. I just got up too fast, that’s all.’</p>
<p>‘Fuck…’ Wind sounded shaky this time, panicked.</p>
<p>Confused blue eyes swung to look at him.</p>
<p>‘Fuck. You’re burning up! Why didn’t you say you were sick? Why are you trying to <em>train</em>?’</p>
<p>‘I’m fine, I don’t <em>get</em> sick.’ The soldier agued fuzzily.</p>
<p>Wind couldn’t hold back a disbelieving snort, a whisper of panic curling in his stomach at the vagueness of his friend’s voice.</p>
<p>A slow, gentle shake of his head had vertigo again slamming into Warriors and the Captain reached out blindly, grabbing onto the smaller hero’s forearms with dizzy, grasping, fingers.</p>
<p>Thoughts began to swirl chaotically through the Sailor’s mind. He could support the young Captain, but he couldn’t <em>lift</em> him. As long as Warriors couldn’t even sit upright without swaying dizzily, Wind wouldn’t be able to get him back to the camp by himself.</p>
<p>He bit his lip, considering, hand rubbing soothing circles as Wars gradually straightened, the dizzy spell slowly fading.</p>
<p>Their camp was only a few minutes away through the trees, less than that if he ran. If he was going to get Wars to his bedroll, first he’d have to find a way to help the soldier pull himself together enough to stand.</p>
<p>The Sailor stood carefully, making sure that Warriors had released his arm and was sitting on his own before letting go completely.</p>
<p>‘… hold on, I-I’m just going to get you some water and maybe a red potion if I have one, ok?’</p>
<p>He took a deep breath when Warriors nodded with a vague smile.</p>
<p>‘J-just… wait here.’</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling as if he was making a mistake, but without any other options, Wind sprinted into the trees leaving Warriors alone in the clearing.</p>
<p>He tore into camp, gasping for breath, and wrenched open his travel pack with desperate fingers, trying to find something, <em>anything</em> that could help lower his friend’s fever. With a frustrated growl, he simply upended the bag and began to rifle through his belongings, grinding his clothes and possessions into the grass and dirt.</p>
<p>‘Potion. Potion. Potion.’ He murmured like a mantra as if his chanting could make one appear.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>He moved to Wars’ bag, the only other pack in the camp until the others returned.</p>
<p>A waterskin. It would have to do.</p>
<p>His feeling of unease growing, feeling as if he was taking <em>too long</em> Wind grabbed the water and took off. His quick light steps barely made a sound on the soft grass as he sprinted towards the clearing where he and Warriors had been sparring.</p>
<p>He skidded to a stop at the very edge of the treeline.</p>
<p>All of the air left his lungs with a whoosh, the sailor unable to suppress the sound of despair that came with it. The waterskin fell from suddenly numb fingers and burst open on the ground.</p>
<p>Horror descended over him, bubbling along his spine and down his limbs.</p>
<p>He felt like he’d been punched. </p>
<p>He swayed.</p>
<p>‘Wars…?’ He whispered, eyes going wide.</p>
<p>Warriors was lying, unmoving, on the ground next to a large, gnarled, oak tree only meters away from where the sailor had exited the trees. Both his mouth and his dull, blue, eyes were slightly open and he had a dark, angry bruise in the shape of a hand, ringing his pale, white, neck.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to be breathing.</p>
<p>A large Yiga Blademaster was standing over him, a lithe footsoldier to his other side, demon carver clutched in his hand. At his sudden arrival, the Yiga shifted their attention from Warriors to Wind. They were speaking to him, the footsoldier was laughing, but his ears seemed to have stopped functioning.</p>
<p>For a moment, Wind stood frozen, simply staring at his friend. </p>
<p>This was a nightmare. It <em>couldn’t</em> be real. </p>
<p>He had been only <em>minutes</em> away, digging through their bags for water.</p>
<p>He hadn’t heard a thing.</p>
<p>He stared at friend’s pale face, his blank eyes.</p>
<p>He felt his breathing begin to speed up as panic slammed into him.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been there.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d left him alone.</em>
</p>
<p>And now Warriors was dead.</p>
<p>Horror tore at his throat, pins and needles crackled from the base of his skull, down his spine, into his fingers and toes. The beginnings of a soundless howl of pure grief wrenched itself from his chest, ending in a rough, breathless, gasp.</p>
<p>His vision began to tunnel in.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d left him all alone to die.</em>
</p>
<p>He sucked in a shallow breath, and then another. Finally, on a shuddering, hitching, gasp, he managed to suck in a full breath, chest straining against the tide of emotion, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.</p>
<p>By pure strength of will, he forced himself to pause. The Captain had mentioned this in his training.</p>
<p>Never assume.</p>
<p>He needed to concentrate on the reality in front of him rather than his emotions. All of his focus turned to Warriors, piercing eyes raking every inch of his form. One of Warriors’ fingers twitched and Wind's heart leapt in hope, his head clearing slightly.</p>
<p>The sailor pulled in another steadying breath and then shoved the rising emotions down with a deep, measured, exhale.</p>
<p>He could deal with his panic and grief later.</p>
<p>For <em>now</em>, Warriors was still alive. He took a halting step forwards, entering his friend's line of sight.</p>
<p>‘Wars?’ He could hear the hope in his own voice.</p>
<p>‘Can you hear me?’ Another shiver of horror ran down his spine when the Captain simply stared up at him, the blank expression in his eyes evidence that he wasn’t conscious, but Wind couldn’t resist trying again.</p>
<p>‘Wars?’</p>
<p>The soldier didn’t respond.</p>
<p>‘Give up!’ The Yiga footsoldier laughed, finally coming forwards, done with observing.</p>
<p>While Wind didn’t know the full story of what had happened in the few minutes he’d been away, he could piece together enough to feel a deep, all-encompassing, <em>rage</em>.</p>
<p>The sudden anger tore through every nerve in his body, setting his teeth on edge and ripping a low growl from his chest, it was an anger he hadn’t felt since he’d fought Ganondorf.</p>
<p>He forced another gulp of air in between gritted teeth, pushing down on the dark urge.</p>
<p>Before the Sailor had time to fully collect himself, the footsoldier darted forwards, catching him off-guard. The Yiga thrust the demon carver up and out, the tip of one of the spikes slicing through Wind’s tunic and into his shoulder as the young Hero unsheathed his blade with a spin, continuing the motion in a low sweeping arc that forced the Yiga to jump back, defensive.</p>
<p>Pressing his advantage, Wind dodged under his arm and pushed his back flush against the Yiga’s chest, wrenching his sword up hard and ramming the flat bottom of the hilt into the Yiga’s throat. The assassin gasped, hand flying up instinctively, but the damage was minimal, the soft skin protected by the thick material of his armour.</p>
<p>Wind continued to spin, keeping low and slashed at the Yiga’s knees, barely scratching the taller man with the tip of his blade as the assassin quickly leaped out of reach. The footsoldier slashed downwards with a cry, his blade meeting Wind’s with a sharp clang.</p>
<p>The taller, heavier, Yiga pressed down, the sharp edges of his weapon creeping closer and closer to the young hero’s face until the very tip of one of the razor-sharp points cut into the skin, sending hot blood running into his left eye.</p>
<p>Wind threw his weight back, using the assassin’s momentum against him and dodged the Yiga with the same sideways skip he had used earlier on Warriors during their sparring session, slamming the flat of his blade into the demon carver, knocking it clear out of the gloved hand and sending it spinning and sparking along the ground.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence as the now unarmed Yiga stared at the young hero.</p>
<p>A movement from the Blademaster caught his eye and he spun to see the specialist crouched over the vulnerable Captain. Warriors had started to move sluggishly, slowly returning to consciousness, the huge Yiga stretched out his red gloved hand, reaching towards the soldier.</p>
<p>‘Touch him again and you <em>fucking die</em>.’ Wind promised with a snarl.</p>
<p>Deliberately his eyes on the young Hero, the Blademaster leaned down and placed his hand on the back of Warriors head, adding pressure to grind the Captain’s face into the dirt.</p>
<p>Wind forced the sudden shard of panic in his chest back down when Warriors' feebly twitching hand was the only evidence that he even felt the action.</p>
<p>The footsoldier laughed and Wind’s glacial glaze flicked back to him. </p>
<p>He caught the moment the footsoldier’s left calf muscle tensed, obviously about to sprint for his weapon, and with a furious battle cry, Wind stabbed out, twisting his hips to thrust forward his blade forwards with his full weight. </p>
<p>A dull tearing sound and then an astonished, choking, gasp rang out as he stabbed clear through the Yiga’s abdomen, the tip of his blade gleaming red in the sun on the other side of his body.</p>
<p>There was another moment of silence as Wind stared up at the taller man through the hot blood dripping into his eye.</p>
<p>He gripped the handle of his blade tightly and readjusted his stance, making the Yiga let out a pained gasp when the sharp metal shifted and then wrenched the blade out of the assassin, a spray of thick blood spattering across the ground.</p>
<p>The Yiga bit back on a scream and stumbled back with his hand over the wound, panting slightly, blood trickling steadily through his gloved fingers.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you fucking <em>dare</em>, underestimate us.’ Wind managed through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>He raised his sword again and the Yiga made a panicked sound, bringing his hands up in front of his face in a series of rapid hand signs. With a puff of smoke and a twirl of paper he disappeared. The only evidence that he had been there at all was the pool of blood soaking into the grass, the demon cleaver and a small pile of bananas.</p>
<p>Wind slowly, <em>slowly</em> turned to face the Blademaster. He could smell iron and knew he must be covered in blood, both his and the Yiga footsoldier’s, but didn’t care about anything except Warriors.</p>
<p>He strode forwards towards the small pile of items the defeated Yiga had left behind and in one smooth movement, led purely by instinct and spite, he stooped, picked up the demon carver and flung it with all of his strength, directly at the Blademaster.</p>
<p>The specialist exclaimed in surprise and flung his arms up to protect his face, the sharp edge of weapon bit deep into the flesh of his forearm with a sickening thwick and then clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>The Blademaster chuckled darkly in disbelief, his tone promising retribution, but Wind ignored him, his attention focussed only on Warriors.</p>
<p>‘Wars? Wars? <em>Warriors</em>?’</p>
<p>Dazed blue eyes swung in his direction, responding to his voice, but Warriors’ vision seemed to be fading in and out.</p>
<p>‘Wars? Can you hear me?’</p>
<p>Finally, the exhausted blue eyes focussed. They flashed with recognition and Wind felt his head spin slightly with relief.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wars</em>.’ He whispered. Hot tears burned at the back of his eyes.</p>
<p>He gasped in dread when the Yiga moved his hand from the back of Warriors’ head to the back of his neck, squeezing. Warriors’ eyes flew open and he wheezed, kicking out weakly, making every effort he could to buck the Blademaster off him.</p>
<p>Wind lifted his sword and began to approach, but was stopped by a cutting laugh and the whisper of metal on metal as a windcleaver was drawn.</p>
<p>‘Do you <em>really</em> think you can save him?’ The Yiga sounded genuinely curious. ‘If I wanted, I could kill him right now.’ He tilted the blade, resting the razor sharp tip at the base of Warriors skull.</p>
<p>Wind froze. All it would take would be one sharp thrust, one moment of unbalance, and Warriors would be gone forever.</p>
<p>‘If it wasn’t that I enjoyed watching the light leave his eyes so much, he would already be gone.’ The Blademaster leaned even closer to the prone soldier, holding out a finger and stroking Warriors’ hair softly, the tip of the windcleaver was still pressed firmly against his burning skin.</p>
<p>‘But, I think I want to take my time with him, watch that light fade again, and again, and again.’</p>
<p>‘You sick fuck.’ Wind hissed, <em>furious</em>.</p>
<p>The tip of the blade removed itself from the back of his neck to be replaced by the hand which, once again, began <em>squeezing </em>and the sailor's own breath caught helplessly in his chest when Warriors’ struggling began to slow.</p>
<p>The gloved hand released the soldier completely and relief burned like lightning through his veins when Warriors sucked in a shallow breath, his breath leaving him in shallow, uneven gasps.</p>
<p>‘Oh, I forgot.’ The Blademaster chuckled, darkly. ‘This one is so sick he is already barely conscious, I need to take more care with him.’</p>
<p>A long, clawed finger stroked his cheek, but Warriors, still struggling to maintain his consciousness, didn’t acknowledge it. His bright blue eyes simply stared straight ahead, unseeing, glazed and half-lidded as he tried to breathe.</p>
<p>‘Get your hands <em>off</em> him.’ Wind spoke with authority, surprisingly calm given the situation, it was an absolute order.</p>
<p>The Blademaster finally stood and began to walk slowly, deliberately, towards him. Wind allowed himself a tiny smirk when he noticed the thick trail of blood dripping from the Yiga's fingers.</p>
<p>Wind’s eyes shot towards the Captain when the wheezing abruptly became more desperate, more pained. </p>
<p>‘Wars…’ Wind whispered, he felt helpless and desperate, unable to get to his friend with the Blademaster standing between them.</p>
<p>‘Oh <em>dear</em>.’ The Yiga said with obvious relish, keeping his eyes firmly on Warriors as the Captain once again faded out, his normally impeccable blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood, hanging limp over flat, blue, eyes. The only sign that he was still breathing were the tiny pebbles that moved with each shallow breath. ‘I appear to have gone too far.’</p>
<p>Wind saw <em>red</em>, angrier now that he’d ever been in his life.</p>
<p>They had wasted enough time.</p>
<p>Desperate to get to Warriors as soon as possible, he jumped high into the air, his sword flashing as he twisted his blade mid-air to point directly down at the Yiga’s unprotected head. Silently, determined, with his teeth gritted, he let gravity take hold, adding his entire body weight to the force of his thrust.</p>
<p>The Blademaster, surprised by the sudden attack, could only throw his body backwards managing to move just enough that Wind’s sword which would have stabbed directly into his head, instead scraped past the his face, catching the edge of the assassin's mask and cleaving it in two. </p>
<p>He fell to one knee with a cry, the Windcleaver he’d been holding skittered from his hand, sacrificed in his sudden, urgent, need to dodge.</p>
<p>The hero landed hard, crouched on the ground with both hands on the handle of his blade which was embedded deep in the hard dirt. He was panting slightly, looking up at the Yiga with shimmering eyes through his blood stained bangs</p>
<p>The Yiga stumbled to his feet and then back a step, away from the young man, startled at the violence of the attack and his near miss.</p>
<p>With his mask in two pieces on the ground in front of him, his wide, shocked eyes were now visible, his mouth and nose covered by a thin black mask.</p>
<p>Wind stood slowly, deliberately keeping his eyes on the taller man. Then he lifted his sword up, point aiming at the Yiga, the handle level with his eyes, horizontal, his eyes were steady and focussed.</p>
<p>It was clear that his next thrust would not miss.</p>
<p>The Blademaster straightened and then with a flurry of hand-signals, and a swirl of red-light and paper, disappeared.</p>
<p>Wind dropped his sword and was already skidding to his knees next to Warriors, before the Blademaster had fully vanished, not even feeling the sharp rocks cutting into the skin of his shins and knees.</p>
<p>As gently as he could, he grasped hold of his friend’s shoulders and turned him over, gasping when he saw the state the Captain was in, hands fluttering uncertainly, not sure where was safe to touch.</p>
<p>Warriors' neck was by far the worst of his injuries, each of the Blademaster’s finger marks were clearly visible on the pale skin of his neck, culminating in a deep, ragged, bruise that seemed to centre around his windpipe.</p>
<p>Warriors was dripping with sweat, his blonde hair had slicked to his forehead in wet curls, his skin was pale but the skin of his lips and around his eyes were tinged blue. He had spots of high colour on his cheekbones from his fever and when Wind swept the hair back from his face he pulled his hand back with a gasp at the unnatural heat he was generating.</p>
<p>Wind began to gasp, the panic he’d managed to suppress during the battle again seizing his chest. He didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t something he could fight.</p>
<p>His breath began coming in panting gasps, his vision spotting at the edges, he had never felt so alone in his life.</p>
<p>‘Wars!’ One of his hands inadvertently brushed against the dark bruise of his friend’s neck and with a, pained, wheezing gasp, Warriors’ eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>‘Fuck, fuck, your <em>neck</em>! You’re so hot, you’re <em>so much</em> worse than before!’</p>
<p>‘Goddess, Wars...’ Wind’s voice was thick with all of the emotion and panic he’d been pushing down. ‘What do I <em>do</em>?’</p>
<p>Warriors gave him a gentle smile his breathing was shallow and uneven, wheezing and constricted.</p>
<p>In a move that looked like it took every remaining ounce of strength he had left, Warriors lifted his hand and softly touched Wind’s necklace.</p>
<p>Wind’s felt lightheaded as all of the blood rushed from his face. Realisation slammed into him <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>Warriors’ condition.</p>
<p>The ambush.</p>
<p>All of it. Was. <em>Entirely.</em> His. Fault.</p>
<p>It was a relatively new discovery that his amulet could communicate with Wild’s Sheikah Slate and, in the heat of the moment, he hadn’t even thought of trying to connect to the scarred hero.</p>
<p>If he had just <em>called Wild </em>when Warriors had first fallen, they could have avoided all of this.</p>
<p>With a rasping sigh that ended on a choke, the Captain let his arm fall back into the dirt, fading out.</p>
<p>‘No, Wars. Hang on! Wild? Wild, can you hear me?’</p>
<p>‘Wind!’ Came the laughing, crackling, voice from the amulet. ‘Hey! How’s it going? You won’t believe what Legend just sai-‘</p>
<p>Just hearing the archer’s voice had fat tears rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wild</em>.’ He interrupted, his friend immediately falling silent at his choked whimper. ‘It’s Wars…’</p>
<p>The tears he had been holding onto since he’d first found Warriors in the clearing burst out all at once. He gasped, chest aching and wiped at the tears impatiently with the back of his wrist, several fell onto his friend’s face, rolling down the contours and into his sweat-soaked hair.</p>
<p>‘What happened?’ He could almost hear the tense dread coiling in the Champion’s chest but couldn’t find the air to answer for a moment. He tried to suck in a breath, failed, his chest hitching and forced himself to <em>breathe</em> with an angry shake of his head.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wild…help</em>.’</p>
<p>There was a moment of horrified silence as all of the background sound on Wild’s end stilled, the others obviously hearing the Sailor’s words.</p>
<p>Wind squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenched, his chest hitched on a desperate sob, a keening whine, and then the Champion’s voice, clear and completely calm, echoed through the connection.</p>
<p>‘We’ll be there in one minute.’</p>
<p>O o O o O</p>
<p>True to his word, it was only a minute later when Wild and the others came sprinting out of the tree line. They had teleported directly to the traveller’s medallion the Champion had placed on the outskirts of camp, a requirement of Time’s when the group was going to be separated for any length of time.</p>
<p>Wild, the first to arrive, gently peeled Wind from Wars’ limp form as Hyrule fell to his knees, fingertips already glowing pink.</p>
<p>‘He… I don’t think he… he can’t breathe.’ Wind stammered around gasping, hitched, breaths his fingers curling tightly into Wild’s tunic.</p>
<p>‘<em>Legend</em>.’ Hyrule murmured, a sharp edge of fear was unmistakable in his voice even as he concentrated on his magic. ‘Help me, I think there's damage inside his throat!’ His hands were glowing pink-purple as they hovered over the unconscious Warriors’ neck.</p>
<p>Legend hissed in dismay, dropping to his knees on the other side of his friend. The Veteran's healing magic was much weaker than the Traveller’s, for Hyrule to have requested help meant that the situation was dire.</p>
<p>The Veteran’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the dark bruises ringing Warriors’ neck. He pressed gentle fingers to the damaged skin, hissing in dismay at the heat the soldier was radiating.</p>
<p>‘He’s fucking <em>boiling</em>.’ He mumbled, and then clenched his eyes closed, channelling as much magic through his hands as he could. ‘Does anyone have a fairy?’</p>
<p>Wild gently passed Wind to Sky who wrapped the youngest in a hug of his own and began to swipe through his slate desperately. With a small gasp of triumph, he released two of the tiny, glittering, creatures, the group watching as they circled the prone man for a moment before focussing on his throat.</p>
<p>The Captain’s breathing settled slightly, sounded less forced, less desperate. He managed to draw in a full lungful of air, then he went limp.</p>
<p>‘Is he ok?’ Wind asked, residual panic clear in his voice as he clutched Sky, standing back with the others, horrified and useless.</p>
<p>Legend nodded and leaned back, sharp eyes raking over him, while Hyrule continued pouring healing magic into the soldier.</p>
<p>‘He’s going to be just fine. His fever isn’t something we can do much about, he’ll have to heal from that on his own, but his throat shouldn’t be a problem once Hyrule is done with him.’</p>
<p>His sharp red-brown eyes noticed the cuts on Wind, cataloguing the dirt and blood that was caked to his skin and clothes, the tear marks cutting pale tracks through the grime on his face. </p>
<p>The Veteran had heard the terrified desperation in Wind’s voice when he’d contacted Wild through the slate.</p>
<p>Legend knew first-hand that Wind was not easily scared, he was young, but he was unmistakably a Hero of Courage. The only thing that could have wrenched that much despair from him was something emotional, of feeling like he’d failed.</p>
<p>He flicked intelligent eyes back towards the Captain, his mind filling in the gaps for what could have happened while they were all away.</p>
<p>What Wind must have <em>seen</em>.</p>
<p>‘<em>You</em> on the other hand…’ He stood, knowing that Hyrule had the situation under control and Warriors was in no immediate danger and walked over to Wind.</p>
<p>He wasn’t entirely surprised when the younger teen flinched guiltily, Wind’s eyes filled again with hot tears that rolled over his cheeks without permission. It was obvious that he blamed himself for Warriors’ condition and was expecting the others to as well.</p>
<p>Whatever had happened, whatever he had <em>seen</em> had shaken him badly.</p>
<p>Legend sighed and then, unexpectedly, uncharacteristically, he reached out and pulled the smaller teen into a tight hug.</p>
<p>‘…you did well.’ He mumbled into his hair.</p>
<p>Wind trembled for a moment, and then reached up to clutch the back of Legend’s tunic, small panicked gasps of air leaving him.</p>
<p>‘I thought he was dead.’ He whispered brokenly into the soft tunic his voice echoing echoed some of the horror he’d been through. ‘When I got here, I really, <em>really</em> thought he was already dead.’ A shuddering breath left him from deep in his chest. ‘<em>Legend… his eyes</em>…’</p>
<p>The Vet nodded slowly, and rubbed careful, hesitant, circles on the younger’s back. He could feel tears prickle at the back of his own eyes at the desperation and helplessness of his words.</p>
<p>He had assumed as much, the poor kid was probably going to have nightmares about this day for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>He took a deep, steadying breath, looking over the sailor’s hair and making eye contact with Sky who had a look of compassionate understanding on his face, his own eyes bright with unshed tears.</p>
<p>The Skyloftian came forwards, gently extracting the young man from the overwhelmed Veteran and pulled him back into a hug of his own.</p>
<p>‘You <em>saved him</em>, Wind. It might take him a few days, but he’s going to be ok.’</p>
<p>Wind nodded, his eyes back on the wounded soldier.</p>
<p>Hyrule had let the magic drain from his fingers and was now carefully running the soft, damp, cloth that Four had passed him over Warriors’ face and neck, removing the worst of the sweat and grime.</p>
<p>‘Come on. Let’s get you fixed up.’ Twilight said softly but firmly redirecting his attention.</p>
<p>O o O o O</p>
<p>It had been four days since Warriors got sick, four days since Wind had allowed his eyes to close for anything longer than a slow blink.</p>
<p>Exhaustion pulled at every molecule in his body, but he wouldn’t, <em>couldn’t</em>, give in to it.</p>
<p>‘Wind. You have to <em>sleep</em>.’</p>
<p>He nodded listlessly at the voice, not even sure who was speaking to him anymore. </p>
<p>He knew that he couldn’t stay awake forever, but felt that he needed to hold on for as long as he could. He was afraid that if he drifted off and the Captain needed him, he wouldn’t be there.</p>
<p><em>Again</em>.</p>
<p>The young man rinsed the cloth he was holding in the bowl of fresh, cool water and then wrung it out, dabbing at Warriors’ fevered neck and forehead, trying to soothe him as he fought his nightmares.</p>
<p>The first two days were seared into his memory. Warriors had been delirious with fever and residual panic. He had tossed and fought, gnashing his teeth and crying out hoarsely and painfully despite the injury to his throat, reliving the traumatic battle against the Yiga again and again, determined to change the outcome.</p>
<p>The Captain had sweated through his sheets and his bed clothes, his fever reaching such a state that Legend and Time had quietly conferred about whether there was a way to use the Veteran’s Ice rod to help cool him.</p>
<p>Finally, Wild had taken the decision out of their hands by teleporting away unexpectedly with a sharp gasp of realisation. The Champion had returned quickly, already sunburned with his clothes and skin covered in fine, clinging, sand, clutching a large block of ice in his arms.</p>
<p>Gradually, steadily, after many doses of red potion and Hyrule’s healing magic, Warriors’ fever began to lower until he finally drifted into a deep, restful, sleep.</p>
<p>Wind knew it was self-destructive, but, despite constant reassurances from the others, he still felt that the soldier’s condition was his fault. He felt that to allow himself the comfort and relief of sleep would in some way be disrespectful to Warriors. He needed to keep his eyes on his friend, to keep watch over him and protect him. To make amends.</p>
<p>He sat, lost in thought, his eyes blank and unseeing. The wet cloth he held in his hands was dripping lightly, creating a damp patch on the sheets of the bed that Warriors was lying in.</p>
<p>Wind suddenly couldn’t remember what he was doing, just that it was very, <em>very</em> important.</p>
<p>He heard a familiar voice behind him, footsteps approaching, the voice again, closer this time. He felt the cloth being taken gently from his hand, sensed himself being lifted and carried for a few steps and then settled, lying down on something soft.</p>
<p>The footsteps faded away to the other side of the room but Wind sat up with a gasp. He hauled himself to his feet and staggered back to Warriors’ bed, climbing up and sitting at the end, his back supported by the footboard, watchful eyes trained on his friend.</p>
<p>There was a sigh and then gentle hands reappeared on his shoulders but he struggled with a cry that was far, <em>far</em> too loud, desperate even to his own ears.</p>
<p>A low, understanding, voice near the door, the one over his head saying something in answer. The hands retreated.</p>
<p>Leaving him and his vigil.</p>
<p>O o O o O</p>
<p>Snatches of voices began to invade his mind. He blinked sluggishly, there was something important about one of the voices.</p>
<p>Something he’d been waiting for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Warriors.</em>
</p>
<p>He gasped, leaning forwards, forcing his burning eyes to focus with a flurry of rapid blinks.</p>
<p>‘Wars?’ his voice was cracked and wildly pitched. He realised suddenly that he hadn’t spoken in days. He cleared his throat. ‘Are you ok?’</p>
<p>The Captain nodded, his eyes compassionate, and held his arms out slightly, inviting. ‘Come up here a bit?’</p>
<p>Immediately, Wind crawled up the bed and buried his face in the Captain’s neck, clinging to him dizzily. Warm arms circled him and for a moment he just let himself <em>breathe.</em></p>
<p>Wind struggled to talk, exhausted and <em>overwhelmed</em>. </p>
<p>‘You’re still too hot.’ He slurred on a whisper, feeling that he had to say something.</p>
<p>‘He’s ok.’ Time said softly, reaching out to push Warriors’ hair out of his eyes to test for fever and then doing the same to Wind to comfort the youngest.</p>
<p>‘Just a regular fever now, I think Wild is making him some food.’</p>
<p>Amused eyes turned to the soldier. ‘And, if I know that Cub, I think you’re about to be treated to the most delicious, nutritious, broth you’ve ever had in your life.’</p>
<p>Warriors smiled, his hair was sleep mussed, cheeks still flushed with fever and his eyes clouded and exhausted, but he looked so much better. Wind felt some of the tension that had been sitting heavy in his chest since he’d first stumbled into the clearing four days ago melt away.</p>
<p>The sailor closed his eyes on a long blink, suddenly, the act of opening his eyes was completely beyond him, his eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to lift them. He tilted slowly to one side, making a small sound of distressed confusion at the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Time was at his side in an instant. A large, calloused, hand came to cup his cheek, supporting his head as he gradually, slowly, sank into the mattress. The eldest's voice rumbling gentle reassurances that were edged in relief.</p>
<p>Wind felt warm arms wrap around his waist, drawing him closer, and then he was out, asleep or unconscious, before he was fully horizontal, finally allowing himself to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. That was… long.</p>
<p>Why am I writing a series of whump fics based on fight scenes when they’re so hard to write? I think this is the third time EVER I've written a fight scene. Hopefully it makes sense... </p>
<p>Also, I hope Wind is in character here. My thought process behind his emotional state is that he’s a hero of courage, he’s capable of things and has DONE things that most Hylians can’t even imagine. Like, stabbing Ganondorf in the head. (Nngh, does anyone else always type his name as Ganondork and then have to correct it?) BUT Wind is still a child who has just been through a serious trauma. </p>
<p>I think in this situation being a Hero would actually be a disadvantage because he’s literally saved Hyrule, but couldn’t stop Wars getting hurt. He feels responsible. When really… he’s as much a victim of circumstances as Wars. </p>
<p>This one was a bit quicker to bring out than the others will be because it’s the second half of the Warriors chapter which was already written. The rest are all a little half-baked at this point.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this, I’m honestly learning so much from doing these fics. </p>
<p>Please note that none of my stuff is read by a beta, I'm a human doing this as a hobby and mistakes are guaranteed.</p>
<p>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh lawd... now I've done it.</p><p>Ok, WARNING. Temporary character death. I can't believe those words... but yes, tread with caution. As always, everyone ends up alive and ok by the end, but this one has a lot of A N G S T. </p><p>Based on Narsh's amazing whumpy <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/633803217771397120/theres-not-a-single-self-preservation-braincell">pic of Wild</a></p><p>Special shout out to Rewritethestars5218 and aquaticflames for letting me pick their juicy brains as I was wrestling with this concept.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill, grating, screech of a monster had Wild’s head whipping up with a surprised gasp. The hearty truffles he had been searching for in the thick, damp, undergrowth, were momentarily forgotten when his eyes met the enraged, sickly, yellow of a red bokoblin standing only meters away. A thick, black liquid was dripping freely from its mouth and nostrils, the beast obviously infected.</p><p>He tsked, irritated, and unsheathed his blade with a hiss.</p><p>The bokoblin darted towards him, shrieking furiously. The tips of its outstretched claws were dark with the same oily, black, substance that was dripping from its fangs. But, infected or not, the monster stood no chance.</p><p>Wild dodged by spinning in a graceful arc, using the momentum to pierce the creature from behind.</p><p>He stabbed down hard and then wrenched the blade up to free the sharp metal, accidentally spraying himself with infected monster’s black blood as it dissolved into dust.</p><p>He looked at the dripping blade of his weapon and the blood on the front of his tunic with a scowl of distaste.</p><p>Wild had only been part of the group for a matter of weeks and was still acquainting himself with the growing number of infected beasts. Despite the lack of a blood moon, monster activity had undoubtedly increased in his Hyrule and several high level beasts had appeared, roaming areas he had long believed to be safe.</p><p>Only the day before, the group had stumbled into the territory of an infected silver Lynel on the outskirts of Duelling Peaks Stable. The sparking metal heads of a trio of shock harrows had only narrowly missed Four and Warriors, walking closest to the edge of a grassy field. Wild had barley had a chance to yell a warning and unsheathe his blade when a rapid thundering of hooves had taken them by surprise. With no real way to avoid the danger, they had ploughed into battle, the aftermath decimating the group's stock of both potions and fairies.</p><p>Time and Wild had somehow scraped by from the attack almost completely unharmed and, that morning, had decided to teleport to the lush Lanayru region to search for ingredients Wild could use to restock their potion stores.</p><p>Twin puffs of displaced air and deep chuckles had Wild’s heart immediately racing. He raised his sword, his body twisting around to face the source of the noise before his mind had fully caught up, dark bokoblin blood still soaking into his tunic.</p><p>The Champion swore under his breath. </p><p>Two Blademasters stood before him, their Windcleavers already unsheathed. He growled, frustrated at his own carelessness. Following a promising trail of hearty truffles, he had absently wandered farther from their agreed searching spot than he’d intended, catching first the attention of the infected red bokoblin, and then the passing Yiga.</p><p>Blademasters were relentless and now that they’d seen him Wild knew they’d pursue him until he defeated them, wasting resources and time he didn’t have.</p><p>He bit his lip in thought. Avoiding this fight completely would be best, but he needed to get back to Time before they could teleport to the others. He slowly reached backwards, sheathing his sword so he had both hands free.</p><p>Unexpectedly, his motions lightning fast and his form perfect, one of the Blademasters broke formation and darted towards him, bending low to swipe at him with a horizontal slash from the Windcleaver.</p><p>Wild jumped back with a startled cry, sucking his stomach in and out of the way of the sharp metal, the tip of the sword tore a long, ragged, gash in the Champion’s tunic.</p><p>He grimaced and then crouched. He had to get away.</p><p>With a gust of air that blew the Blademaster back a step, he launched high into the air with Revali’s gale, snapping open his paraglider and gliding over the treetops towards where he had last seen Time. He knew the Yiga would find them, and needed to make sure they were out of the forest before they did.</p><p>O o o O O</p><p>The sound of flapping of material above him caught Time’s attention and he glanced up from his search through the undergrowth to see Wild drop from above, stowing his paraglider away with his back to the elder as his serious, blue, gaze searched the trees for something.</p><p>‘Time, we’ve got to get out of here.’ he began, turning to face the elder, hands on his hips and Time froze, staring at the young man with a sudden, confused, dread as the Champion continued speaking.</p><p>‘There are two Yiga Blademasters coming this way, we should avoid them if we can. They take a lot of resources to beat and t-’</p><p>‘Wild…’ Time interrupted, not hearing the other's words through the sudden throbbing rush of blood in his ears. ‘Is that… <em>blood</em>?’</p><p>Wild looked down, disinterested, only just noticing that the lower half of his tunic and his trousers were sticking to him, dark and wet with blood.</p><p>‘Oh! I guess so…don’t worry, it’s not mine, there was an infected bokoblin.’ Wild waved a dismissive hand, the other curiously fingering the jagged, new, hole in his tunic. He paused and frowned, leaning forwards to take a closer look when he realised that the material around his mid-section did indeed feel far too wet for the amount of blood that had sprayed on him from the bokoblin.</p><p>The patches of red were spreading, impossibly fast, staining the silky material of the Champion’s tunic a deep, royal purple.</p><p>‘No… wait …I think... maybe it is mine…?’ His words were slurring softly and Time was suddenly on edge, unease licking at the base of his skull.</p><p>Wild reached a shaking hand down to grip the edge of his tunic and then slowly raised the fabric to investigate.</p><p>Time gasped, his heart rate spiking. Despair, burning first molten hot and then freezing icy cold seared through his limbs, for a moment a loud, high-pitched ringing was the only sound he could hear.</p><p>Wild had a deep slash wound in his torso that had cleaved through skin and muscle. The elder could instantly see that an artery had been nicked, the wound spurting blood with every heartbeat.</p><p>Deep, horrified, silence filled the clearing.</p><p>‘Huh… that’snot s’ bad.’ The Champion murmured dreamily. Time looked up as Wild’s legs folded underneath him, forcing him to sit down, hard, on the ground.</p><p>He gasped, wrapping his hands around the wound, the pain hitting all at once as Time dropped what he was holding and rushed towards him, applying pressure to the slash.</p><p>‘Ah!’ Wild clenched his teeth and panted, shock setting in quickly. The bright crimson blood stood out appallingly against his chalk-white skin, his bright blue eyes were open wide but dull, his breath coming fast, shallow and uneven.</p><p>‘T-time!’ The Champion lifted his head, obviously intending to look down at the injury again.</p><p>Time stopped him, one of the elder’s blood stained hands cupped the archer’s cheek gently, tilting his head away from his damaged mid-section and forcing the Champion to make eye contact.</p><p>‘Hey, eyes on me.’ Time ordered softly, his voice tight.</p><p>Once he was sure the icy-blue eyes were back on him, Time moved his hands back down, leaving a red streak on Wild’s cheek. He pulled the tunic back over the wound and re-applied as much pressure as he dared, trying to ignore the hot, sticky blood that he could feel pulsing over his fingers with every fluttering heartbeat.</p><p>‘Just look at me. You’re going to be ok.’</p><p>Wild clung to the elder’s wrists, eyes wide and desperate his hands pale and already worryingly cold.</p><p>‘You’re ok.’ Time repeated trying to make himself believe it even as his friend’s blood ran thick and fast through his fingers. ‘…you’re ok.’</p><p>Wild shook his head sloppily and unfocused eyes looked up at the eldest hero.</p><p>‘<em>Hurts</em>.’ He whimpered. ‘Th-they’re coming.’</p><p>‘It’s alright.’ Time muttered again, the blood under Wild crept steadily along the grass, staining Time’s trousers where he was kneeling on the grass.</p><p>‘You’re going to be alright.’</p><p>Wild felt everything start to slow down around him, his hearing began to echo, the top of his head, behind his eyes felt fuzzy, detached.</p><p>‘Time…’ He whispered, catching the elder’s attention, blue stared into blue, the slick blood that coated Wild’s hands made it hard to hold on to Time’s wrist.</p><p>‘…<em>kill me</em>…’ he whispered desperately.</p><p>Time paled, shaking his head and Wild tilted his head back into the grass with a frustrated sob, teeth gritted, nerves lit with agony.</p><p>‘Hush, Cub.’ He soothed gently, terrified tears that he didn’t even try to contain began to drip down his face.</p><p>‘You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re going to be ok.’</p><p>‘Y-you… you gotta…k-…ki…’ Wild trailed off, eyes drifting upwards to look at the blue sky above them.</p><p>‘S-stay with me.’ A slap to his cheek, sharp and stinging that he barely felt.</p><p>‘Kill me…th-they’re coming.’ he whispered again.</p><p>‘Cub? <em>Please, cub.</em>’ Another slap, harder this time, Time’s voice cracked, and the Champion tried and failed to open his eyes.</p><p>‘<em>Wild!</em>’</p><p>‘…s’ry.’ The Champion whispered. He choked and something hot and metallic bubbled out of his mouth and down the side of his face.</p><p>Time swore, the sound of his own panic dampening the sounds around him. He didn’t even hear the Yiga approach until they were right behind him.</p><p>He gave a low cry of surprise when strong hands gripped him hard by the shoulders, hauling him away from Wild. The knees of his trousers and cuffs of his tunic drenched in the young man’s blood.</p><p>‘Hah, I knew I felt something.’ The Yiga holding him boasted to the other. ‘I told you the Champion didn’t dodge that slash cleanly.’</p><p>Time was numb. He couldn’t tear his eye away from Wild, lying, unmoving, in a thick pool of his own blood, breath coming in tiny gasps that were growing further and further apart.</p><p>He staggered, tottering on his feet, armour clanking. </p><p>One of the Yiga twisted his arm behind his back, holding him tightly while the other stood watching, one hand on his hip the other on his weapon.</p><p>Oblivious to the pain in his wrist and elbow, Time struggled against the hold. His shocked, horrified, mind had ground to a halt. He couldn't concentrate on the Yiga. He didn’t understand the precariousness of his own position.</p><p>Panicked, with his mind stuttering he was unable to think of anything except Wild lying only meters away. The Yiga holding him pulled on his twisted arm, began to pull him away from the small clearing and Time dug his heels in. </p><p>‘No…’ He wrenched his arms in the grip of the enemy trying to get back to the young man.</p><p>‘Don’t make me leave him.’ Tears dripped unchecked down his face and for the first time in his life he <em>begged</em>.</p><p>‘Don’t make him die alone! Let me stay with him. <em>Please.</em>’</p><p>A Blademaster approached the fallen archer, standing over him as if to gauge how badly injured he really was.</p><p>‘Ti-mme…’ The three in the clearing looked down at the hoarse, pained, whisper and the Blademaster closest to him chuckled darkly.</p><p>‘Oh... last words? How delightful.’</p><p>Time choked on a sob. ‘Cub, don’t talk, save your strength, you’re going to be ok, you ju-‘</p><p>‘m’sry…’ Wild interrupted Time’s desperate words, slurring up at the sky, unable to turn his head, his eyes were wide and glazed, the blood was slowing, there was nothing left for his heart to pump.</p><p>His tunic and the grass around him was drenched. ‘m’sry…y’had…to see...’ He finished.</p><p>The Blademaster holding Time must have given some signal, because the one closest to the Champion nodded back. He turned and, without hesitation, plunged his Windcleaver directly into Wild’s chest, right through his heart.</p><p>Wild tensed slightly and then slumped, head lolling. More dark red blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and onto the grass, eyes blank.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Time froze. In shock, he looked down at his belt.</p><p>His ocarina, where was his ocarina? He could just undo this by rewinding time. Wild would be fine if he could just play the Song of Time. He caught sight of the blood-red armour of the Yiga behind him in his peripheral vision and his mind faltered again.</p><p>This wasn’t Termina, or even his Hyrule, he couldn’t simply play his ocarina to undo this.</p><p>Slowly, reluctantly, he lifted his head up again toward Wild, blank blue eyes stared, unseeing, back at him.</p><p>His mind faltered, unable to think, unable to tear his eye away from Wild, the lake of blood surrounding him.</p><p>
  <em>No! It can’t be… Nononono.</em>
</p><p>His knees buckled and he gasped in a breath and then he <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>His vision flashed white, and then black and then red.</p><p>Electricity buzzed along his limbs, crackling through his brain.</p><p>He began to fight desperately, losing himself completely for a moment, frantic to get to his Cub. He wrenched his arms against the tight hold behind him his armour reduced his natural range of movement hindering his efforts.</p><p>He snarled, baring his teeth. Scalding tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin.</p><p>He fixed his eye on the Blademaster who had delivered the killing blow and seemed to be watching him struggle with amusement.</p><p>‘I’m going to <em>murder</em> you.’ He promised in a dark snarl.</p><p>The Blademaster holding him began to pull him away and into the trees.</p><p>‘No!’ Time yelled, his voice warbling and cracked. His struggling, impossibly, became even more desperate.</p><p>
  <em>'No!'</em>
</p><p>A cool breeze and glittering blue light gusted from the tree tops catching their attention, it circled the clearing once and then settled over Wild.</p><p>The light increased in intensity, enshrouding the young man, becoming a thick, opaque aquamarine that blocked him from view.</p><p>‘What is that?’ The Blademaster holding Time gasped.</p><p>The light faded, exposing Wild who was still staring straight ahead.</p><p>The Champion blinked.</p><p>His hand twitched.</p><p>There was a long beat of silence and then Wild’s back jolted off the floor, the Champion drawing in a huge, gasping, breath of air and then another.</p><p>He rolled onto his stomach and then he slowly hauled himself to his feet.</p><p>The three in the clearing watched in disbelief.</p><p>Wild looked like the living dead. He was coated in blood, his long hair tangled and matted, stained pink with blood and black with mud. His tunic was torn, hanging off him. His skin, what little could be seen through the bright red blood, was chalk white.</p><p>Taking advantage of their astonishment, the Champion sprinted forwards without warning, making the Blademaster holding Time flinch and slacken his grip. The scarred hero wrenched an unresisting Time free of the Yiga’s hold and then activated his slate, teleporting them back to the traveller’s medallion he had placed on the outskirts of their camp.</p><p>Once they had rematerialized, Wild drew in a short breath and sank slowly to his knees, almost pulling the stunned elder down to the mossy ground with him.</p><p>Time’s breath was still hitching, his eyes still dripping with tears.</p><p>His chest ached.</p><p>His throat stung.</p><p>He stared down at the suddenly, very alive, young man in front of him for a moment and then, feverish, frantic, hands reached for the hem of the Champion's tunic and wrenched it up breathing hard.</p><p>He stared.</p><p>The skin was unmarked, no sign at all of the mortal wound that had taken him down.</p><p>He looked up to see Wild watching him with an inscrutable expression… sadness? Amusement?</p><p>‘How are you ok? <em>Are</em> you ok?’ He hissed, his gentle hands on the Champion’s shoulders belying the intensity behind his words.</p><p>Wild <em>laughed</em>, so out of context that Time paused, startled, looking at him properly.</p><p>The Champion’s eyes were far too bright and he had hectic spots of colour in his cheeks even as the blood on his tunic still dripped into the undergrowth.</p><p>Time swallowed, dread curling along his limbs and settling in his stomach.</p><p>He released Wild’s shoulders and took a hesitant step backwards to observe more thoroughly. He watched as the young hero slowly, <em>slowly</em> stood up, resting his hands on his thighs for support, swaying and dizzy.</p><p>‘W-Wild?’</p><p>The Champion gave another high-pitched giggle and then a thumbs up his teeth and lips bloodstained.</p><p>‘A-are you alright?’ Real fear made its home in Time’s stomach as he surveyed the boy he had just watched die.</p><p>Wild laughed again. He sounded thrilled, excited.</p><p>‘What happened…?’ Time asked slowly, his racing thoughts had finally slowed enough to ask the question.</p><p>‘Was that…’ his stomach twisted and for a brief moment he thought he might throw up.</p><p>‘Was it a… trick?’</p><p>Wild shook his head, blood dripping down his chin. ‘No trick, that’s Mipha’s Grace!’</p><p>‘Mipha…? The Zora Champion you told us about?’</p><p>Wild’s answering smile was all blood-stained teeth and over-bright eyes.</p><p>‘Yep! Mipphhaaaa.’ he grinned, twirling in a slow circle, his arms out and head back.</p><p>Confused and disturbed by the Champion’s peculiar behaviour, Time reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his slow spinning. He laid a careful hand on the archer’s forehead, and then another on his neck, feeling for a pulse.</p><p>‘Your heart is beating <em>far</em> too fast.’ He noted in concern.</p><p>‘Don’t worry!’ Wild laughed. ‘Just a side-effect, it’ll fade in a few minutes. When Mipha brings me back to life, she kind of… overdoes it a little sometimes… gives me a little too much energy and stamina.’</p><p>He lowered his voice into a stage whisper and winked.</p><p>‘I think maybe she <em>like</em>, <em>likes</em> me.’ He grinned childishly.</p><p>Time froze. ‘So… yo-you really did…’</p><p>‘Die?’ Wild supplied when the elder couldn’t bring himself to say the words.</p><p>‘Yep.’ He shrugged and looked down at his body.</p><p>‘I’m fine now though. That’s why I was telling you to just kill me.’ He added nonchalantly, not noticing when Time violently flinched at the reminder. ‘Because I could have gotten us out of there before the Yiga came.’</p><p>There was a long beat of silence as Wild’s gaze continued to flit around the woods surrounding them, unable to focus on any one thing, bursting now with <em>too much</em> life.</p><p>Shakily, Time reached out and pulled the young man into a firm hug.</p><p>Wild laughed, apparently pleased, and hugged him back.</p><p>Time tried to gather his thoughts, forcing himself to take several deep breaths in through his nose, simply holding on to the young man. He could feel as energy vibrating in the Champion’s form began to fade away, replaced instead with a shaking of exhaustion and weariness.</p><p>Wild swayed and Time held him by the shoulders, observing him again. The hectic colour in his cheeks had faded, leaving him chalk-white, the blood on his skin a stark contrast.</p><p>He seemed more lucid.</p><p>‘Are you really ok?’ He asked softly.</p><p>Wild nodded. ‘It’s just… the blood loss.’ He managed quietly. ‘Mipha, can’t do anything about that, so I have to replenish most of it naturally.’</p><p>Time sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>He was no stranger to blood loss, knew of the bone-numbing fatigue, the headaches, anxiety and racing heart that came with it. He knew Wild must have been feeling much worse than he was letting on.</p><p>He placed a careful hand on the Champion’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Come on, Cub. Let’s get back to camp.’</p><p>O o O o O</p><p>The others took in their appearance with wide eyes and open mouths.</p><p>Sharp eyes immediately noticed the fresh tear-tracks, so out of place on Time’s normally stoic face, and the sheer amount of fresh, red, blood dripping from Wild.</p><p>‘Wh-<em>what the fuck</em>?’ Legend breathed in horror, the apple he’d been shining on his tunic slipped from his fingers and rolled into the fire.</p><p>Warriors stood instantly and made his way towards them. His face was set, the Captain falling into the motions that had been drummed into him during his training.</p><p>‘Come and sit by the fire.’ He said to the two. ‘Four, Wind, can you get their blankets?’</p><p>Wide-eyed, the two shortest scurried away.</p><p>‘Hyrule, Twi, can you come and help me?’</p><p>Cautiously, they moved closer, helping Wild and Time to sit.</p><p>Warriors placed a concerned hand on Time’s back, between his shoulder blades, crouching until his worried blue eyes could look searchingly into Time’s.</p><p>‘Just breathe...’ He instructed gently and Time sucked in a surprised breath. He hadn’t realised how hard he was shaking, how his breathing was still hitched and uneven.</p><p>Searching for something to distract him, Time reached down to undo the buckle on his wrist guard, but his hands slid and slipped on the blood.</p><p>
  <em>Wild’s blood. </em>
</p><p>He gasped in a shuddering breath, panic again beginning to swirl in his chest. A gentle hand covered his as his movements became more desperate, less coordinated.</p><p>‘It’s ok.’ Warriors said quietly. ‘Let me.’ Softly, expertly, he began to unbuckle Time’s heavy plate, Twilight taking each piece and stacking it neatly to be cleaned later.</p><p>A bewildered Hyrule was hovering over Wild looking for wounds.</p><p>‘Where did all this come from?’ He asked shakily. ‘This isn’t monster blood, it’s <em>Hylian, </em>what happened?’</p><p>Wild shivered, and shook his head, not prepared to repeat his story again so soon. He wrapped his arms around his own waist, suddenly freezing, and Twilight reached forwards slowly to unhook the Champion’s Sheikah slate from his belt.</p><p>‘Ok, first thing’s first. We need to get you clean and into a change of clothes.’ He pulled Wild’s bath supplies from the slate and his Hylian tunic and snowquill pants.</p><p>‘Come on. You can’t sit there like that. You’ll get sick.’</p><p>A giddy, high-pitched, laugh, bubbled past Wild’s lips at the Ordonian’s choice of words and he shook his head helplessly when the others stared at him, deeply disturbed.</p><p>‘I’ll take him.’ Time said quietly. A loaded silence fell over the clearing and Twilight hesitated, sharing a glance with Warriors.</p><p>‘Time, are you sure? You’re not looking so well yousel-.’</p><p>‘Let me.’ Time insisted, interrupting him, holding out his hand. ‘…please.’</p><p>The silence grew and Twilight handed over the Champion’s supplies.</p><p>Time stood slowly, moving as if every bone in his body was grinding together painfully. He watched Wild stand, a steadying arm reaching out automatically when the archer teetered and nearly fell, his blood pressure plummeting.</p><p>Sky made a noise of confusion and handed a handful of wash cloths to their eldest.</p><p>‘I’ll explain later.’ Time rumbled quietly. ‘First, I need to clean him up.’</p><p>Sky nodded faintly, biting his lip, eyes drifting of their own accord to the blood-soaked Champion.</p><p>‘If you need anything, just… call.’ Twilight mumbled uncertainly.</p><p>Time nodded and then placed a gentle hand on the small of Wild’s back, leading him towards the river.</p><p>When they were out of ear-shot, the Champion snorted quietly out of his nose.</p><p>‘I can do it myself, Time.’ He chided gently.</p><p>‘I know you can, Cub.’ Time’s voice was very, very soft as he reached forwards to help Wild remove his blood stained tunic and boots, supporting the young man when his head inevitably spun from the blood loss.</p><p>Wild paused, looking up at Time’s unreadable face and then down at the elder’s bloodstained hands which were trembling violently with all of the emotions the Old Man had managed to keep off his face.</p><p>‘Th-thanks.’ He whispered. He stepped into the water and immediately sat down. Time followed after peeling off his own blood stained clothes, leaving them both in their boxers.</p><p>He handed Wild one of the cloths that Sky had given him and the Champion began scrubbing at his legs, the water around them instantly darkening as the blood began to slough away.</p><p>He made it all the way through one leg and had started on the other before finally speaking.</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered, head down, expression hidden by his unbound hair. ‘That you had to see that.’</p><p>Time’s eye shot up. It was the same thing Wild had said just before the Yiga stabbed him.</p><p>‘H-how many times…have you used Mipha’s Grace?’</p><p>Wild shook his head and moved up to his arms. ‘I don’t know.’ He admitted. ‘Maybe five?’</p><p>Time’s breathing sped up again.</p><p>He had seen Wild <em>die</em> today, his heart impaled by a Windcleaver.</p><p>If it hadn’t been for the Champion’s ability given to him by Mipha, the scarred teen would be dead.</p><p>Time reached up and slowly tipped a wooden bowl of water over Wild’s matted and stained hair, drenching the strands, he watched the blood drip off the blonde tendrils and paused.</p><p>The consequences of Hylia’s quest suddenly seemed much more real. One, slightly delayed dodge, one tiny mistake and they could lose any one of their own.  </p><p>He gave a low sob and Wild’s head shot up, eyes wide.</p><p>Slowly, deliberately, Time leaned forwards until his forehead was resting against the back of Wild’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut, trying to control his breathing, giving in to the need to physically reassure himself that the Champion was really there.</p><p>Wild froze.</p><p>‘<em>It’s ok. </em>Really, it’s not that bad. It just makes me tired and I have to recover the blood back and it makes me a little giddy.’ He paused in his babbling.</p><p>The ends of his hair made tiny ripples on the surface of the water and he watched as they faded away. ‘I’m… <em>grateful</em>… that Mipha can bring me back.’</p><p>Time nodded slowly and started lathering scented soap between his hands. It was his soap, the one that Malon made on Lon Lon ranch. It smelled of honey, and flowers and home.</p><p>He began to rub his fingers through Wild’s matted hair, removing the worst of the dirt and blood and rinsing the strands again with the wooden bowl. He lathered his hands a second time, the smell of home wafted between them and he heard Wild inhale slowly through his nose, breathing it in.</p><p><em>Breathing</em>.</p><p>Another stab of emotion went through Time’s chest and his movements slowed. He was suddenly desperate to prolong this experience, to really concentrate on Wild being here, warm, breathing, alive.</p><p>He brought his hands up towards the scalp, still scrubbing gently, using his nails this time to untangle the strands and wash away the last of the dirt and debris. He rinsed again with the wooden bowl, and then reached for the other bottle he’d brought.</p><p>It was Malon’s smoothing lotion, the final step of her hair-care routine, a step she did religiously, twice a week. She swore that the homemade tonic kept her hair full, free of damage and soft.</p><p>Time had never used it himself and only brought it with him on his journey because the smell reminded him so strongly of Malon, but today, for the first time since leaving home, he felt the need to use it.</p><p>He pulled out the cork and took a moment to breathe over the opening. Immediately, his mind was flooded with images of bright red hair and warm, bright eyes the impressions bringing with them a sense of nostalgic comfort. The lotion smelled of fresh grass, sunshine, lavender and citrus.</p><p>He poured some of the silky oil into his hand and rubbed them together for a moment and then began gently carding his fingers through Wild’s long locks, detangling gently as he went.</p><p>He was both trying to relax the Champion after what was sure to have been a harrowing experience for him and also show Wild that he was cared for. <em>Loved. </em></p><p>Wild’s shoulders visibly relaxed as Time’s hands made the first pass through his thick, blonde, locks.</p><p>‘Mmm.’ Wild hummed, deep in his chest. ‘Smells good.’</p><p>Time hummed back in agreement.</p><p>He had always jealously guarded the hair oil, keeping it secret from the others. </p><p>It was one of the most intimate reminders of his wife he had on the journey and he had always thought that using it while he was away from home would somehow dilute its significance and make it less special.</p><p>He realised now, as the soothing smell wafted up from his hands and Wild’s hair, that he had been wrong. The smell had both of them relaxing, it was like Malon was here, smoothing away aches and handing out warm hugs.</p><p>Wild jolted suddenly and Time realised that the young man had almost gone to sleep where he was, sitting waist deep in the river.  </p><p>‘I think that’s enough.’ He said softly. ‘Come on, let’s get you back to camp.’</p><p>He helped Wild stand and get dressed, leading the clean and warmly dressed young man back to their waiting friends.</p><p>He sat the Champion back down by the fire and nodded in approval when Legend, whose sharp eyes seemed to have pieced together some of what had happened, reached out to drape a warm blanket over the archer's shoulders.</p><p>The Veteran held another out with a challenging eyebrow for Time to take, expression shifting into something resembling concern when the old man simply took it and wrapped himself up, not denying himself the simple warmth and comfort that it offered.</p><p>Almost instantly, Wild’s eyelids began to droop and Sky, sitting next to him, wrapped a supportive arm around his waist. The Skyloftian’s expression turned worried when the younger man let his head droop down onto the his shoulder without complaint.</p><p>Seven pairs of concerned, curious eyes turned to Time and he sighed, clenching his, still slightly shaking, hands in his blanket.</p><p>Wild let himself drift, the sounds of his friends talking becoming unintelligible sounds.</p><p>He knew he should be participating in the conversation and answering their questions. He <em>knew</em> that it was unfair to leave the responsibility of telling the others what had happened to Time.</p><p>But he was so tired.</p><p>It had been a long time since he’d needed Mipha, he’d forgotten the toll it took on him.</p><p>He heard the gasps of the others as Time explained what had happened, felt Sky’s arm tighten possessively around his waist but didn’t have the energy to rouse himself. He let himself float.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours later, but he forced himself to open his eyes when a warm hand pressed gently against his forehead. With difficulty, he focused as well as he could on Hyrule who was kneeling in front of him, looking concerned.</p><p>‘You’re still really cold from the blood loss.’ He said quietly. ‘How are you feeling?’</p><p>‘I’m fine.’ Wild exhaled faintly, eyes closing again as he snuggled further into Sky.</p><p>‘Thirsty.’ He added hopefully.</p><p>Hyrule nodded as if he had expected that answer and handed him a mug of water.</p><p>‘It’s the blood loss, you’re going to be very thirsty for a few days.’ Wild gave a shiver, reaching for the glass with weak, shaking, hands. ‘And cold…’ the healer added, unnecessarily.</p><p>Water sloshed over the rim and Wild growled in frustration at his shaking hands.</p><p>‘Wild.’ The Traveller began softly. ‘You’ve got to give yourself a chance. You lost <em>so much</em> blood. You’re going to be a bit weak for a few days, don’t try and push yourself, you’ll get stronger in no time. We just have to keep your fluids up and keep you warm. You’re going to need to sleep close to the fire tonight.’</p><p>Wild nodded sleepily. ‘’m fine right here.’ He managed, smiling slightly at the rhythmic jumping of Sky’s chuckling chest.</p><p>The Skyloftian’s arm again tightened slightly, pulling him closer, and he felt the mug being removed from his hands. With a soft sigh,he let himself float again.</p><p>O o O o O</p><p>When he next awoke Wild was still very lightheaded but pleasantly warm.</p><p>Something was tickling the skin under his throat and he unconsciously waved a hand to shoo it away. His hand made contact with something soft and warm and he explored it with his fingers for a moment before realising what it was. A hand?</p><p>Confused, he raised his head slightly.</p><p>At some point he had been laid down, resting properly rather than propped up, Sky was lying next to him and he was still using the Skyloftian’s shoulder as a pillow.</p><p>Twilight had transformed into Wolfie, knowing that the fur of his animal form would benefit the cold Champion more than his Hylian one and had curled himself underneath Wild’s feet, his head and tail both resting across the young archer’s ankles.</p><p>Four had settled on Wild’s other side, one hand out and fisted lightly in the Champion’s tunic, right over his beating heart. Wind was twisted around the small smithy, using Wild’s stomach as a pillow.</p><p>Hyrule was on the other side of Sky, reaching clear across the Skyloftian in a full hug, snagging hold of the cuff of Wild’s sleeve with his left hand, triforce glinting in the fire light.</p><p>Wild realised that it was Legend’s hand that had awoken him. The Vet was draped above them, one ringed hand had made its way unconsciously downwards, resting on the small stretch of bare skin right above Wild’s collar bone, right where his pulse point was.</p><p>The Champion noticed suddenly that Warriors’ scarf was draped around all of them, but the Captain himself was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Time.</p><p>Wild blinked blearily and looked around for the missing duo. He smiled slightly when he saw the older men, sitting by the camp fire. </p><p>The Old Man was dozing fitfully, his head resting on Wars’ shoulder. He looked tired and wan, still a little overwrought, but much better than he had, Wild suspected that the same could be said of him.</p><p>It was obvious that the old man was <em>exhausted</em> after the severe shock he had experienced. Wild was pleased to see that for once Time was, either consciously or unconsciously, allowing himself to seek the comfort of a friend’s physical touch.</p><p>It seemed that something within the eldest hero acknowledged that even he, as their leader, was allowed to display at least that much vulnerability.</p><p>The Captain smiled softly at the Champion, expression calm and kind and Wild let himself relax back onto the bedroll curling more closely into Sky.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had had to deal with the, rather gruelling, aftermath of Mipha’s Grace, but it was the first time he hadn’t had to deal with it alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you ever written something and then had an argument with yourself about whether posting it is a good idea or not? Because, this fic makes me feel that all the way through to my soul. I had to have SO many breaks trying to write this chapter.</p><p>I've already broken some self-imposed rules for this fic. Using Mipha's Grace is something I never, ever thought I'd do. Personally, I don't even click on those stories myself unless I'm guaranteed that everything will work out in the end so I feel hypocritical writing this. </p><p>Wild's weird over-energy-ness after being revived is my headcanon. In the game, from memory, he gets an extra stamina wheel and some extra hearts. It must be pretty jarring to go from being mortally wounded to better than fine in a heartbeat. </p><p>I hope Time is in character. We haven't seen much of Time being vulnerable or traumatised etc. But, I don't think he'd be stoic about it if one of the boys was hurt, let alone being hurt on 'his watch'... </p><p>Can we all pretend that Mipha restores like 50% of a person's blood?</p><p>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I guess... torture? But not really that bad... if that's even a thing. There isn't much harm done and nothing gory or too traumatising in my opinion. But tread carefully. </p><p>This one is a little different because it's based on TWO of Narsh's drawings. I had a basic idea for where I was going to take this one based on whumpy piece, and then Narsh had to go and release something ELSE that got my highly-suggestible brain churning. </p><p>Check them out! Please! <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632625641331818496/surprise-attacks-in-the-night-are-good-ideas-not">Whump Time</a> and <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/643486986203807744/i-am-burnt-out-i-smell-of-smoke-it-seeps">Narsh, how could you? Why do I love it so much?</a></p><p>@aquaticflames - this one's for you, I hope you like what I've done with your PRECIOUS Time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muted sound of a cracking twig on the outskirts of camp had Time jolting from fast asleep to wide-awake in a heartbeat. His eye snapped open as he lay on his bedroll, sharp gaze roaming the camp, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.</p><p>A movement on the edge of the tree-line caught his attention. He lifted his head very slightly from his pillow, giving himself more peripheral vision in his good eye and focussed on a lithe, dark, silhouette slipping through the darkness towards the sleeping Wild. Curved, spiked, metal flashed in the moonlight, held low, near the figure’s legs.</p><p>He narrowed his eye. <em>Yiga. </em></p><p>Slowly he reached for the handle of his blade, clenching his fingers subtly around the leather wrapped metal of the hilt. Trying to stay silent, he pulled the sword closer to his chest, tensing his muscles, prepared to attack, <em>protect</em>.</p><p>Slowly, slowly, he stood. His eye never left the silhouette creeping towards the Champion.</p><p>A dark blur from his blind-side caught him by surprise. A rasping gasp was wrenched from his throat when a fist slammed into his jaw with a sharp crack. Pain bloomed down his chin and into his shoulder. He felt his grip on his sword loosen for a moment, his neck snapping back with the force of the blow.</p><p>It was a good hit and, for a moment, he was unable to tell which way was up with the forest swirling around him.</p><p>He stumbled backwards, momentarily dazed.</p><p>The others, woken by the sudden flurry of movement and sound, began to stir, yelling warnings and rising to their feet.</p><p>Time blinked, somewhat surprised to find himself with his back against the tree, his hands on his knees, his sword gripped loosely in his left hand.</p><p>The Yiga, slightly panicked with his element of surprise gone and about to be surrounded by nine, very angry, very skilled swordsmen, changed his plan. Apparently deciding that Time was no longer a threat, the assassin turned his attention directly to Wild, a hiss of irritation audible from behind the mask.</p><p>The Champion, Time was pleased to see, was on his feet, blade already drawn, standing side-by-side with an already wide-awake Legend. The Veteran had somehow immediately pinpointed what was happening and had leaped from his bedroll to help protect the Champion from the assassin.</p><p>The others were on their feet, drawing their weapons. Their expressions a chaotic mix of wariness, anger and confusion. Time twisted his head to the side and spat a mouthful of blood out onto the undergrowth, smiling slightly when the soft sound caught the attention of the Yiga. The assassin spun to stare at him with bewildered body language.</p><p>‘You didn’t think I’d go down <em>that</em> easy, did you?’ He grinned, hefting his sword.</p><p>A sprinkle of dust on his forearm momentarily distracted him and he frowned when the ground beneath his feet began to vibrate, the small pebbles at his feet shuddering together with tiny clacking sounds.</p><p>The Yiga laughed in triumph and flashed away with a whirl of paper, leaving Time to stare, astonished, at the deep gouge rending itself into the earth beneath his feet. He jumped to the side, but the snaking pathway seemed to have a life of its own, following him, coming closer and closer.</p><p>‘Time!’ He heard Wild yell. ‘Look out!’</p><p>But it was too late, the disintegrating earth finally contacted him.</p><p>The air was charged and electric, and he felt his hair stand on end for a moment, a complete stillness falling over his body. Bewildered, he looked around, caught in a moment of utter silence. He could smell the sweet smell of freshly turned earth and ozone. He could see a lone Blademaster on the other side of the gash, his Windcleaver drawn and pointing directly at him. Whatever this attack was, it was clear that the Yiga Specialist had been the one to launch it.</p><p>And then.</p><p>Everything exploded.</p><p>Time was thrown off his feet and sent flying into the rough bark of a nearby tree. The percussive force of the blast slammed his head into the solid wood, dazing him instantly. He fell to the ground, hard, and reached up dizzily, trying to find the tree to support him as he stood.</p><p>Instead of rough bark, his questing fingers contacted a gloved hand which grabbed him and twisted, hauling him roughly to his feet. His arm was wrenched behind his back something cold and sharp pressed against his throat. He stumbled, head <em>spinning</em>, his mind twirling with black and white pinpricks from the blow to his head.</p><p>His head drooped, long strands of scraggly blonde hair swinging in front of his eyes. His knees buckled.</p><p>Distantly, through the muffled ringing in his hears, he could hear his friends yelling, could feel the rumble in his back as the person holding him responded, but couldn’t make out the words.</p><p>Dazedly he blinked his eye open and looked down at the sharp metal of the blade in his hand. The Yiga was holding him in such a way that if he just swung his blade up, it would make contact with the thick, forearm of the Blademaster, potentially freeing him from the grip. But staring at his sword, the steady drip of blood running down his face, Time suddenly couldn’t remember how to use the weapon.</p><p>He stumbled again, darkness swirling in his mind. Only the Blademaster holding the Windcleaver to his throat was preventing him from falling to the ground. Dully he realised that his head wound must have been much worse than he’d thought.</p><p>He managed to wrench his head up slightly, looking through the strands to see the Champion and the Veteran looking at him in sheer terror. He could see their mouths moving, they were speaking to him.</p><p>Legend was gesturing towards his sword hand. Time again looked down, uncomprehending.</p><p>He tried to get his feet under him, the Yiga said something to the others but he still couldn’t understand what they were saying, the hands on his shoulders tightened, the sharp object against his throat bit into his skin.</p><p>Something brushed the side of his head, right where he’d contacted the tree and his eye shot open with a gasp, vision flashing white, the pain excruciating.</p><p>There was a brief moment of complete clarity, he could see the agitated faces of his friends, he could hear their words, but before he could answer them the burst of pain faded and everything went grey.</p><p>They sounded like they were getting further and further away, he made a small sound of confusion.</p><p>He dropped his sword.</p><p>His head lolled backwards, onto the shoulder of the Yiga Blademaster that was standing behind him, holding him hostage.</p><p>He heard a chuckle and then felt the bite of the cold metal leave his skin. A strong arm wrapped firmly around his waist instead.</p><p>Several people screamed his name.</p><p>He didn’t feel anything.</p><p>A brief flash of burnt orange swirled in front of his eyes, several rumpled pieces of paper displaying Yiga seals followed and then he was falling, too fast, too far, for too long.</p><p>He finally gave in to the blackness and dizziness accumulating at the edges of his mind, his knees giving out.</p><hr/><p>The next few hours were a series of muddied, nightmarish, impressions as Time’s consciousness faded in and out.</p><p>Strong arms were wrapped like iron bands around his chest and waist.</p><p>He was being hauled forwards, his legs rubbery and refusing to support him causing him to fall more than once.</p><p>Finally, with a muted oath, the Blademaster simply picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Time was too dazed to fight or protest against his rough treatment. The decorative shoulder guards of the assassin’s armour were digging into his neck and chest, sharp and a little painful. The discomfort didn’t register strongly enough in his half-conscious state for him to simply move his head and relieve the pressure.</p><p>He was being carried through the entrance of a dark, stone, cave.</p><p>A bright spark of pain, snapped him back into consciousness with a gasp as he was unceremoniously dropped. Dizzy and reeling, he lay face down where he'd landed. The grit of the filthy, stone floor dug into the soft skin of his cheek. His head throbbed threateningly and he gave a low moan of agony that he was barely conscious of.</p><p>His vision flashed white, and then faded quickly to grey and then black</p><p>The sudden discomfort of a bucket of freezing water being thrown over him woke him from complete and utter blackness. Gasping awake he inhaled a lungful of water. Coughing made the wound in his head <em>flare. PainPainPain</em>. He tried to focus his eye.</p><p>The Yiga were speaking to him, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. The bounce and echo of the dungeon’s stone walls distorted their words, disorienting him.</p><p>The flickers of small flames that were used to light the torches where he was being kept clashed with the sharp sounds of their words and merged them into something dark in his mind, leaving him gritting his teeth in agony and fear.</p><p>Fading, fading, fading.</p><p>He came to with a harsh scream that crackled and wavered when an electric arrow was pressed to his damp neck. His limbs jolted helplessly as the current crackled through his body. His head lolled forwards onto his chest.</p><p>Staring, dazed, up at his captors through long strands of hair... realising that the he had been surrounded by three foot Yiga soldiers and a Blademaster.</p><p>He tried to speak but his mouth couldn’t form the words. Dizzy and confused, tremors sputtered through his limbs from residual electricity, he let out a frustrated, pained groan.</p><p>A surprisingly gentle hand ran through his hair and he opened his eye in uncertainty only to squeeze them closed when strong fingers clenched into the dirty strands, forcing his head upright and back.</p><p>Gasping in pain, his hands flew up reflexively to loosen the iron grip on his hair. Dull, confused blue met the stark white and blood red of the Blademaster’s wooden mask.</p><p>A deep voice. The words danced around the edges of his consciousnesss  for a long moment before he realised he could understand.</p><p>Where was the Princess?</p><p>What were the Champion’s weaknesses?</p><p>Where were they going next?</p><p>A spiraling flash of pain that left the tips of his fingers numb when the electric arrow was again pressed to his bare skin. His exhausted, aching muscles all clenched at once, tearing a muffled scream from his chest, the sound trying to escape through gritted teeth.</p><p>A vibrant flash of consciousness burned the image of the room into his memory. The dull, flickering, yellow light from the torches on the wall. The spider building its web in the top right of one of the rafters above them. The Yiga surrounding him.</p><p>His vision began to dim almost as soon as he’d regained it leaving him slumped and unresponsive.</p><p>He felt them shaking him.</p><p>The electric arrow was pressed to his skin one last time. He felt himself twitching helplessly as the current ran through his body. He knew from the sudden, acrid taste of iron, that he’d bitten his tongue, but he barely felt the pain through the haze of grey.</p><p>He was already too far gone to react.</p><p>His mind filled with static. He felt like he was watching himself from a distance.</p><p>He was thrown into his cell by the frustrated Yiga. His brain muddled and confused. He lay where he’d landed, unmoving, unblinking for a long, long time.</p><p>He didn’t notice that the door to his cell had been left open, that he was unbound. An attempt by the Yiga to get him to drop his ruse, to catch him trying to escape.</p><p>Eventually, a cautiously approaching Footsoldier entered his cell, a demon cleaver at the ready.</p><p>Vague, drifting, he felt his arm lifted, cool, bare, fingers pressed against his wrist to take his pulse.</p><p>A moment later, his arm was released, dropping back to the hard stone with a dull thwack that would leave a bruise on the sharp bone of his wrist.</p><p>He made no effort to stop it, barely felt it. He didn’t register the significance of the dull clang of the cell door closing.</p><p>His wrists had already been shackled before he registered that he was no longer alone. He was hauled to his feet with a sharp clang of heavy, rusty, chains and a grunt of exertion from his captors.</p><p>His shoulders were already aching, his arms stretched high above him, his toes barely brushing the ground. His head was lolling uselessly, fresh blood trickling down the side of his face. He moaned again, but still couldn’t speak.</p><p>It was hard to breathe with his arms pulled above his head, the sharp edges of the shackles were already biting into his wrists, slick blood beginning to run sluggishly down his arms.</p><p>His ears were ringing, again stopping him from understanding the muffled voices around him.</p><p>Blackness fell over him like a sheet.</p><p>An arrow, ice this time, was pressed to his cheek and his eyes wrenched open with a scream of surprised agony that he was too exhausted and dazed to try and repress. The sound spilling out raw, guttural, and unfiltered.</p><p>The Yiga again asked him questions about the others, about Wild, about Zelda.</p><p>He tried to tell them that he would never betray his friends but his words were a chaotic, incomprehensible, mix of Hylian and Kokiri.</p><p>He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think, his brain was muddled, leaving him with disarrayed impressions of fear and anger that he couldn’t even <em>begin</em> to unravel.</p><p>He couldn’t keep his feet, he couldn’t stand.</p><p>Reeling, he let his head droop, breathing harshly, his eyes half open but unseeing.</p><p>He gave a barely audible sob, confused and hurting.</p><p>The Yiga finally accepted that this wasn’t an act meant to deceive them and that any further interrogation would be a waste of time until their prisoner had had a chance to heal enough to speak and stand unaided.</p><p>He heard them leave.</p><p>Gravity pulled his body down against the sharp metal of his shackles.</p><p>His body felt full of static.</p><p>The ringing in his ears was somehow muted, as if his ears were blocked.</p><p>He faded out moments later.</p><hr/><p>Gradually, <em>slowly</em>, his head began to clear, but he was still horribly disoriented.</p><p>His arms were aching horribly, his wrists shackled, bleeding and bruised. He took a slow breath in through his nose and forced his head to raise a couple of centimeters to finally, <em>finally</em>, look around.</p><p>He was in a small, dark, room, the only source of light was from the torches that had been lit in the corridor. It smelled musty and dark, of fear and pain.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been there.</p><p>A flicker of fear ran through his body when he looked up at the solid metal shackles that were binding him to the wall, he gave them an experimental tug and the flicker of fear grew.</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to get out of this by himself. He knew that at least Wild and Legend had seen the Yiga take him. He hoped that Wild would know where he was.</p><p>The chains around his wrists rattled and echoed against the stone of the cell and he attempted to stand, only the chains holding him upright.</p><p>His defenses, usually unwavering and firm were completely down in his pain and disorientation.</p><p>He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of his friends trying desperately to find him, he squashed down relentlessly on the intrusive, despairing, thought of never seeing his wife again.</p><p>‘…<em>boys. I need you</em>.’ He whispered into the darkness, he could hear the anguish colouring his own voice. He drew a hitching breath and then gave a low, desperate, sob that he was in too much pain to even try to suppress.</p><p>His eyes drifted half-closed, unseeing, the chains rattled as his weight dropped and darkness once again overtook him.</p><hr/><p>‘We have to be quiet.’ Wild reminded Twilight with a barely-audible whisper as they crept through the bottom levels of the Yiga hideout towards the dungeon. ‘If we’re seen, the Yiga will slam the doors down and it will make it harder to get him out.’</p><p>He shrugged, eyes flitting around him, his Sheikah armour keeping his movements silent.</p><p>‘If he’s here.’</p><p>‘Of course he is.’ Twilight breathed back. ‘I can feel it. I know he’s here. Besides, you said that this is the only hideout that the Yiga even have. Where else would they take him?’</p><p>Wild nodded and methodically, avoiding the patrolling Yiga, led Twilight past the last set of large wooden doors towards the staircase.</p><p>He didn’t think he would ever forget the sheer terror that had stolen his breath when the Yiga grabbed the dazed and bleeding Time. He had never seen their eldest look so small, his head lolling and blood dripping from where he'd impacted the tree, unable to defend himself, the Windcleaver against his throat.</p><p>Legend had sworn, his voice shaky and then had tried to talk. To Time. To the Blademaster. But nothing was working.</p><p>When Time’s blade had slipped from his fingers to land on the soft, loamy, earth and his head had slumped backwards to cushion unconsciously on the shoulder of the enemy, the terror had turned icy.</p><p>The Blademaster laughed and Wild sprinted forwards, suddenly knowing what was next.</p><p>His hands reached for Time, the eldest’s name tearing from his lips, but millimeters before his grasping fingers could brush the material of Time’s sleeve, there was a flash of orange and they were gone.</p><p>The others had surrounded him, their eyes wide, terrified and desperate. They’d formulated a plan, he and Twilight would slip in and find Time while the others continued to his house in Hateno to stock up on healing supplies and get the house ready for their arrival.</p><p>Surprisingly, while the others briefly argued, each wanting to help pull Time from the Yiga, Legend had been the one to agree to the plan first.</p><p>The Veteran had pointed out that the head wound had been bad. Time would need help and somewhere to rest. Twilight was their strongest physically and he would be their best option if someone needed to carry Time. Wild <em>needed</em> to go knew the Yiga hideout so would be able to lead him in.</p><p>Unable to fault his logic, the others had reluctantly agreed and the Heroes had split up. The Yiga had only had Time for a few hours, but Wild could feel the guilt gnawing at him.</p><p>They had captured Time because of him.</p><p>His musing was cut short by a sharp cry from Twilight as they patrolled the corridor of the first level of dungeons. The Rancher darted forwards, pressing his face against the cold, rough, metal of the iron bars.  </p><p>‘Time!’ He gasped. <em>‘Time!’</em></p><p>Wild followed, and hissed in anger. There, hidden at the back of the cell was their eldest. Time was hanging by shackled wrists from thick chains that were bolted to the wall. The two exchanged terrified glances when Time didn’t move at their voices.</p><p>His head was hanging slightly, his pale skin was almost glowing in the weak light of the lanterns and eyes were glassy and unfocussed.</p><p>He didn’t seem to realise his friends were there.</p><p>The Champion activated the magnesis rune on his slate.</p><p>‘Stand back.’ He said to Twilight softly. Twi wrenched his shaking fingers from the oxidised metal and stepped to the side.</p><p>With a strong pull of his shoulders, Wild tore the metal gate from the wall with a dull, metallic, clunk, shards of rust rained from the ceiling to land on the filthy stone floor.</p><p>While Wild kept watch, in case the noise had attracted any Footsoldiers, Twilight wasted no time in inching cautiously towards their friend.</p><p>The Rancher’s concern quickly grew into terror as he crept closer. Time’s bound wrists were dripping sluggishly, spatters of fresh blood on the gritty concrete below him evidence that he had been there for some time.</p><p>The room smelled of blood and rust. </p><p>Slowly, deliberately, not wanting to startle the elder Hero he put his hand carefully under his mentor’s chin, tilting his gaze up to look directly into his eyes. Twilight hitched in a terrified breath, his eyebrows lowering in concern at the dull, lifeless look in his friend’s normally sharp gaze.</p><p>He placed a comforting hand on Time’s shoulder and let his sharp, furious, eyes catalogue what he could see of his friend’s injuries.</p><p>The most concerning injury was the head wound he had sustained at camp. He was pale and clammy with dried blood from his head wound covering more than half of his face, dying his choppy blonde locks a pink to rival Legend’s, but he was far from untouched.</p><p>It seemed that they had gotten there just in time. Although none of his skin was broken beyond the shackle injuries to his wrists, there were already obvious red marks from ice arrows and swirls of red from electricity marking their Leader’s pale skin.</p><p>With a sudden flash of insight, Twilight wondered if the disorientation caused by the head-wound had saved Time from far worse injuries.</p><p>Twi was sure that Time hadn’t realised the reality of their appearance. The eldest’s expression was dull and worrying. He simply stared at them, bemused, expressionless, apathetic. So far from his usual serene, stoicism that the Rancher felt a very rare <em>rage</em> fill his mind.</p><p>The unexpected anger made his mouth water with the sudden, animalistic urge to <em>bite. </em>To cause <em>real</em> <em>pain</em> to the Yiga who had done this<em>. </em>His heart beat spiked at the rush of adrenaline and his breath began coming faster.</p><p>Time’s head lolled forwards as he drifted. His eye half-lidded and unfocussed and Twilight shook his head, hard. The Yiga could wait, they had to get Time to safety.</p><p>‘Wild!’ He hissed towards his friend at the front of the cell. ‘Come on, I need your help to get him down!’</p><p>Wild approached silently, his Sheikah set dampening his footsteps. Twilight heard the Champion’s dismayed inhale when he caught sight of their leader.</p><p>‘<em>Time</em>…’ Wild whispered, the guilt and horror clear in his shaky voice.</p><p>‘Hold him.’ Twilight instructed in a clipped voice.</p><p>Wild reached up and grabbed their eldest by the waist, leaning his body up against his, lifting the weight off his wrists.</p><p>Twilight wedged his blade in between the chains and the wall, leveraging his wrists away with a dull clang that echoed throughout the empty prison. Time’s arms fell to his side like a puppet with its strings cut, the chain slamming into the ground behind him with a frighteningly loud clang. He grunted, as Time’s full weight was dropped into his arms, and braced himself, tensing his stomach and lowering him to the ground for a moment.</p><p>There was a sudden rush of voices upstairs and Wild knew that they only had minutes before the Yiga were on them.</p><p>Realising that the taller man was shivering slightly, his body wracked with chills, Wild pulled his heavy, navy, cloak from his slate, wrapping it firmly around his friend, bundling him up.</p><p>‘Time!’ He hissed urgently, trying to get his friend’s attention to focus. ‘Time! <em>Time</em>!’</p><hr/><p>‘-me! Time! <em>Time!</em>’ A whispered shout caught his attention and he turned his head lethargically. There, standing right next to him dressed in his full Sheikah set was…</p><p>‘Wil’?’ He slurred, half conscious. He tried to sit up, but only managed to wrench himself up halfway before the spinning throb in his head forced him to lay back down on the filthy cell floor.</p><p>‘Yeah, it’s me...’ a loaded pause. ‘…are you… ok?’</p><p>‘’m,al’right.’ Time, raised his head a few inches off the floor but made no further attempt to sit. He cleared his throat aware of the slur, and tried again.</p><p>‘I’malght’ He shook his head</p><p>‘’malri’t.’</p><p>He lowered his eyebrows suddenly confused and a little distressed that his mouth still wouldn’t obey him.</p><p>With a helpless, exhausted, sigh, he dropped his forehead back down to rest on the filthy stone.</p><p>‘’mok.’ The farmer breathed again, his eye already sliding closed.</p><p>Twilight crouched next to the Champion and patted Time gently on the side of the face to get his mentor’s attention, his sword unsheathed in his other hand. The sounds of the Yiga were getting closer.</p><p>Shaken, glazed eyes came up to meet him and Twilight sighed.</p><p>‘Come on.’ Twilight mumbled, he placed gentle hands on his friend and lifted him up carefully.</p><p>‘Tw’lgh?’ Time’s voice suddenly sounded <em>young. </em>Emotion breaking through the dull apathy for the first time. He reached up to touch Twilight as if to convince himself that his protégé was really there.</p><p>The freezing skin of his shaking fingers met with Twilight’s warm cheek and Time gave a sudden low sob that had Wild’s own eyes bright with unshed tears.</p><p>‘Yeah, it’s me.’ Twilight whispered back, putting his own hand over Time’s, he leaned forwards. The eldest’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, the usually unexcitable man, unconsciously flinching back from their light touches as if afraid.  </p><p>Twilight bit his lip and looked at Wild crouched beside him. ‘He’s not doing so well.’</p><p>Twilight bent and carefully hoisted Time to his feet.</p><p>‘N-no…’ Time whispered, struggling weakly. ‘’m not nandekikou ni. Never tell you where ji kara yourite.’ He trailed off, apparently unaware that his words had once again slipped into a frenzied combination of Hylian and Kokiri.</p><p>‘Shhhh…’ Twilight soothed, exchanging a terrified glance with Wild.</p><p>Time’s eye flew up to him and Twilight felt his heart rate spike when the elder man’s his face crumbled slightly as if he was about to cry.</p><p>‘Twi?’ His voice cracked.</p><p>‘We’ve got you, it’s ok. Just lean on me, we’re going to get out of here.’</p><p>He placed his arm around Time’s waist, supporting most of his weight as the elder clung to him dizzily, his sword in his left hand.</p><p>‘The Champion!’ The first Footsoldier had reached them, his shrill voice sounding the alarm. ‘He’s here!’</p><p>The floor beneath them vibrated as the heavy doors slammed shut throughout the cave, trapping them inside.</p><p>Twilight growled, holding Time protectively, prepared, <em>wanting</em> to fight the assassins for what they had done.</p><p>Wild reached up, gently pushing Time’s hair, caked with dried blood, from his eyes.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry,’ he whispered. ‘We’ll have to teleport to get out of here and back to the others.’</p><p>The chaos around them was increasing as more Yiga gathered outside the cell.</p><p>Time nodded dizzily and then, choosing to trust his friends with his life, let go of his consciousness with a long, exhaled, breath.</p><p>The Champion gripped Twilight by his forearm, connecting the three of them. He activated the slate and the cave disappeared in a flash of cobalt threads.</p><hr/><p>They re-appeared with a flicker of blue strings at the Traveller’s medallion that Wild had given to Wind before they'd split, the Sailor leaving it only meters from the front door.</p><p>As soon as he’d shaken off the worst of the lingering dizziness from the transportation, the Rancher scooped their eldest up bridal style as if he weighed nothing and strode straight through the front door.</p><p>‘Fuck…’ Legend whispered, horrified, the first to notice him. There were several appalled gasps but Twilight interrupted all of them before they could speak.</p><p>‘Four.’ Twilight said, his voice tight, lowering Time onto the soft sofa by the fire ‘We need to get the shackles off.’</p><p>The Smithy paled and nodded, walking quickly to his pack to get what he needed and then coming back to kneel by their leader.</p><p>Unbelievably gently Four reached for Time’s wrist, looking at the locking mechanism carefully. No one missed when Time flinched at his touch.</p><p>The Smithy hushed him quietly, expression stricken.</p><p>Taking great care, Four put Time’s hand on the soft material of his multi-coloured tunic and then began to pick the lock.</p><p>The dull, quiet, scrape of metal against metal was the only sound in the house for a long moment as the others took in their leader’s condition, the marks on his skin from the Yiga’s arrows.</p><p>With a click, the first lock released and Twilight came to sit next to the tiny Smithy on the wooden floor next to the sofa, Four handed the heavy shackle to Sky, who took it with a rare expression of rage.</p><p>Hyrule passed Twilight a soft cloth soaked in red potion and the Rancher began gently applying it to the bruised and bloodied wrist.</p><p>Four stood and made his way to the other side of the sofa, repeating the process. When the second shackle finally clicked open, Legend reached forward to apply the soft, potion soaked cloth to the damaged joint, his expression terrifying.</p><p>‘Alright.’ Hyrule said softly. ‘Let’s get him upstairs and give him a chance to sleep. It looks like he might be out for a while so I want to get him into a real bed.’</p><hr/><p>True to his prediction, Time slept for the duration of the day and well into the next. </p><p>Tired and worried for their friend, the entire group had opted to stay inside Wild’s house, close to Time. The atmosphere was thick with worry and tension, each hero staking out a small area for themselves, the house was silent except for the soft sounds of Wild cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>It was approaching mid-day and, as was usual for Hateno, dark clouds were gathering in the skies over the grassy plains next to the village.</p><p>The gusty breeze that whistled periodically under the gap in the Champion’s front door had grown icy and had a sweet, earthy fragrance that promised rain.</p><p>Wild called them softly for lunch and they slowly gathered around his scrubbed wooden table, sitting in the mis-matched chairs he had borrowed from around the village for their stay. Solemnly, each accepted a fragrant bowl of carrot soup and a plate of toasted bread spiced with caraway, with nods and quiet thanks.</p><p>A noise on the stairs caught their attention and the atmosphere shifted at once from melancholy and gloomy to light and relieved.</p><p>Time was finally awake.</p><p>It looked as if he’d rolled straight out of bed and had come downstairs to find them. His hair was tangled and sleep mussed, eye half-lidded and sleepy, his feet bare.</p><p>Wordlessly, still obviously half-asleep, he sat down at the table in between Wind and Hyrule who greeted him happily around mouthfuls of toast and carrot soup.</p><p>‘Well hey!’ Warriors greeted with a grin. ‘You’re looking worse for wear, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your boots on before.’ He teased.</p><p>‘Wars!’ Sky admonished with a laugh. ‘Come on, I’ll bet he’s just hungry. Right?’ </p><p>Time smiled faintly at his words and accepted a plate of his own from Wild, immediately crunching into half a piece of dry toast.</p><p>‘I didn’t think you’d be up today. How are you feeling?’ Hyrule grinned. He put down his spoon and reached forwards to place a hand on his friend’s forehead.</p><p>A single dull, blue eye swung towards him when he gasped, horrified.</p><p>‘T-time?’</p><p>‘What? What is it?’ Twilight asked quickly, none of them missing the tone of dread in the Traveller’s soft voice.</p><p>‘He’s <em>on fire</em>.’ Hyrule muttered, cautious eyes on his friend. ‘He…he must have gotten sick in the… dungeon…’</p><p>Time took another bite of toast, he seemed to be in a world of his own.</p><p>‘Ok…’ Warriors began, slowly standing and approaching, his eyes never leaving the elder hero’s face. ‘Ok… come on Time, let’s get you back upstairs.’</p><p>A gasp was wrung from deep in Time’s chest when the Captain touched him lightly on the shoulder, the piece of toast fell from numb fingers onto the rough wood, scattering breadcrumbs. He stood violently, sending the chair he’d been sitting on flying backwards with a screech.</p><p>A low cry tore from his throat and he backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>Warriors held out an arm, holding the others back. Legend was standing at his side, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of startled, sad, understanding on his face.</p><p>‘Give him some space.’ The Captain said quietly.</p><p>‘Time?’ He said softly, keeping his distance. ‘Time.’ He took a slow, careful step forwards.</p><p>A single blue eye shifted up to look at him.</p><p>‘It’s us.’ He said softly. ’We’re in Hateno, in Wild’s house.’ He paused, took another careful step, hands up and open. ‘Things might seem a little strange right now, but that’s because you have a fever and a concussion.’</p><p>Another measured step.</p><p>‘We’re so sorry. We didn’t realise you weren’t well. We thought you just needed to sleep.’</p><p>Time flinched.</p><p>A small step back.</p><p>‘But now we know you have a fever. We can help.’</p><p>A hesitant step forwards.</p><p>Time watched him, absorbing every word, visibly swaying.</p><p>Barefoot and feverish with his usual expression of stoicism replaced with something far more vulnerable, he looked startlingly young.</p><p>Gently, slowly, Warriors put his hands on Time’s shoulders, wincing at the temperature he could feel radiating through the thick, soft, material of the elder man’s tunic.</p><p>‘It’s alright.’ He said softly. ‘You’ve done so well, let us take care of you for a change?’</p><p>The Captain smoothed the blonde strands out of Time’s dazed eye, trying to get an indication of how high the searing heat of the fever truly was.</p><p>He bit his lip, absolutely certain that Time was delirious.</p><p>Time’s eye widened, flitting to something over Warriors’ shoulder that the Captain was sure was only visible to him in his delirium. Stiff, shaking, fingers reached up to grip both of Warriors’ wrists for reassurance.</p><p>Time clenched his eyes closed, breathing harshly for a moment.</p><p>‘You’re ok.’ Warriors repeated calmly. ‘Everything’s fine. We’re the only ones here, if you see anything besides us, it’s your mind playing tricks on you. It’s safe. We’re all safe.’</p><p>Time nodded once and the others relaxed slightly.</p><p>‘I’ll make a couple of chilly elixirs to get his fever down…’ Wild muttered softly, moving towards the cooking pot. He paused and ran a critical eye over Time, biting his lip at what he saw.</p><p>‘Maybe a fairy tonic as well.’ He added under his breath, reaching for ingredients.</p><p>‘Ok.’ Warriors said, still calm. ‘I think Time would appreciate it if we gave him some space. Twi, can you get him to sit down?’</p><p>The others moved away, close enough to be there and to help, but far enough away that the still delirious leader wouldn’t feel smothered.</p><p>Twilight gestured towards his mentor, and smiled gently, not sure how lucid he was.</p><p>‘Come, sit.’ He invited softly, sitting on the soft sofa by the fire.</p><p>Surprisingly compliant, Time followed behind him, his bare feet making barely any sound on the polished timber floors, settling on the couch with a dizzy thump.</p><p>Twilight reached up with one hand to brush the back of his fingers against Time’s face, feeling the heat of his fever for himself. He was unprepared when dizzy and <em>sick,</em> on the edge of delirium, Time allowed his eyes drift closed and then let himself flag to the side, slowly, <em>slowly</em> sinking downwards until his head was lying on the Rancher’s lap, seeking comfort in a way he never would if he was lucid.</p><p>Twilight watched, startled, able to see the others gaping at him from his peripheral vision.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck</em>.’ Legend whispered into the silence. The single, slightly shaky, syllable somehow managed to convey his desperate worry and heartache at the uncharacteristic behaviour.</p><p>With a wrenching feeling of compassion, Twilight focused his attention back on the elder hero.</p><p>‘You’re feeling <em>that</em> bad, huh?’ He asked with a soft, worried, laugh. He shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable and put a careful hand on Time’s shoulder, rubbing softly in what he hoped was a comforting way.</p><p>Time twisted slightly, hiding his face in the soft material of Twilight’s trousers. His overheated skin pressed through the thick fabric into Twi’s leg, and the Rancher looked up at the others in concern.</p><p>Their leader was far, <em>far</em> too hot. </p><p>‘It’s ok.’ He said quietly, rubbing his mentor’s back soothingly. ‘Wild’s making some tonics and we’ll get your fever down in no time.’</p><p>He gratefully accepted the cool cloth that a silent Hyrule handed him and began to dab at the side of Time’s face that wasn’t burrowed into his trousers, watching as the Traveller gently took their leader’s pulse. After a moment of counting beats, Hyrule stood and gave a faint smile, satisfied with the outcome.</p><p>Time groaned in discomfort obviously feeling <em>wretched</em>.</p><p>Twilight shot a glance over towards the stove and was pleased to see that Wild was already dishing out the potions. A strong wave of relief washed over him when Wild turned and began to approach with a flurry of light, quick steps.</p><p>While Hyrule was undoubtedly their go-to team member for issues involving injuries, Wild was unparalleled in the kitchen. His potions were always on-point, strong and fast acting.</p><p>The Champion held out two still, slightly steaming, vials towards the feverish man. He placed a gentle hand on his upper arm to get his attention, astonished eyes flicking to Twilight when he felt the heat for himself.</p><p>A sluggish, dull, blue eye cracked open to observe him. ‘Drink these.’ He said softly.</p><p>With Twilight’s help, Time sat back up and took the potions with a sigh. Draining the small vials without protest.</p><p>He rested his head on the back of the couch dizzily, eyes half-mast and over-bright.</p><p>A long, long moment passed as he slowly blinked, the potions working their way through his system.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’</p><p>‘Better.’ Time rumbled, he looked up, cheeks flushing slightly, in embarrassment now. ‘I’m sorry, Pup.’</p><p>Twilight shared a faint smile with Wild before turning back to Time.</p><p>‘Don’t be.’ He patted his lap with a sudden, mischievous smile. ‘You’re welcome to put your head down again if you like.’ He invited.</p><p>Time’s blush deepened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘No… but I… I might just head up to bed.’ He stood, wobbly for a moment until Wild reached out to steady him.</p><p>Softly, Wild reached up and pulled Time into a hug, gentle enough for him to pull out of if he needed to. Instead Time sighed and hugged him back, burying his face in his hair.</p><p>Despite the fever that had taken them by surprise, letting him sleep had done Time the world of good. He was undoubtedly still dizzy, but he was standing, speaking, had the presence of mind to feel embarrassed at his own uncharacteristic display of vulnerability.</p><p>‘I’m glad you’re feeling better.’ Wild said softly, for only the two of them to hear. He gave him another brief squeeze and then let go, letting Twilight help him to bed.</p><p>‘Glad to see you back up and about, Old Man.’ Warriors said with a grin once Time was at the top of the stairs.</p><p>Time gave him a small wave and moved to the bed, rolling his eye good-naturedly when Twilight batted his hands away from the blanket and reached forwards with his own to pull it up to the eldest’s chin.</p><p>‘Sleep well! I’ll make one of Malon’s soup recipes for you when you wake up.’ Wild promised, already at the stove.</p><p>‘Good night!’ Wind called obnoxiously loudly from downstairs.</p><p>‘Sleep tight!’ Four laughed, just as loud.</p><p>‘Don’t let the remlits bite!’ Sky chipped in.</p><p>‘What the fuck is a remlit?’ Legend’s confused mutter was audible even at the top of the stairs and Twilight and Time both laughed softly when Sky began to explain.</p><p>‘Oh!’ Hyrule muttered after a moment. ‘So a remlit is like a cat?’</p><p>There was a beat of confused silence.</p><p>‘What’s a cat?’ Sky asked, sounding deeply curious.</p><p>Time felt a light thump and then heard a huff at the end of his bed and lifted his head slightly to see Wolfie already curled at the end.</p><p>The eldest hero snuggled into his blankets, listening to the conversation still carrying on downstairs.</p><p>He was aching in a way that told him that his body was still feverish, still unwell, from his time in the Yiga’s dungeon. He knew he would need several more doses of Wild’s chilly elixir and that he would, undoubtedly, be dizzy for weeks from the blow to his head.</p><p>He also knew that nightmares from the feeling of helplessness and disorientation he had felt while in captivity were inevitable.</p><p>But, he had survived, even <em>thrived</em>, through fast worse.</p><p><em>Already</em> he was feeling better, his head clearer than it had been in days. He was safe, surrounded by his boys who were all genuinely pleased and obviously relieved to see him.</p><p>Time buried his face in his pillow to hide a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope Time is in character... </p><p>I feel like this one was a little TOO long, probably because I changed direction mid-fic when Narsh brought out the second piece. I'd be happy to hear what people think of the length! </p><p>Would this fic have been stronger if I cut out the last part with the fever?</p><p>I also went along the path of emotional vulnerability for the whump/angst this time instead of anything too physical. As a lot of you know, last chap was full on and very intense in the other direction, so this one is intended to even things out a bit. </p><p>I wanted to see if emotional whump is as 'powerful'? as physical whump. So again, would love to hear your thoughts.</p><p>The next one is probably a few weeks away. I've got some uni stuff due in a couple of weeks and will hopefully be getting a lot more hours at work in the next few weeks.</p><p>I had to get this one out of my head so I could focus on other things. </p><p>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was adding notes to this, because I'm still technically on a writing break and then... *shrugs helplessly*</p><p>Warnings: I'm... not really sure about how to tag this one. VERY mature themes, I guess? Erm... definitely horror. In fact, I'm not sure if this counts as angst or horror. It gives me the creeps? Suicide/self-harm from someone who isn't entirely lucid?</p><p>I don't know... You guys know I tagged Time's chapter with torture, but it didn't actually have any blood or violence and I'm not sure if it counted or deserved that tag? </p><p>This is similar because it's just... very dark but strange and I don't really know what to do with it. </p><p>Maybe, I'll just say, read at your own risk. Please be careful. Everyone will be ok in the end. </p><p>This one is also based on TWO of Narsh's drawings. </p><p><a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/632166033865736192/today-it-is-sky-tomorrow-who-knows-hes-just">Oh dear, this is the one that started this whole series</a> and <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/636872491587043328/i-just-cant-stop-myself-from-drawing-absolutely">Angy Sky is pure serotonin</a>. </p><p>Thank you Narsh, I know Sky's your favourite, I hope you like it...<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Four!’</em></p><p>The Smithy flinched at the shout and glanced over the head of the lizalfos he was fighting to see Sky sprinting towards him, the Master Sword gripped in his hand. From the look of focussed determination on Sky’s face it was clear that something was right behind him.</p><p>He blanched and pushed back against the Lizalfos trying to gain enough traction to move, but the beast simply leaned forwards and hissed angrily, spraying his face with thick saliva.</p><p>A dark shadow fell over him, blocking out the sun and the skin on Four's back began to prickle. He tensed involuntarily, expecting a knife or sword to tear into him from behind at any moment as the shadow moved closer.</p><p>Determined not to go down without a fight, he pushed forwards with a fierce cry and then swept his blade in an outward arc. The sharp steel finally bit into the soft skin of the Lizalfos' neck making it disappear with a squeal and a sprinkle of black dust. </p><p>Four hopped quickly to the left, bringing his shield up as he spun to face the threat behind him.</p><p>The small hero managed to snatch a brief impression of an old witch sitting on a broom. Her wand was pointed directly at him, so close he could smell the faint scent of damp moss and bitter mushrooms that was emitting from the bent, ancient, wood.</p><p>She had a cruel twist to her lips that didn’t reach her colourless eyes. A wisp of black, glittering sand began to emanate from the end of the want and he felt a brief stab of fear unease as it began to snake through the air towards him as if it had a mind of its own.</p><p>Time slowed for a moment, and then a strong hand grabbed the back of his tunic, hauling him backwards and away. A giddy, feeling of weightlessness swooped through his stomach as he was thrown, violently, to one side.</p><p>His wide, brown, eyes caught a glimpse of an embroidered white sail cloth and a soft green tunic. A pair of kind, determined, blue eyes. The back of a sandy blonde head as Sky turned back to the enemy, the knight standing where Four had been only a second before.</p><p>Four hit the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs and giving him no choice but to roll, moving with the force as he gasped for breath.</p><p>Dazed and confused, he rolled onto his stomach. Lifting his head with difficulty just as the witch's stream of black sand coagulated and thickened, dousing Sky in the glittering, sandy, substance.</p><p>The Skyloftian gasped in surprise, inadvertently breathing the material even further into his lungs. Immediately he choked, his hands flying up to his throat and chest.</p><p>Four heaved himself to his hands and knees, breathing harshly, icy terror flooding down his body when Sky wavered and then collapsed backwards onto the ground.</p><p>He scrambled to his feet and sprinted to his friend, falling to his knees next to him.</p><p>'Sky.' He said desperately. </p><p>The Skyloftian was unmoving, his eyes half open and distant.</p><p>Sky coughed and a mouthful of thick blood ran from his the corner of his mouth, down his cheek and onto the grass below. Another quiet cough, and more blood bubbled past his lips.</p><p>'Sky?' Four's voice wavered, hands hovering but not sure where was safe to touch, his breath left him in sharp gasps. </p><p>Sky didn't hear him.</p><p>He didn’t know where his body began or ended. </p><p>He was lost.</p><p>A fathomless, pitch-blackness rushed up from below, absorbing the young knight feet first. It swallowed him whole, encompassing all of his senses, one-by-one, until there was nothing left.</p><hr/><p>‘Hey. Wake up.’</p><p>Sky jolted bolt-upright, hot tears burning the back of his eyes. He looked around, confused but relieved to find himself on his bed-roll.</p><p>He let out a sigh.</p><p>‘I’m fine.’ He whispered under his breath to Four, who was standing next to him, looking down at him with curiosity and concern. ‘Just a bad dream.’</p><p>The Smithy nodded, moving towards the firepit where the others were gathered watching Wild cook breakfast.</p><p>Unsettled, the Chosen Hero took a moment to uncork his water skin, relishing the cool, clear liquid that ran down his parched throat and soothed the tightness behind his eyes.</p><p>His chest burned.</p><p>With a steadying breath, he closed his eyes and recorked the water, letting the warmth of the sun on his skin burn away the last of the darkness in his mind.</p><p>‘Sky.’</p><p>‘Oh, sorry!’ He muttered, finally rolling out of bed and joining them by the firepit. ‘Just a little trouble waking up this morning is all.’</p><p>He accepted his breakfast from Wild with a grateful smile and picked up his spoon, finally looking around at the others.</p><p>He frowned, there seemed to be something vaguely… off… about the way they were moving.</p><p>He watched as Warriors mechanically, mindlessly spooned food into his mouth . The Captain's movements were jerky and somewhat unnatural, he seemed to be moving his elbow and shoulders, but not his wrist or fingers. As soon as one bite of stew was in his mouth, the soldier immediately repeated the action, working steadily through his food.</p><p>Unspeaking.</p><p>Unblinking.</p><p>A quick glance around the campsite showed that the others were moving in exactly the same way.</p><p>Sky put his spoon in his stew and stirred it around absently, watching the others curiously, unease flickering at the base of his spine.</p><p>‘Why are you all… moving like that?’ He asked.</p><p>He finally lifted his a mouthful of stew into his mouth and immediately choked. </p><p>He reached and pulled a clump of long, blonde, hair out of his mouth. Disturbed, he dropped his eyes to the bowl and stood, stumbling backwards with a gasp of shock. He dropped the bowl, the contents, long clumps of blonde hair mixed with gravy spilled over the wooden rim, dripping into the dry dirt.</p><p>The clearing around him was completely silent.</p><p>He knew he was panting harshly, but couldn’t hear his own breaths.</p><p>He looked at the crackling fire in front of him, it was burning, he could feel the heat, but it was completely soundless.</p><p>He gasped and looked up again, terror filling his body when as one, the others raised their heads and looked at him.</p><p>Their expressions were all blank.</p><p>Sound came back to Sky with a rush.</p><p>Four opened his mouth and smiled, his teeth and lips bloodstained. ‘You should wake up.’ He said calmly, spooning gravy covered hair into his mouth. </p><p>Hyrule opened his mouth and began to scream.</p><hr/><p>A fear unlike anything he’d felt before swept over Four and he gasped out another breath.</p><p>Sky.</p><p>The Chosen Hero was lying on his back, eyes half open and glazed. A small amount of blood had leaked from his mouth and was pooling under his head.</p><p>Gently, he placed the pads of his finger-tips on the underside of Sky’s jaw, his head spinning in relief when a rapid, uneven pulse thrummed weakly against his skin</p><p>Sky was alive.</p><p>Carefully, Four shook his shoulder lightly.</p><p>‘Sky. <em>Sky</em>!’ The icy feeling of dread continued to grow when Sky didn’t even blink at the movement, completely unresponsive.</p><p>An ancient cackle that creaked like old branches came from behind him and Four raised his sword, crouching protectively over Sky’s prone form.</p><p>The witch was still hovering on her broom watching his distress with delight, her colourless eyes dancing with mirth.</p><p>Fury descended on Four and he stood, shaking from head to toe, eyes practically glowing with blue.</p><p>‘What. Did. You. Do?’ He hissed.</p><p>She laughed, twirling her wand. ‘It is nothing permanent. Unless it is. You never <em>can</em> tell.’ She answered cryptically.</p><p>Four took a threatening step forwards, looking every inch Farore’s chosen hero and not at all like the small, slender, teen he was.</p><p>‘Fix this.’ He pinned her with a glare. ‘<em>Now</em>.’</p><p>‘Don’t make that face.’ Her expression turned dark and ugly. ‘Your friend has simply reaped what he has sown. That is the problem with you Heroes, if he had just kept his nose out of it, he’d be fine and <em>you</em> would be the one in this state.’</p><p>She paused and fixed him with a beady eye and then without warning, she swept forwards on her broom, her face suddenly inches from Four's as she observed him. Despite his hair blowing back in the displaced air of her sudden movement, he met her head on.</p><p>Unflinching. </p><p>His glare deepened and he adjusted the grip on the hilt of his blade.</p><p>‘If it wasn’t that my wand needed to recharge, I would curse <em>you</em> as well. I know what you and the rest of your group have done to my Lord Ganon. Again and <em>again</em> you have overthrown his plans. To give even <em>one</em> of you an idea of what my Lord has experienced is more than I could wish for.’</p><p>Her grin again grew delighted, giving Four a view of sharp, brown, teeth.</p><p>‘Wish your friend luck, little Hero.’ She whispered right into his face.</p><p>‘He is going to need it.’ With a burst of dark purple light and another creaking cackle she disappeared, leaving Four alone with the unresponsive Sky.</p><p>Four crouched down to place his hands on Sky’s neck again, icy cold fear running down his spine when he realised that the Chosen Hero’s pulse was now <em>racing</em> under his gentle touch.</p><p>‘Sky…’ Four whispered. ‘I’m so sorry.’</p><hr/><p>With a gasp, Sky sat up in bed, panting harshly. Something fell from his forehead and he flinched, looking down quickly to see what it was.</p><p>A washcloth. Damp.</p><p>He looked around, he was in a bed.</p><p>Soft. Warm.</p><p>A rough, stone, fireplace to his left was burning merrily, the apple branches it had been built with crackling as the fire ate away at them.</p><p>It was dark outside the window. He knew this place. Ordon. Twilight’s treehouse. They must have changed to Twilight’s era.</p><p>A glance to his right revealed a small bedside table holding a glass of water. Suddenly thirsty, his chest <em>aching</em>, Sky fumbled for the glass and slowly drained it, his eyes fluttering closed as the cool liquid slipped down his throat.</p><p>Feeling better, he set the empty glass back on the small table and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, still trying to tame his harsh breathing.</p><p>Reaching out, he extended his right hand and gripped his upper arm, pinching <em>hard.</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Ouch…’</em>
</p><p>A laugh in the doorway caught he attention and he glanced up to see Twilight walking into the room, a bowl of water in his hands.</p><p>‘What did you do that for?’</p><p>Sky blushed and rubbed absently at the aching flesh.</p><p>‘Sorry, just a bad dream that seemed a bit too real.’</p><p>Twilight hummed in sympathy and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed a careful hand on Sky’s forehead, testing for fever. His hand was dry and cool and smelled faintly of wood-smoke. </p><p>‘No kidding.’ He said quietly. ‘You’ve had a really high fever for a few days. You seem to be doing better now though.’</p><p>‘I have?’ Sky muttered, bewildered and a little bemused.</p><p>Twilight nodded and stood, making his way to the door. ‘I’ll just go and get another potion, and, if you’re feeling up to it, the Cub made you some broth?’</p><p>Sky nodded and laid back with a sigh of relief, his heart rate and breathing finally slowing. </p><p>Twilight paused at the door and turned to look at him.</p><p>Sky frowned, unease licking at the back of his skull. He could feel a dull, burning, pressure in his chest.</p><p>Twilight’s expression was suddenly dull and blank, horror crawled up his spine when the Rancher’s head didn’t stop where it should have and instead kept twisting much, <em>much</em> too far. The bones in his neck made a grinding, popping, sound, twisting unnaturally.</p><p>Sky felt his fingers grip the bedspread beneath him, soft and warm, solid. His arm still throbbed where he had pinched it.</p><p>His vision swum slightly when Twilight’s head finally stopped after turning a full 180 degrees to look at the Skyloftian without moving his shoulders.</p><p>The Rancher grinned, exposing sharp canines dripping with blood and Sky screamed.</p><hr/><p>‘Rupee for your thoughts?’ Time rumbled good-naturedly, snapping Sky out of his pensive thoughts with a low gasp.</p><p>He blinked and realised that he was lagging at the back of the group as they walked through the expansive, lush, fields of Wild’s Hyrule. There was a dull, throbbing, pressure in his chest and he found himself rubbing at it absently.</p><p>Time usually strode at the front of the group, but it seemed he’d noticed Sky’s lack of attention and had allowed himself to drift backwards to check on the younger man.</p><p>Sky shrugged helplessly and Time gave a fond chuckle, reaching out to ruffle the younger Hero’s hair. Sky laughed a little self-deprecating.</p><p>The others teased him sometimes for daydreaming, for having his head in the clouds, but he couldn’t help it, <em>especially</em> not when the weather was as glorious as it was today.</p><p>The weather was perfect. Fluffy blue clouds dotted the deep, blue azure of the sky, a cool breeze wafted through the surrounding fields, rustling the grass around them softly and bringing the scent of fresh flowers and the distant baaing of goats.</p><p>The grass beneath his boots was soft, the overgrown path a pleasant change from the hard-packed dirt and cobbled roads that left their feet so sore at the end of the day. Wild danced past with an infections grin, handing each of the group an apple from the tree he’d just scaled.</p><p>Sky grinned and took a bite, the sweet, crisp tartness of the fruit filling his mouth with a satisfying crunch.  </p><p>He tilted his head back and felt the warm rays of the sun on his face. He breathed in deeply through his nose, letting his eyes drift closed as his feet carried him forwards, hearing Time’s sword clank gently against his armour as the elder walked beside him.</p><p>A brief beat of silence had Sky opening his eyes, the half-smile on his face falling into confusion as he staggered to a halt.</p><p>He was alone, soaked in sweat, breathing harshly, the Master Sword in his hand.</p><p>The beautiful grassy field around him was now dark and grey, scorch marks had been burned into the dirt and the acrid, sour, smell of magic filled the hazy air.</p><p>The immediate area around him was spotted with several dark rocks that he was sure hadn't been there before. </p><p>‘Time?’ He called. The sound was swallowed up, only travelling a few feet before disappearing.</p><p>He spun in a full circle. The copse of apple trees that had provided Wild with landmarks as they walked were twisted, uprooted and burned, their leaves ash and dust.</p><p>‘Time?’ He called again, he completed his circle and then took a half, startled, step backwards.</p><p>Ghirahim stood right in front of him, a satisfied tilt to his shoulders.</p><p>‘It’s your fault, you know?’ The sword asked with a nonchalant grin.</p><p>Sky looked at him in confusion, the feeling of pressure in his chest grew and he again rubbed at it absently.</p><p>His enemy’s grin expanded, became more delighted.</p><p>‘Ahhh… are you in <em>shock,</em> Skychild?’ He took a step forwards, moving into Sky’s personal space.</p><p>The Skyloftian could smell the faint aroma of iron that accompanied the sword. When his enemy spoke again, Sky could feel his warm breath gusting over his face. </p><p>‘You don’t believe the truth that your eyes are showing you? When <em>you’re</em> the one responsible for their curse?’ He whispered with relish.</p><p>Sky’s eyes widened and he stumbled back a step, tripping slightly on a lose stone and twisting his ankle. Pain shot up his leg, towards his knee and he gasped, reaching for the injured limb.</p><p>He looked around rapidly, confused and disoriented.  </p><p>Ghirahim laughed and spoke again, gesturing to the field around them with a broad sweep of his slender arm.</p><p>‘It’s <em>your</em> fault that they’re all dead.’</p><p>Sky didn’t understand. His ankle throbbed. The scent of burnt grass and something else that he couldn’t identify was starting to make him feel sick.</p><p>There was something strange about the rocks. The shape of them didn’t seem natural, they were too irregular to have been worn down by weather or water.</p><p>He limped closer to the nearest one and tapped it with the toe of his boot as Ghirahim watched, his face beaming and curious.</p><p>Sky frowned, the rock was strangely soft. Ignoring the sudden swell of dread that crackled through his limbs, he placed his boot on the stone and then gave it a gentle shove with his foot, rolling it over.</p><p>His knees buckled.</p><p>A lock of charred, blonde, hair was attached to a blackened scalp, grinning white teeth open in a gaping, skeletal, mouth.</p><p>A touch of blue material was at the burned figure’s throat, but he couldn’t tell if this was Warriors, Wild or Wind through the burn marks and scorched clothes.</p><p>Gasping his eyes shot up to look at the other ‘rocks’ that were blending in with the charred grass and blackened dirt.</p><p>Including the stone at his feet, there were eight.</p><p>The others were all dead, nothing but bones and ash.</p><p>He dropped his sword and stumbled backwards, falling to his knees. He put his hands over his ears, eyes huge and unseeing. The pressure in his chest built until he felt as if it would burn through his skin and into his tunic.</p><p>Ghirahim laughed and began to approach, his sword held high, flickering with a burning flame.</p><p>The burned figure’s head turned towards him suddenly, its mouth moving jerkily as it spoke in a rasping, agonising tone.</p><p>‘<em>Wake up</em>.’</p><hr/><p>A shadow in his peripheral vision caught his attention and his head rolled on his pillow, uncoordinated. His chest was stinging and he felt light-headed.</p><p>He was inside, but didn't know where he was. The building was made of rough, raw timber giving the structure the feeling of a hut.</p><p>Slipping silently through the slightly open door were two figures and he smiled, his whole body sagging with relief.</p><p>He could easily make out their silhouettes from the backlight of the moon outside. The Hero of Four Swords’ choppy bob, Twilight’s ruff of wolf fur.</p><p>‘Four, Twi… thank Hylia’</p><p>Twilight took a step forward, still enshrouded in shadow. Dizzy and needing the extra balance, Sky looked down for a moment to plant his hand on the rough, unfinished, wood of the bed frame, using the extra leverage to haul himself into a sitting position.</p><p>When he looked back up he was alone. The door to the hut moved slowly in a non-existent breeze, casting strange shadows on the hazy, dim, interior of the room.</p><p>He blinked, head twisting from side to side, looking for his friends.</p><p>‘Four?’ He called, hating how his voice shook slightly. ‘Twilight?’</p><p>His voice echoed in the darkness, sounding small and weak to his own ears. He frowned and twisted the other way, still searching.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>There, impossible to mistake, stood the silhouette of his Sun. He felt a rush of hope and then a deep, deep despair as the reality crept into his mind.</p><p>There was no way Zelda could be here.</p><p>This wasn’t real.</p><p>Zelda stepped forwards, into the light, she was drenched in blood, her beautiful eyes were an opaque, almost pearlescent, white. She was moving in a jerky, unsettling way, when she turned slightly he could see one of her arms was missing, her sleeve dirty and tattered.</p><p>Frightened tears burned the back of his eyes and he fell back onto the bed with a sob. He pressed his hands into his eyes trying desperately to keep his tears from falling.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was.</p><p>He didn’t understand what was happening.</p><p>Everything felt real. He could taste the stale air, feel the warmth of the blankets on his legs, hear Zelda’s rasping breathing.</p><p>She suddenly moved closer and leaned over the bed where Sky was lying, her long, matted, hair brushing against his face.</p><p>Her mouth opened in a smile, exposing rotting, blackened teeth.</p><p>She screamed.</p><hr/><p>‘Oh! You’re awake? How are you feeling?’</p><p>His eyes snapped open. He knew this place. Wild’s house.</p><p>Sky’s eyes were dull, surrounded by dark circles and impossibly pale skin as he looked up at Time. The young knight’s hopeful expression warped rapidly into something dark and uncertain.</p><p>Startled, and a little disturbed, Time reached out for the Skyloftian’s shoulder but Sky leaned backwards, out of Time’s grasp and reached for the sheathed Master Sword that was propped next to his bed.</p><p>‘Woah now…’ Time said softly, holding his hands up when Sky slowly stood, blade in hand. ‘What do you need that for?’</p><p>Sky didn’t answer, his movements jerky and unstable, one hand came up to clench at the material of his tunic, right over his chest.</p><p>‘S-sky?’ Time rumbled, unsure.</p><p>Sky didn’t answer and instead staggered down the stairs. He ignored the greetings and questions from the others and moved, single-mindedly, towards the polished wood of Wild’s front door, obviously meaning to leave.</p><p>Wild darted in front of him, blocking his path, expression earnest.</p><p>Sky looked away quickly, not able to handle the nightmarish movements and expressions he was sure would be on his friend’s face.</p><p>‘Sky, wait!'</p><p>Wild took a hesitant step back when Sky’s eyes sluggishly flicked towards him, the Champion snapped his mouth shut and swallowed nervously, obviously seeing the same disconcerting look in Sky’s eyes that Time had seen.</p><p>‘No…’ Sky muttered.</p><p>Wild shook his head, confused at the answer. He spread his hands, expression imploring.</p><p>‘You’ve been poisoned.’ Wild insisted. ‘There was a wit-‘</p><p>‘Not again…’ Sky interrupted as if he hadn’t heard a word the Champion had said.</p><p>His eyes drifted unsteadily around the group, obviously noticing that every wary, uncertain, eye was on him.</p><p>He wavered on his feet, only just managing to catch himself before he fell, panting slightly. Wild reached forwards and placed a supporting hand on his friend’s arm, meaning to help him to one of the wooden chairs by the table.</p><p>He was unprepared for the <em>rage</em> that suddenly filled the Sky’s features, a humourless laugh bubbled from his throat, sending chills down Wild’s spine.</p><p>An instinct, something deep, cold and ancient, warned Wild to back slowly away from the hero.</p><p>‘How dare you?’ Sky breathed, blue eyes carefully watching as Wild slowly stepped back towards the door.</p><p>His tone was light, almost congenial, but his eyes were <em>smouldering</em>. His calm surface hiding a maelstrom of emotion. Wild inched backwards, aware that the normally placid teen was in the grips of an all-encompassing, very, <em>very</em> rare rage.</p><p>Sky shifted his grip on the hilt of the Master Sword and slid his foot forwards slightly.</p><p>‘Wild, <em>move</em>!’ Time barked suddenly from the staircase, his tone tight and urgent.</p><p>Unbelievably fast, Sky flicked his wrist, slamming the sheathed Master Sword into Wild’s chest with all his strength and skill, for once not holding back at all. </p><p>Wild only had time to gasp in surprise before he was flying through the air.</p><p>His back made contact with the hard wood of his front door and a burst of pain shot along his spine before, with a deafening crack, he felt the wood splinter beneath him.</p><p>And then he was falling, over the threshold, over his stoop. He landed hard on his side, rolling several times along the damp grass, too surprised to stop himself.</p><p>He gave a strangled yell of shock when a gust of icy wind scented with ozone fluttered through his tunic. A sudden, breathless, weightlessness took hold of his body, and then he began to fall again. </p><p>His hand, reacting faster than his mind, shot out to grip onto the rough, sandy stone of the walls of the natural gully that traversed his property. For a moment, he hung, one handed and slightly dazed, sure from the grinding pain in his chest that at least one of his ribs was cracked.</p><p>He shook his head slowly, his ears tuning back in to his surroundings. He could hear several of the others calling his name, the surprised shouts from Bolson and Karson next to his cooking pot.</p><p>With a little effort, he swung his other hand up to find a hand hold, heaving himself back over the edge and onto the grass, climbing easily to his feet.</p><p>There was a deep, deep silence as the other Heroes looked between Sky and Wild.</p><p>‘L-link?!’ Bolson asked warily, he held a sledgehammer in his white-knuckled grip, edging forwards.</p><p>The builder was clearly nervous and a little perplexed after seeing his young friend come flying out of the house and roll off the small cliff. ‘Are you ok?’</p><p>Wild nodded, eyes on Sky who was watching him dully from just inside the door.</p><p>‘I’m fine.’ He breathed. ‘Our friend has been poisoned, stay back, he’s very dangerous.’</p><p>Sky moved out the front door stiffly, stepping over the splintered wood and in the gloomy light of the cloudy sky.</p><p>Swaying dizzily, his skin pale and with no hint at all of his natural, pleasant, smile, Sky was nearly unrecognisable.</p><p>Karson nodded slowly, licking his lips, pale and unsure, eyes shooting between the two young-men, and Bolson gave a low, sigh, edging backwards to give them space but not releasing the grip he held on the sledgehammer.</p><p>‘Be careful, lad.’ He advised, both retreating back to the cooking pot fully prepared to enter the fray if Wild looked like he needed them.</p><p>‘What the fuck, Sky?’ Wind asked, bewildered.</p><p>Cautiously, the others edged out of the front door behind the young knight, flanking him.</p><p>‘I don’t think he recognises us.’ Wild mumbled, shaking his arms out to try and bring feeling back into them after the hard hit.</p><p>Resigned dread filled the faces of his friends, and they turned back to look at Sky whose eyes still blazed with fury.</p><p>‘I recognise you, Wild.’ He disagreed simply.</p><p>His light tone again hid the extent of his temper. His eyes narrowed and his tone dropped in an instant.</p><p>‘<em>You</em>...’ He began, gesturing with the, now unsheathed, Master Sword.</p><p>‘Are not really here. <em>I’m</em> not really here. This is just, another <em>dream</em>, another <em>nightmare.</em>’</p><p>A long silence greeted his words as the others exchanged horrified looks.</p><p>‘Sky. This isn’t a dream. It’s real.’ Four said fighting to keep his voice even. His eyes were surprisingly steady despite glinting with distressed, unshed, tears.</p><p>Sky blinked for a moment, looking genuinely unsure, he felt pressure building in his chest and raised his hand to clench at it. He shook his head slowly, already this dream seemed different to the others.</p><p>Four pressed his advantage. ‘You aren’t dreaming. You’re <em>hallucinating</em>. You were poisoned. By a witch… while you were protecting <em>me</em>… do you remember?’</p><p>He tilted his head to the side, his Minish earring swinging. It was such a distinctly Four mannerism that Sky took a step backwards as though physically struck, startled eyes again sweeping over the rest of the group.</p><p>‘Stop.’ He hissed through his teeth, looking conflicted, he shook his head hard and then his knees buckled, almost dumping him into the wet grass. He stumbled with a gasp, hand flying to his chest.</p><p>Time took a step forward, moving to stand next to Four. The differences in their height, but similarity in their stances was striking.</p><p>‘She poisoned you, doused you in powder and you inhaled it.’ Time tried softly</p><p>Again, Sky’s expression flickered uncertainly. He frowned, entire body shaking with the effort of standing.</p><p>‘We’re friends.’ Warriors added quietly, emotion had made his dark blue eyes appear nearly black.</p><p>Sky raised his sword, the act of holding it up seemed to be almost more than he could bear, entire arm shaking with the effort.</p><p>‘You’re <em>not</em> them, you’re just nightmares wearing their faces.’ Sky looked haunted, the despair in his eyes clear as day.</p><p>It was suddenly clear to all of them, Sky was not only furious and confused.</p><p>He was also desperate.</p><p><em>Terrified</em>.</p><p>It had been two days since they had found him and Four after the attack. The Smithy explained what had happened to the best of his ability but they still didn’t know what the hallucinogenic powder had done to their friend. From his reactions, it was beginning to become clear what he had gone through.</p><p>Sky seemed to suspect his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the young knight didn’t know which parts of what he was seeing to believe. He only knew that he seemed to be in danger and that these familiar apparitions that had appeared couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>He shook his head slowly and lifted his gaze slightly, looking at each of them, his own eyes were over-bright and dilated, face pale. He looked exhausted.</p><p>‘No, you’re not my friends.’ He said sadly, he raised the sword again, entire body shaking visibly.</p><p>‘Guys…?’ Wind said uncertainly, falling back into a defensive stance.</p><p>‘Get the sword off him.’ Time ordered in a grunt. ‘But don’t hurt him.’</p><p>Sky’s eyes flickered uncertainly again to the two builders hiding by the cooking pot and again hesitated.</p><p>His other nightmares had been full of people he knew, they had never contained strangers before. He didn’t know these two.</p><p>Distracted, he stared at the two builders for a long heartbeat, leaving himself open for one brief, essential, moment.</p><p>He gave a startled cry when Four darted forwards and dropped to the ground, swinging his foot in a wide, controlled, circle that hit the back of Sky’s ankles and sent him sprawling into the dirt.</p><p>Four stood quickly, prepared to strike again if needed and then paused, Sky wasn’t even looking at him. He was distracted again, wide, horrified, blue eyes staring at something at the edge of the cliff.</p><p>‘…<em>Zelda?</em>’ He cut himself off with a gasp, hand coming up to his chest. ‘Don’t, <em>not again</em>… Hylia, whatever you want—I can… just don’t…’ He voice wavered slightly, and then cracked in despair.</p><p>‘<em>Please</em>.’</p><p>With an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat, Warriors strode forwards, catching all of their attention. He had had enough.</p><p>Slowly, slowly. Warriors lifted his arms out from his side, showing he was unarmed he walked forwards until he was an arm’s length from the Skyloftian, shoulder to shoulder with Four and then simply stood, compassionate, <em>worried</em>, blue eyes on his friend.</p><p>Sky hesitated, the sword in his hand shaking violently, he staggered again to his feet. There was something swirling in his eyes, a sudden uncertainty that maybe this <em>wasn’t</em> a dream that had him hesitating.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, expression hardening and Warriors closed his eyes, his arms still up and out, making no move to defend himself.</p><p>Sky made a sound of discomfort, the shaking in his hand increased, travelled along his arm until his whole body was shuddering violently.</p><p>‘No. I <em>have</em> to…’ He mumbled to himself through chattering teeth. ‘Or I’ll never wake up.’ His eyes flickered again to the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Icy blue light glinted along the length of the Master Sword as Sky raised it, his expression dark, <em>furious</em>, preparing to strike.</p><p>Warriors didn’t move, his eyes still closed, expression peaceful, a gust of icy wind blew his tunic and fluttered through his hair.</p><p>‘<em>Sky</em>…’ Four whispered his voice strangled, expression desperate and pleading, he didn’t move. ‘<em>Don’t.</em>’</p><p>Warriors opened his eyes a crack, surveying him, and Sky growled, his chest was <em>burning</em>.</p><p>His eyes hardened as he prepared himself for a dodge, a strike, but Warriors didn’t move. Instead, the soldier did something so in character, so distinctly <em>him</em> that Sky gasped as if struck, hand flying up to clench at his chest.</p><p>The Captain smiled faintly, and then winked.</p><p>Sky shook his head sluggishly, eyes on Zelda standing on the edge of the cliff. Her head was hanging at an unnatural angle, her hair over her face, hiding her expression.</p><p>There was no way she could really be here, and if she wasn’t here, none of them were. It would be any second now that the others would begin to move in that jerky, nightmarish way, their faces blank and accusing.</p><p>He began to laugh softly.</p><p>This wasn’t real.</p><p>None of it was real.</p><p>He’d lost his mind.</p><p>The burning in his chest intensified and his laughing turned into sobs.</p><p>‘S-sky?’ He looked up, and began to sob harder at the terrified expressions on his friend’s faces. Any moment now, they would all be wearing the same, horrifying expression he could see peeking out from underneath Zelda’s hair, their faces dripping with blood.</p><p>If this was his new reality, shifting from place to place, world to world to see these terrifying, nightmarish, versions of his friends, he didn’t want to live in it.</p><p>A glimmer caught his attention and his eyes flicked down to see the sparkling blade of the Master Sword lying in his hand.</p><p>He felt like he had lost control, he couldn’t tell if he was awake.</p><p>He felt like his sanity was slipping, hanging by a single, fraying, thread.</p><p>Maybe, to truly wake up, he was the one who needed to die?</p><p>He paused, hesitating.</p><p>One swift, strong, stroke and all of this would be over. He would wake up.</p><p>Dazedly, he looked down at the blade in his hand, and for a long moment he simply stared at his own reflection in the tempered steel.</p><p>Zelda began to move towards him, a clump of her long blonde hair fell from her scalp, revealing a patch of white bone.</p><p>He couldn’t do this anymore.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, clenched his eyes closed and gripped the handle, placing the tip of his sword against his own chest.</p><p>He needed to wake up.</p><p>‘Sky!’ Sky looked up at the shout to see the Smithy darting towards him. The expressions on the faces of the others behind him were stricken and horrified.</p><p>With a strangled gasp, Sky thrust the weapon, hard, into his own chest, right where the burning sensation had settled.</p><p>His grip slipped slightly when a sudden, searing, burning pain shot up his fingers and into his arms. A thick, black haze leapt from the wound, dissipating into the air like fine sand. His knees buckled and he fell, hands slipping from the weapon and falling to the grass.</p><p>Chaos broke out around him, the ground rumbled under his head as several feet ran towards him, a muddle of voices all speaking and yelling at the same time, frightened and panicked. A pair of hands, glowing pink entered his peripheral vision, rested on his chest.</p><p>He felt himself lifted slightly, settled onto something soft. A lap.</p><p>‘No! What have you done?<em> Sky…!</em>’ Four’s face hovered in front of him, pale and shaky. Tears were running down his face, he seemed to be having trouble breathing.</p><p>Sky was suddenly confused, his vision began to fade. Was this… was this real?</p><p>Slowly, lethargically he raised his head, his eyes looking at the group standing around him as if he was seeing them for the first time. He began to understand the significance of the two unknown men.</p><p>They were <em>real</em>, they were <em>frightened</em>, because of <em>him. </em></p><p>His mind suddenly seemed much clearer despite the haze of agony and Sky wondered if it could be attributed to the black sand leaving his body as the Master Sword entered it.</p><p>‘Hyrule?’ He breathed.</p><p>The Traveller nodded, his eyebrows knitted together, expression pinched and pale as he concentrated, his hands still glowing pink.</p><p>‘It’s me.’ He confirmed, he took a few, slow, deep breaths and faded out of the conversation, focussing all of his attention on healing the deep wound in Sky’s chest.</p><p>Sky tilted his head back slightly, a multi-coloured tunic and a bob of blonde hair entered his field of vision.</p><p>‘…<em>Four</em>...?’</p><p>The Smithy nodded, and leaned forwards to look at his friend’s face.</p><p>Sky was barely conscious now.</p><p>‘Sky...’ He soothed, leaning forwards further to make eye contact, his own expression was distressed and guilty. ‘We’ve got you. Whatever that powder was, I think the Master Sword neutralised it.’</p><p>The short teen hitched a watery laugh edged with hysteria.</p><p>‘You didn’t have to stab yourself in the <em>chest</em>.’ He chided, smoothing Sky’s hair back from his face with violently shaking fingers stained with blood.</p><p>Sky’s eyes flickered to the edge of the cliff.</p><p>‘She’s gone.’ He murmured feverishly, his fingers tightened their grip on Four’s arm.</p><p>‘Zelda’s gone, so you must all be…here? Am…I…<em>real</em>?’</p><p>Hyrule let out a shuddering breath and staggered to his feet, catching himself on an uncharacteristically shaky looking Legend who wrapped his arms around his successor without a word.</p><p>The Veteran was staring at Sky as if he’d never seen him before, his red-brown eyes wide and frightened. For once Legend wasn’t trying to hide his expression, the terror and uncertainty in his expression was raw and unfiltered.</p><p>Wild stepped forward cautiously and draped his heavy, blue, cloak over the Skyloftian, pulling the hood up to cocoon him in darkness and block his view of the cliff.</p><p>With a hitching breath, Sky allowed himself to bury his face in the shoulder of Four’s soft, multi-coloured, tunic.</p><p>‘<em>Four</em>…’ He whispered, voice breaking, fingers fisting into the soft, green material. ‘<em>…I can’t tell what’s real</em>.’</p><p>Four breathed in a hitching sob, his expression dismayed and wordlessly tightened his grip.</p><p>A long moment passed and Sky slowly faded out, his tight grip slackening. The Master Sword wound was bleeding only sluggishly now, the worst of the damage healed by Hyrule who was slowly leaning more and more of his weight on Legend.</p><p>‘Come on.’ Time mumbled, moving forwards with a nod towards Karson and Bolson who nodded back, wide-eyed and shaky. ‘Let’s get him back inside.’</p><hr/><p>‘<em>Sky</em>…’ Four’s voice wavered on a faint whisper. He was rocking backwards and forwards very slightly, his head down and his hair and Minish earring swaying as he moved, his hands were clutching one of the Skyloftian’s, his small thumbs rubbing incessant circles on the back of Sky’s larger one.</p><p>‘Sky, <em>please</em>, wake up.’</p><p>Sky blinked. Once, twice. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before clearing and he sluggishly opened his eyes a crack.</p><p>‘<em>Sky!’ </em>At the small movement from his friend, Four placed a calloused hand on the side of the Chosen Hero’s face, helping him focus. ‘Are you really awake?’</p><p>The small teen was unprepared when very, very slowly, Sky allowed his eyes to close again and then rolled over so his back was to the Smithy.</p><p>The Skyloftian brought his hands up and covered his ears, clenching his eyes shut, bringing his knees to his chest.</p><p>‘Sky?’ Four’s voice was startled, shaking slightly.</p><p>Sky curled up even tighter, knees to his chin.</p><p>‘No… I thought. <em>I can’t</em>…please. <em>Please.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Sky</em>.’ Four said quietly, voice thick with emotion.</p><p>He pushed Sky’s hair out of his dull, glazed, eyes, the Skyloftian seemed to be focussed on simply breathing. A large bandage was wrapped around his otherwise bare abdomen, where he had thrust the Master Sword into his torso, only missing vital organs by Fi’s intervention and the luck of the Chosen hero.</p><p>‘It’s ok. This is real.’ Four soothed, voice shaking slightly, reaching for a red potion. He helped Sky roll back over and then dribbled a little into his mouth, watching relieved as his friend swallowed it.</p><p>Sky made a small sound of confusion, eyes fluttering and disoriented and Four shook his head, softly calming him.</p><p>‘Wh-where…? Weren’t…?’</p><p>‘We’re with the others.’ Four whispered, his eyes glistened in the firelight. He had heavy circles under his eyes but with the uncharacteristic expression of cautious hope on his face, he looked young, almost boy-ish. ‘In Wild’s house.’</p><p>‘What…? Hap…pened…?’ Sky breathed.</p><p>‘We didn’t know what was wrong with you. Hyrule, Legend and Wild did some tests on the powder the witch doused you in… but… you breathed in <em>so</em> much…’ he grasped the Chosen Hero’s hand in both of his, unconsciously beginning to rock backwards and forwards again in distress.</p><p>‘It was bad, Sky…’ he muttered, his voice tight with repressed emotion.</p><p>‘We think it was some kind of hallucinogen, it locked you in your body for two days before you finally woke up. But then… you still… you couldn’t tell that you were really awake. We moved you out of your own room and onto the couch because we all wanted to keep an eye on you when… after…you...’</p><p>His voice turned worryingly vague, almost dreamy and, from the corner of his eye, Sky saw Twilight take half a worried step towards the small teen, before being held back by Time.</p><p>‘You thought we were hallucinations… you had the Master Sword… and you… you tried…if Hyrule hadn’t…’ he trailed off, lowering his head again with a hard shake. His hair and Minish earring swayed as he again rocked rhythmically, harder than before, falling silent.</p><p>Sky paused, tearing his eyes from his small friend and allowing them to roam listlessly around the room. The others were all watching him cautiously, silently, aware that he was awake but looking at him as if he was made of glass. No one entirely sure how lucid the Chosen Hero really was and were watching him carefully painfully aware of how badly their miscalculation had ended last time.</p><p>Both Warriors and Wind’s eyes were suspiciously red. Hyrule was laid on a pile of cushions on the floor next to him, breathing slowly and deeply in the way that he only did when he had exhausted himself with his healing magic.</p><p>Sky put a hand up to touch the bandages around his mid-section.</p><p>It had… been real? He had really stabbed himself with the Master Sword. Is that what had finally neutralised the Witch’s curse?</p><p>‘I’m so sorry.’ Sky said softly, regret colouring his tone. ‘I didn’t think… that it was real.’</p><p>With a slow exhale, Four stopped rocking and then leaned forwards and wrapped his arms gently around the Chosen Hero.</p><p>His whole body shaking, Sky hesitantly hugged him back.</p><p>‘I thought you didn’t like hugs?’ He asked, feeling dull and slow, choosing not to mention how the Smithy’s small form was shaking just as violently as his own.</p><p>Four didn’t speak and Sky felt a stab of terror pierce his heart, his mind clearing slightly.</p><p>He knew for a fact that the small smithy didn’t like physical contact. Four was the last one in the group to reach out, only doing so when he was feeling extremely vulnerable. For him to be voluntarily hugging the older teen now he was either much more worried than Sky had realised or… Sky still hadn’t woken up.</p><p>‘<em>Four</em>…’ He gasped, suddenly desperate, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Several people moved forwards slightly, Sky noticed with a jolt that the Master Sword was strapped firmly to Warriors’ back.</p><p>Sky clawed at Four’s upper arms, pushing the young man away so he could look at him. ‘I need you to say something only you would say. <em>Please</em>.’</p><p>There was a brief pause while the small Smithy considered his friend’s words, seeming to understand the sentiment behind them if not the entire meaning.</p><p>A half-smile formed on the short teen’s face and he leaned back in, putting his head on Sky’s shoulder.</p><p>‘You need to be hugged. Hugging releases oxytocin. It helps to heal both physical and emotional wounds.’ Four mumbled into the Chosen Hero’s chest. His grip tightened, still careful around the bandages that were wound around the injury in Sky’s chest.</p><p>Finally, with a hitching laugh, Sky let relieved tears fall, hugging Four back earnestly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I always feel like I'm taking such a huge risk with this series? </p><p>I thought it would get easier to write as the series progresses, but I keep pushing and it... doesn't? </p><p>I'm not sure about this one, I'm not sure that it makes much sense. I was going for kind of a nightmarish-vibe, and hope it came across ok... this is all experimental. If it doesn't work, I can always edit it later. It's not like I'm getting paid or anything, right? LOOOOL (honestly, sometimes I take this too seriously and then try to remind myself that it's ok to make mistakes). </p><p>I'd love to know your thoughts. I'm a little strapped for ideas for a few of the upcoming chapters, so if there's something specific in this you liked/didn't like, please let me know what it was. </p><p>This one feels a little different to the rest of them. Maybe because most of the battle is fought inside his head? Maybe because there are no YIGA?? </p><p>Next chapter will definitely be a little while away. There are some IRL things happening in the next few weeks.<br/>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: a little blood, nothing graphic I guess prbably about as bad as it was for the Time chapter if you read that one... so it's bleeding, but like... aesthetically? Headwound/concussion and temporary drowning/hypothermia. </p><p>...poor Four... </p><p>Based on, probably my favourite of Narsh's whump drawings series, <a href="https://narsh-poptarts.tumblr.com/post/633075941206343680/i-dont-think-he-does-too-well-with-head-injuries">Four</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four ground his teeth together and arched his back against the frozen tree behind him, desperately trying to tear himself free.</p><p>A Yiga footsoldier's forearm was anchoring the small smithy’s body against the tree, the other hand covering his mouth, preventing him from making a sound.</p><p>The assassin was panting slightly, tiny puffs of breath escaping from beneath the painted wood of the upside-down Sheikah mask, the frozen vapour diffusing into the air around them as he looked over Four’s shoulder and in the direction of the others.</p><p>Fear, adrenaline and frustration crackled though Four's limbs as he fought, hard, against the grip. His entire body was lurching rhythmically with the rapid, powerful, pounding of his heart. His fingertips clawed and slipped on the assassin's gauntlet as he tried, desperately, to remove the hand that was keeping him silent.</p><p>Four readjusted his grip on the leather and metal armour covering the Yiga’s hand and dug his fingers in, trying to get enough purchase to tear the limb away from his mouth. The bare skin of his fingers stuck painfully to the patches of naked steel, frosted over in the extreme chill of the Lanaryu region, but he barely noticed.</p><p>He sucked air rapidly through his nose, every breath filling his lungs with the sharp, stinging prickle of icicles.</p><p>He had been careless, convinced that no enemies would risk travelling this high into the inhospitable, frozen mountains of Wild’s Lanaryu and his attention had been focused on admiring the glitter and sparkle of the puffy white clouds rolling through the valley below.</p><p>Distracted, and with his naturally shorter stride, he had slowly drifted behind the others.</p><p>He never heard the footsteps as someone crept closer to him through the snow. He didn't see the flashes of red of the Yiga uniform, half-hidden by the frozen, black trees that lined their route.</p><p>It wasn't until a red clad hand snuck over his mouth and a powerful arm wound firmly around his waist that he realised they were being followed. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop away, the hand muffling his gasp of surprise. </p><p>Eyes wide and desperate, he had flung his hand out, fingers reaching for the edge of Wild’s cloak, his fingernails scraping against the rich, blue material before he was pulled clear off his feet and away from the others, into the small copse of trees they were travelling beside.</p><p>The Yiga had slammed him roughly against the frozen, bark of a leafless, black tree, and had immediately leaned around him to check if they had been noticed. </p><p>Four’s eyes narrowed, and the hand over his mouth wasn’t able to entirely shut out the growl of frustrated rage that tore from his throat.</p><p>He shifted, grinding the back of his head into the sharp bark of the tree in an attempt to put enough distance between the assassin’s hand and his mouth to make a sound. The skeletal fingers of the thin, black branches, caught at his hair and clothes, but he paid them no mind.</p><p>Furious, the small Hero tensed his core and brought his leg up, kicking as hard as he could, pressing his back tight into the bark behind him for more leverage.</p><p>The solid tip of his boot caught the unaware Yiga hard in the rib, right where his chest plate met the softer leather that protected his torso. The Yiga grunted and swore, his attention turning back to the small Hero he held.</p><p>‘Shut up!’ The Yiga hissed, leaning close. His muted voice shook audibly, but without being able to see the assassin’s expression, Four wasn’t sure if he was anxious and excited at the thought that the other heroes would hear and come to investigate Four’s disappearance, or if he was simply cold, walking on the frozen mountain top wearing only, dyed leather and metal.</p><p>‘<em>Shut. Up!</em>’</p><p>Four glared back at the mask in front of him, his eyes smoldering, having absolutely no intention of doing as he was told. He was not a loud person by nature, but it was clear, if given the chance, he would not hesitate to scream as loudly as he could.</p><p>He kicked out again with a muffled growl of frustration, but the Yiga was ready this time.</p><p>The assassin quickly removed his hand from Four's mouth, but before the small hero could yell, the Yiga quickly wound his fingers into Four’s bobbed hair, gripped tightly, and then <em> slammed </em> the back of the small Hero's head, hard, against the wood of the frozen tree behind him.</p><p>Four instantly went limp, dazed, his hands slipping from the Yiga’s arm to hang by his side.</p><p>His face tingled, his vision pulsing between black and white, a dull ringing sound overtaking all of his other senses and for a long moment, he drifted, not unconscious, but not entirely conscious either.</p><p>He inhaled slowly through his nose, trying to overcome the spinning behind his eyes and the pain shooting from his skull down his spine.</p><p>With a surge of adrenaline that took the Yiga by surprise for the second time, he kicked again, aiming for height rather than power this time. His boot caught the Yiga under the arm, overextending the assassin’s elbow. With a startled curse, the Yiga released him out of reflex and Four was dropped, landing awkwardly at the base of the tree.</p><p>Stars twirled in his mind and instinctively, he threw his right arm behind him to cushion the unexpected fall, tipping backwards onto his shoulder when, with a dull crunch, he sank several inches into an icy patch of ground.</p><p>A sense of disorientation stole over him, followed by a strong feeling that something was very wrong.</p><p>Despite his better judgement he looked down.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It hadn’t been the icy ground giving way at all.</p><p>It had been his arm.</p><p>From the unnatural bulge in his forearm, it was obvious that the crunching sound <em> hadn’t </em> been the thin coating of fresh ice that covered the snow giving way as he fell.</p><p>It had been the bones in his arm breaking.</p><p>Pain began to bloom, sharp and liquid hot through his arm and his shoulder and his head swam dizzily as he gingerly sat upright. He hugged the limb close to his abdomen, trying to wiggle his fingers to test the range of movement and assess the damage and gasped in a sharp breath through his teeth when his vision whitened for a moment, burning pain tearing through his whole body like a wildfire as the bones ground together.</p><p>He shook his head slowly. He needed to get away. He stumbled to his feet, pulling his broken arm closer to his chest and curling his torso protectively around it, preparing to run towards the others.</p><p>Towards safety.</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth, trying to suppress the pain enough to find his voice and call for help.</p><p>He took one stumbling, shaky step, a second, and then a grunt of exertion behind him caught his attention. A blur of something large and blunt entered his field of vision and then there was a feeling of pressure. A sharp crack that resonated and echoed through his skull. A flash of light and then a strong burst of pain.</p><p>Without a sound he crumpled, face first, into the snow, unconscious before he hit the freezing ground.</p><p>The Yiga stood over the fallen Hero, his breath leaving from behind the mask in small puffs of frozen vapour. He lifted his arm and flexed his arm experimentally wincing when the limb throbbed, it was obvious that the small hero had managed to sprain his elbow.</p><p>He reached out with the club he'd hit the Smithy with, poking the young man gently before laughing quietly.</p><p>It had been a good hit. Solid. The small hero was going to be out for some time.</p><p>The assassin bent down to gather him up, throwing the limp Hero over his shoulder and striding through the crunching snow into the trees.</p><p>All that remained in the clearing were several patches of upturned snow from their struggles.</p><p>And Four’s Minish earring, half buried in the snow, a spattering of bright red blood staining the snow around it. </p>
<hr/><p>Legend heaved off his pack and leaned it up against a frozen tree, reaching up to place a hand on his stiff shoulder, kneading the inflamed joint and tilting his neck from side-to-side trying to loosen the muscles.</p><p>The Veteran stared blankly around the clearing, subconsciously taking stock of his friends as they took a break from their walk. Wild was already building a fire, preparing to cook them a warm, nourishing snack to keep them going before concocting a full-meal when they arrived.</p><p>Legend frowned and blinked back to awareness, looking more thoroughly at the group around him, a strange feeling of dread settling over his chest. </p><p>He couldn’t see Four.</p><p>He looking out into the woods that surrounded them and then back to the fire where the others were gathered. He glanced down at the packs by his feet to see if the younger man’s pack had been left, in case Four had disappeared into the woods to relieve himself.</p><p>Nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p>No pack. No sword. No Four.</p><p>Concerned he cleared his throat, his chest tight.</p><p>‘Where’s the Smithy?’</p><p>As if he’d invoked a spell, the others froze, looking up from the fire to scan their immediate surroundings, the concern and disbelief on their faces gradually hardening when they realised that there was no sign of their quiet blacksmith.</p><p>‘When was the last time someone saw him?’ Warriors asked his voice far too steady and a little too clipped as the Captain fought to control himself. His eyes were gleaming.</p><p>Silence. Thoughtful, but loaded and tense, filled the space around them.</p><p>‘It was only about 15 minutes ago… just before we stopped…’ Twilight answered finally. ‘I asked him about the chipped buckle on my bag.’ He ran a hand through his hair, and breathed out through his nose, eyes a little too wide as he surveyed the others.</p><p>‘But since then… has anyone seen him?’</p><p>Grim, worried, faces met him and the Rancher felt a thrill of fear run down his spine.</p><p>Time snapped the Biggeron sword onto the clip on his back with a sharp click, shoulders high and ready for battle.</p><p>‘Wild, this cabin you’re leading us to, will we be able to find it if we continue on this route?’</p><p>Wild pulled the Sheikah slate from his belt and tapped rapidly on the screen for a moment, he bit his lip and nodded seriously.</p><p>Time nodded slowly back his eye slightly glazed in thought and worry.</p><p>‘You and Warriors head to the cabin and start a fire, make sure it’s ready for tonight. Sky and Twilight, I need you to backtrack the way we came and search further inland, Legend and Hyrule, check to the West, Wind and I will head East. We know he couldn’t have gone North unless he went over the cliff…’ He stuttered to a stop at his own words and gave his head a rapid shake, as if to shake the unwelcome thoughts from his head. The eldest hero frowned up at the sky, checking his internal clock which was always unnervingly accurate.</p><p>‘We have a couple of hours until dark. Once the sun starts to set, head towards the cabin. We don’t need anyone out in this cold all night.’</p><p>The others nodded seriously, no one arguing, and Time frowned, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Nausea swirled in his stomach, his heart beating a rapid rhythm that he would never allow to pierce his facade of confident efficiency.</p><p>‘Let’s find our Smithy.’</p>
<hr/><p>Four awoke slowly, his teeth chattering and his head and arm throbbing in time with his heart.</p><p>He lifted his head with difficulty, holding back a groan and shaking his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>His body was shivering all over, his arm spasming as the involuntary movements ground the broken bones together. His wrists were tied in front of him and he was sitting in a surprisingly soft sofa which, although worn and patched, was clean and dry.</p><p>Tilting his head carefully, trying not to cause more pain in his already throbbing skull, he looked around.</p><p>He was inside what appeared to be a small, rustic hut that was in a state of complete disrepair. </p><p>A tiny, barely lit, fire was glowing, dull orange and brown, in the hearth. The fire was low, only a few thin pieces of wood had been placed in the grate and already they had been almost almost eaten to ash by the fire, doing little to change the freezing temperature of the room. </p><p>The only other light was filtering through a small window, the panes half-buried by snow, on the opposite wall. The light streaming through appeared almost silver, hazy with dust and debris in a way that indicated the building he was in was either rarely used or completely abandoned.</p><p>He shivered again and gave a quiet groan. </p><p>Goddess, he <em> despised </em> the cold.</p><p>His broken arm felt like it was full of shards of glass, his vision whiting slightly around the edges with every rapid beat of his heart. With a sigh he allowed his eyes to fall closed for a moment, knowing from the blinding pain radiating from the back of his head and the way the room spun, that he was concussed</p><p>He still wore his winter coat, but although it had been suitable while he’d been moving through the snow in the bright sunshine with the others, it was far too thin for an extended trip in the mountains.</p><p>He looked down at the ropes binding his wrists, noticing with absent surprise that the rest of him was unbound. Experimentally he shifted his arms to test the bonds and flagged slightly to the side with a small whimper of agony when the bones in his broken arm protested.</p><p>A gust of frigid wind whistled down the chimney, making the embers in the fire place glow for a moment and wrapping him in a sheet of cold. He squeezed his eyes closed and took slow, measured, breaths, trying to suppress the shivering that was jolting his arm. </p><p>He closed his eyes softly, trying to hang onto consciousness despite the severe concussion that had his entire body feeling numb and his head disconnected from reality.</p><p>Bracing himself against the soft material of the faded, green couch behind him, he gritted his teeth and pushed with upwards with his legs. The nausea quelling in his stomach and the sharp stabs of pain from throughout his body making the process much harder than it should have been.</p><p>But, finally, he was on his feet, lightheaded, disoriented and in severe pain, but standing.</p><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.</p><p>A steady dripping sound caught his attention and he looked down, confused.</p><p>Blood?</p><p>It seemed to be coming from him. Slowly, he raised his bound hands and brushed the back of his unbroken arm against his forehead.</p><p>It was wet when he pulled it away, his hand coated with half-congealed blood, bright red and sticky. He made a noise of confusion and then closed his eyes as the pounding increased.</p><p>He took a step towards the door of the hut, wobbly and uncoordinated, but stumbled to a stop when a surprisingly high pitched voice, sounding halfway between amused and curious, stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>‘Where, <em> exactly </em>, do you think you’re going?’</p><p>Slowly, Four turned his head.</p><p>Sitting in the wooden chair next to the fire place watching his every move, legs crossed casually, was the Footsoldier.</p><p>Four frowned at his own inattention, a spike of worry spearing through the dizzying blanket that clouded his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed the Yiga, but, more concerningly, hadn’t even thought to look for him.</p><p>He mustn’t be doing well if he was making mistakes like that.</p><p>He stumbled, catching himself on the window sill with his elbow before he could fall to the ground, gasping in pain when his arm was jolted.</p><p>The Yiga stood slowly, gracefully and stalked towards him.</p><p>‘So, <em> you </em> are one of Farore’s chosen heroes?’ He asked rhetorically, his tone was slow and coloured with judgement. He circled the Smithy who stood, tracking him with fluttering eyes, curled slightly around his bound arms.</p><p>‘You and the rest of your group. You have no idea the issues you’ve caused me.’ The assassin said softly. He pulled out a sword and Four realised with detached interest that it was the Four sword.</p><p>Groggy and slow, he reached up to the sheath that was still on his back, his fingers brushing empty air. His arm gave a sharp throb at the movement, shooting electric fire up his shoulder and into his skull.</p><p>‘Oh no. Hero, you’re right. This is <em>your</em> blade.’ The Yiga purred quietly sounding exceptionally pleased that Four had noticed so quickly.</p><p>He looked down at the weapon in his hands, turning it over as he considered it.</p><p>‘It’s very well made, this steel of yours. Although, I’m surprised to see that you aren’t wielding the Sword of Evil’s Bane.’ His tone was far too light and Four felt a trickle of dread curl up his spine.</p><p>He realised with a sudden burst of insight that this footsoldier wasn’t here as part of the Yiga Clan. He was here alone, obviously with a personal vendetta against Farore's chosen.</p><p>Four tensed and held his arms up, still bound at the wrists but his fingers splayed to provide more surface area, more margin for error, should the assassin strike.  </p><p>He knew the blade the Yiga was carrying more intimately than he had ever known any other weapon. He was familliar with every millimeter of it and had polished numerous burrs from its edge, sharpening and re-sharpening, oiling and cleaning.</p><p>He licked his lips, and looked back up at the painted wooden mask with a determined glint in his eye.</p><p>'And now.' The Assassin gloated, his tone shaking slightly with obvious excitement. 'Consider the <em>irony</em>, hero, if you were to fall to your own sacred blade.'</p><p>The Yiga gave a high-pitched cackle and then thrust, stepping forwards and swiveling his hips as he did to add even more power to the strike.</p><p>But Four knew the blade intimately and he also knew its weakness, one that he had concocted specifically for a moment like this. Rather than dodging, he reached forwards, catching the blade with his bare hands at the base of the hilt where he knew the metal was slightly duller.</p><p>The Yiga made a sound of startled surprise and tried to wrench the blade free, but Four held on tight, his gaze unwavering and determined, teeth gritted.</p><p>Blood was dripping freely down his fingers and wrists and onto the floor but he allowed himself a small, humourless, smile at the Yiga’s startled body language.</p><p>With a burst of strength and a scream of pain as his broken arm protested and the blade bit into his fingers, Four shifted his grip, twisting the sword and wrenching it from the Yiga.</p><p>Four sword once again securely in hand, he panted harshly, looking up at the assassin through a curtain of blond hair, his eyes glinting and dangerous.</p><p>He was swaying very slightly and his legs looked in danger of giving out at the knees. But as he adjusted his grip on the sword, grasping the hilt properly now, the blade was completely steady in his hand, the razor sharp tip unwavering, pointing directly at the Yiga’s throat.</p><p>The Yiga took half a step backwards and then lunged for the blade with a frustrated scream.</p><p>Unable to dive or roll as he normally would because of his concussion, Four jumped sloppily to the side. The sharp, searing, pain in his arm distracted him, bringing involuntary tears to his eyes and slowing his reactions.</p><p>His vision gave a lurch, shuddering around the edges and he hesitated, his eyes closing briefly as he drew in a long breath through his nose, choosing to focus on staying upright and conscious rather than on the immediate location of his enemy.</p><p>The assassin darted forwards, aiming a low kick at Four’s side, but Four lifted his sword at the very last moment, letting the momentum of the Yiga’s kick do all the work for him.</p><p>He felt the pressure of the kick landing, and heard a sickening, wet, squelch as the Yiga’s skin sank onto the edge of the sword. The Yiga gave a sharp scream of surprised pain and wrenched his leg back instinctively. The footsoldier stared in shock at the blood streaming down his leg, the cut short but very deep, the pool of blood spreading across the floor at an alarming speed. </p><p>Four swayed for a moment and half-pivoted, trying desperately to keep his feet, knowing that if he fell he would never get up again.</p><p>He wrenched the sword back and swung hard, aiming for the assassin's torso. With a panicked shout and a sudden flurry of paper Four was alone.</p><p>He dropped his arms with a groan of agony, his wrists still bound together. He was bleeding, bruised, concussed, freezing and he had absolutely no idea where he was.</p><p>He considered his options for a moment. There were no additional clothes for him to wear, the fire was burning low with the last pieces of kindling and the night would soon be closing in.</p><p>He had no choice, he had to find the others.</p><p>With a resolute shake of his head, he lifted his bound hands, opened the door and stepped out into the snow.</p>
<hr/><p>Twilight and Sky made it back to the barren section of track where the Rancher had last seen Four in record time and the pair had instantly split amongst the cover of the frozen black trees, searching the nearby area for any signs of Four. </p><p>Twi, using the skills he’d developed over years of tracking Ordonian goats escaped from their pens in his home village, quickly honed in on a trail of scuffed snow and broken branches and moved forward steadily, searching the area for any clues that might help him find Four.</p><p>His eyes finally caught on something bright and glinting at the base of a large, black, tree, and he strode towards it.</p><p>He bent down slowly, catching Sky’s attention. </p><p>Twilight felt a chill creep up his spine and reached out a slightly shaking hand, using the side of his glove to scrape back the thin layer of freshly fallen snow to reveal something small and partially frozen. </p><p>His breath hitched for a moment in his chest and he leaned forwards, picking the object up almost reverently. </p><p>Sky put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to look into the Rancher's cupped hands for himself. Twilight looked up just in time to watch the blood leave the Skyloftian’s face and looked back down at the object he held.</p><p>Four’s Minish earring, dotted with crystals of frozen blood.</p>
<hr/><p>Four trudged through the snow, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. His thin winter clothing was already damp from the snow, shoulders shuddering as he shivered and his arm lancing with pain.</p><p>Every step caused his head to throb almost unbearably, his vision fading in and out. He was leaving a small trail of red droplets behind him, his blood dripping steadily from his hair, down his arms and onto the snow.</p><p>He groaned quietly, the smell of his own blood was thick and heavy in the air doing nothing to quell the nausea in his stomach.</p><p>The wind, growing in intensity since he had left the hut, whipped the freezing strands of his hair across the face, smearing half-frozen blood across his pale skin and stealing the warmth from his body, whisking it away.</p><p>He was aware that his height and small frame were a disadvantage in this climate.  His body didn’t retain heat well, it was one of the reasons why he functioned so well in the scalding environment of the forge. He knew he would need to get warm soon if he was going to recover from the hyperthermia and frost nip that he knew were already biting at him.</p><p>He sighed in relief when walking through the thick snow suddenly became marginally easier as the half-frozen ground underneath his boots gave way to rock with a thin dusting of snow.</p><p>The world was swinging furiously around him, but he continued to walk, his shoulders slumped and head down, trying to make his way back to the others. His breath hung in opaque clouds of vapour in front of his mouth, dissipating quickly in the lashing wind.</p><p>He was lost in his own head, simply concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other, when without warning, the ground beneath his feet gave a sharp cracked and shifted slightly.</p><p>He froze. His vision suddenly clearing slightly as adrenaline again coursed through his veins.</p><p>Slowly, keeping completely still, he let his eyes roam the area around him. He wasn't walking on rocky ground covered in snow, or even frozen dirt, he was in the middle of a frozen lake, the dusting of snow hiding the surface from him. Slowly, carefully, he began to lower himself, knowing that he needed to spread his weight over the surface to prevent further cracking.</p><p>He cursed when there was another deep cracking sound and slowed his movement. He could barely feel the pain in his arm now, the throbbing in his head was a distant memory, pushed aside by this new and immediate danger.</p><p>His warm brown eyes, although hazy, were fierce, still trying to out-think the environment.</p><p>There was another dull crunch and then a sharp crack as the ice beneath him fully gave way plunging him into the freezing water with a startled curse. His bound hands flew out, reaching for the edge of the ice as he plummeted, the pommel of the blade catching on the thick edge of ice, tearing the Four sword from his grip and leaving it balanced precariously on the edge of the hole.</p><p>As the freezing water rushed over his head, he immediately knew he was in trouble. His body was sluggish and slow, refusing to move properly in the frigid water.</p><p>His clothes, which had been barely adequate before, were now heavy, filling rapidly with icy water and pulling him down.</p><p>Dread curled around his spine and settled in his stomach, hot, heavy, and tight.</p><p>He looked up and could see the blurred shadows of the clouds on the ice above him, he kicked his legs furiously but they were slow and weak.</p><p>His blonde hair glinted in the yellow light filtering through the hole in the ice above him, floating languidly around his face and making the long strands look like as if they were glittering.</p><p>Fresh air was still tantalizingly close, but even as he kicked harder, he could feel himself sinking down.</p><p>His vision began to fade, chest and throat burning.</p><p>Tiny bubbles escaped from his mouth and drifted upwards, bouncing against the underside of the ice, forming patterns and creating a prism as the light shone through them, casting a rainbow of colours against his face.</p><p>He watched them go, wishing he could follow.</p><p>His eyes were burning, his lungs were burning, his <em> skin </em> was burning, somehow he was both frozen and on fire.</p><p>A sense of unreality stole over him, washing away the pain and fear and leaving him feeling peaceful and empty.</p><p>With a stuttering gasp, he felt the water rush down his throat and into his lungs, the last of the bubbles drifting up to the surface.</p>
<hr/><p>Sky strode up a small hill through ankle deep snow to give himself a better vantage point of the surrounding area as Twilight continued to search along the ground. The Skyloftian, breathing heavy and the whipping wind catching in his borrowed Rito tunic and sail cloth, stared into the middle distance, trying to get some indication of which direction their friend could be in.</p><p>He sighed, the tight, anxious feeling in his stomach growing as he realised that nothing was breaking up the pure white snow and ice around them except for a smattering of black rocks. He twisted, and tilted his head down, looking for his next foot placement on the uneven ground when a sudden flash of light caught his attention.</p><p>Bemused, he turned his eyes towards it, frowning in confusion and holding a hand over his eyes, squinting against the bright glare of the snow.</p><p>Another flash, surprisingly close and he narrowed his range.</p><p>He took a few steps forwards, to see more clearly and realised that the sun was glinting off something metal.</p><p>A sword.</p><p>A very familiar sword that was teetering on the edge of a hole in the ice.</p><p>He gasped and began to run down the hill towards the hole, sliding and tripping on the slick snow.</p><p>‘<em>Twilight </em>!’ He cried, voice pure panic.</p><p>The rancher swung towards him, and the Skyloftian pointed nearly falling. Twilight, on the ground and closer to the hole spun to look and breathed in a horrified gasp.</p><p>There, floating face-down, his blood staining the water around him, his bobbed blonde hair, drifting around him was…</p><p>‘<em>Four </em>!’</p><p>With a fierce cry, Twilight dove to his knees and thrust his arms into water without hesitation, barely even noticing the sting of the frozen water as he hauled the smaller teen out by the back of his tunic and onto the snow.</p><p>For a brief moment Twilight stared, taking in their small Smithy’s condition.</p><p>Four laid where he had been dragged, blood from the cut on the back of his head leaving slushy, watery, blood stuck to the side of his face. His hands were bleeding profusely from what appeared to be a series of deep cuts made by something incredibly sharp.</p><p>His arm sat at an unnatural angle and his wrists were still bound by a thicky, roughly hewn, rope. Instantly, it was both clear that Four had been taken by someone who intended to harm him, and that he had fought hard to be released.</p><p>‘Twi!’ Sky yelled, reaching them, breath coming in heaving sobs as he struggled against both the cold air and his emotions. He stumbled to a halt, a thrill of horror racing up his spine as he looked down at the small Smithy.</p><p>They didn’t know how long he had been in the ice. They didn’t know where he had been.</p><p>Four’s expression was peaceful, head tilted slightly to one side, eyes closed gently as if he was asleep. He was very, very pale and his lips were tinged slightly blue.</p><p>He wasn’t shivering.</p><p>He wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Shakily, frantically, Twilight reached out for a pulse. Weak and thready, but present.</p><p>Twilight immediately brought both hands up and began to press, rhythmically, on the small Smithy’s chest, trying to force the water from his lungs.</p><p>‘No – no, no no no. wake up. <em> Four </em> . Come on, Smithy. <em> Breathe </em>.’</p><p>Four didn’t move, small amounts of water trickling from the corner of his mouth with every compression. The feathery strands of his long, dark, eyelashes were already beginning to freeze together in the whipping wind.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare! <em> Don’t you dare..! </em>’ Twilight choked even as his hands continued to work away furiously.</p><p>‘<em>Please </em>, Four…’</p><p>Sky began stripping the Rito down jacket he was wearing off, fumbling at the ties with slightly shaking hands, knowing that the small Smithy would need the warmth more than he would with his own clothes soaked.</p><p>‘Four!’ Sky dressed only in his normal tunic, pulled the Rito down jacket over the freezing Smithy who was still lying limp and unresponsive.</p><p>‘<em>Four! </em>’</p><p>‘Keep pumping his chest!’ Twilight mumbled, and Sky, wide eyed, shifted into his place without argument.</p><p>Twilight leaned forwards and tilted Four’s head back slightly, he plugged the small hero's nose and then he placed his lips over the younger teen’s trying to ignore how cold his skin was.</p><p>He breathed, slowly, measuredly, into the Smithy as Sky watched, terrified and desperate. He kept pumping as Twilight had been, not sure of the purpose of his actions, but not going to stop.</p><p>He barely noticed the glittering, frightened tears that were dripping from his own eyes and onto Four’s still chest.</p><p>Twilight brushed a dusting of slushy snow away from Four’s face and leaned forwards again.</p><p>Another breath.</p><p>‘Come on.’ He whispered shakily. ‘Four, <em> please </em>.’</p><p>Another breath.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Another.</p><p>‘…<em> Four </em>…’ A whisper. A plea.</p><p>Sky kept pumping, his breathing ragged.</p><p>Shock began to steal over the Skyloftian, the colours were too bright as his mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. He looked down at Four, the small Smithy’s face was so peaceful, so still, so pale.</p><p>He looked like a carving.</p><p>Sky felt his chest tighten and a thrill of horror raced up his spine. Electricity shot down his limbs and settled in is stomach, the reality of the situation beginning to hit home.</p><p>‘Twi…?’ Sky mumbled on a gasp.</p><p>‘J-just…’ Twi shook his head and leaned forwards once more, sealed his lips over the unresponsive Smithy’s and breathed. His entire body was shaking.</p><p>All at once, Four choked, gasping and coughing and Twilight rolled him into his side, the pair watching as he coughed out a frighteningly large amount of freezing water.</p><p>‘That’s it. Just breathe. <em>Breathe</em>.’ Sky could hear the relief in Twilight’s voice, the Rancher sounded like he was having some difficulty breathing himself. ‘You’re alright.’</p><p>‘Oh thank Hylia.’ Sky mumbled, voice warping and wobbling until it was barely recognisable.</p><p>Four opened his eyes a crack, choking, gasping, his lungs trying desperately to suck in air. He felt horrible, he was finally shivering, his hair still streaming with water was hanging loose and tangled over his face, his trademark, green, hair band lost to the freezing water below.</p><p>He looked up at them, his eyes half-lidded and glassy. He didn’t seem to be able to open his eyes all the way.</p><p>‘Wh-at happen’?’ he breathed through chattering teeth. ‘Sky? Twi?...’ He looked up at them, dazed and obviously confused. He lifted his head slightly and looked down at his own soaked body, his bound wrists.</p><p>‘Why… why’mI… wet?’</p><p>He shuddered, his already small form losing heat rapidly in the whipping wind and through his wet clothes.</p><p>Twilight leaned forwards and gently scooped him up.</p><p>‘Come on, Four. We’ve got to get you warm.</p><p>Four’s head lolled onto Twilight’s shoulder, his clothes and hair dripping freezing water onto the Ordonian’s arms.</p><p>Four was trembling violently now, his teeth chattering and his body spasming out of control. His lips were blue and cracked.</p><p>He opened his eyes enough for a sliver of warm, glazed brown to appear, looking up at Twilight.</p><p>‘Twi?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I’ve got you.’ Twi muttered. He sounded angry, clutching the tiny Smithy to his chest. ‘I’ve got you.’</p><p>Sky, his own arms wrapped around his middle, shuffled along behind them, his expression blank and shocked over what had just happened. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Four’s limp form, how his chest was rising and falling just slightly, his breathing cracked and warbling through the trauma his lungs had endured.</p><p>He followed the Rancher silently as Twilight quickly kicked through the snow, back to the cabin where they would find the others as dusk quickly approached.</p>
<hr/><p>‘We found him.’ Twilight said, his tone husky from the cold air and dripping with guilt.</p><p>Hyrule rushed over, his fluttering hands already reaching for pulse points and pushing back hair to test for fevers even as Twilight was still lowering him onto the bed.</p><p>‘He’s freezing!’ Hyrule gasped. ‘And soaked!’</p><p>Warriors strode to the fireplace and grasped a new chunk of applewood that Wild had produced from his slate, throwing it onto the blaze and coaxing the flames up to lick at the dry timber, watching it catch.</p><p>Twilight began to pull at Four’s tunic, Sky and Time quickly moving forward to assist. Each noticing that his skin was slightly harder than it should have been, the outside layers of flesh frost-nipped and cold.</p><p>Hyrule gasped in dismay when Four gave a low moan as Time carefully removed his bulging arm from the long sleeve and held his hands over the grating bones.</p><p>‘Here.’ The Traveller whispered, eyes already closed and fingers glowing pink.</p><p>The others paused to let him work, watching as the bones realigned and knitted themselves back together with a sound like thin, dry, branches breaking.</p><p>Four whimpered softly, his eyelashes fluttering, too out of it to wake up entirely.</p><p>‘Come on.’ Twilight was muttering quietly, eyebrows low and concerned. ‘We’ve got you.’</p><p>Four let out a crackling wheeze and nodded, eyes fluttering at half-mast.</p><p>‘His breathing doesn’t sound very good.’ Sky observed on a hitching whisper, wringing his hands.</p><p>Wind was frowning, uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes sharp as he leaned over Four, his ear pointed towards the smaller teen’s chest.</p><p>He bit his lip, his eyes looking impossibly old.</p><p>‘D-did he … did he drown?’ He whispered.</p><p>Legend inhaled sharply, a ringed hand flying to his chest, huge, disbelieving, eyes darting towards Four, the unexpected reaction catching all of their attention for a moment. </p><p>Six sets of unsure, horrified, eyes swiveled towards Twilight and Sky.</p><p>The silence was only broken by Four’s rhythmic, crackling, wheeze.</p><p>Twi tried for a moment, without success to breathe and looked at Sky whose face was the picture of horrified guilt. Of course, if anyone understood the symptoms of drowning and the rasping, difficult, breaths that accompanied it, it would be the Sailor.</p><p>The silence was telling and Wind let out an explosive breath, moving towards Wild and taking charge.</p><p>‘We need to make him a warm drink.’ He instructed, his eyes impossibly old in his young face. ‘It will help clear his lungs, we also need to get him dry and warm <em>now</em>.’</p><p>Wild, his face pale, lifted a pot of frozen snow onto the stove, setting it on the fire to melt.</p><p>He tipped a handful of dried leaves onto the slush, hand shaking slightly.</p><p>‘I’ll make tea.’ He whispered to the embers.</p><p>Warriors wrapped the Skyloftian, who was shivering himself, in a blanket of his own as he passed. A small, wooden bucket, for Four’s wet clothes, clutched in his hands.</p><p>He placed the bucket on the small table beside the bed and Twilight softly and carefully peeled the remained of Four’s clothes off, the wet material frosted and crunching in places where the sodden material had been in contact with the wind.</p><p>Wrapped in his own towel and still looking rather pale and unsteady, Sky continued to warm towels by the fire, handing them to Hyrule and Time who began to rub his freezing limbs, trying to coax warmth back into them.</p><p>Wild's pulled several red potions from his slate, mixing them into the slowly warming liquid and adding spices and ingredients he knew to be healing, hoping to soothe the congestion in Four's chest.</p><p>Legend dug through his jewellery box and extracted a ring with a filigree gold band and a glittering red stone set in claws in the centre. Wordlessly he slipped it onto his finger and then took a soft cloth from Sky. First he reached out gently to brush careful fingers, illuminated by a soft warming glow, through Four's hair, melting the ice that had formed and then rubbing the towel through the long, golden strands, drying it carefully and throughly. Finally, he slipped the ring onto Four's thumb, the residual heat helping to ease his shivering slightly. </p><p>Wild handed Wind his Rito headdress, and the sailor carefully smoothed the hair out of Four's face, fixing the object in place and pinning his hair back in the absence of his trademark headband.</p><p>Instantly, Four looked better, a dusting of pink was already washing into his cheeks and he was looking more like himself with his hair neatly in place.</p><p>Eventually, dry and wrapped tightly in layers upon layers of blankets Four was deeply asleep, his cheeks dusted pink and his mouth was open just slightly, as he breathed quietly.</p><p>Hyrule took advantage of the situation to more fully investigate the Smithy’s head wound, chewing his bottom lip he reached out with both hands and and gently, gently, turned the smithy’s head to the side so he could peer at the wound on the back.</p><p>He paled slightly and parted the hair at the back of Four’s crown so he could more clearly see the damage.</p><p>‘It’s a fracture…’ he whispered looking at the wound. Warriors gasped but Hyrule shook his head slowly, eyes still on the injury.</p><p>‘No… he should be ok.’ Compassionate eyes looked up at Sky and Twilight. ‘Was he awake when you found him?’</p><p>Twilight and Sky exchanged uncomfortable glances.</p><p>‘No…’ Sky answered finally, tearing his eyes from Twilight his voice soft, but completely steady.</p><p>‘We found him in the water.’ Several of the others made noises of distress but Sky continued.</p><p>‘Once we got him breathing again, he wasn’t making a lot of sense, but he was conscious.’</p><p>Hyrule nodded. ‘I think that the hit fractured his skull. It doesn’t look like any of the bone is out of place and nothing looks…’ he swallowed. ‘…dented.’</p><p>Sky made a sharp noise of discomfort.</p><p>‘He’s going to find it hard to stand for a week or two, and he’s also probably got the worst headache of his life but he’s really lucky.’ He sat back in relief. ‘Once we get a red potion compress on him and get a fairy and some healing magic. He’ll be much better.’</p>
<hr/><p>Four awoke slowly with a blinding headache to someone softly stroking his hair. He made a noise of confusion which was softly shushed, the hand never pausing as he wrenched his eyes open.</p><p>He was lying in bed tucked into Time’s, impossibly warm, chest.</p><p>The elder was cushioning him so that his head and shoulders were slightly elevated, relieving the pressure in his lungs. He was cocooned in the warmth of several blankets and the residual heat from the blanketed elder man.</p><p>He stared up at Time for a long moment, his brain taking a moment to understand what his eyes were telling him.</p><p>Time hummed sympathetically and continued to stroke the long, blonde strands back soothingly. Four felt his eyelids begin to droop again almost as soon as he’d managed to force them open.</p><p>‘It’s alright.’ Time rumbled softly, his eye warm and compassionate. He gave a soft puff of a laugh, a hint of self-deprecation colouring his tone. ‘Wind determined that apparently I’m the warmest, so I’m here to look after you while you warm up.’ </p><p>His eye turned even softer at the bewildered, dazed, expression on Four’s face and he hugged him closer for a moment, his arms protective and his hug warm in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. </p><p>‘Not that I mind.’ </p><p>He pressed the back of his fingers to Four’s cheek and gave another light hum. ‘You still have some way to go yet though Four, you're still far too cold. Go back to sleep.’ </p><p>Four was so tired, his chest ached and his head was pounding, his eyes felt like they had been rasped with sandpaper. He tried to speak, but wasn’t able to get the words out, a dry, wheezing cough escaping from his mouth.</p><p>The hand in his hair stopped for a moment and he felt Time shift slightly underneath him as the elder reached for something.</p><p>A cup of warm liquid was pressed to his lips and he drank slowly, his eyes closed as he drained the cup. The liquid inside was slightly thicker and sweeter than water, leaving a cloying taste of bitter, medicinal, herbs coating his tongue.</p><p>His muscles relaxed and the pounding in his head became fuzzy, the pain more distant. He resisted the pull of sleep for a moment, desperate to find out what was happening, but a warm hand in his hair, combined with the soporific effect of the potion laced tea was more than his body could handle.</p><p>‘That’s it,’ Time soothed. ‘Relax.’</p><p>With a slow breath, he faded out.</p>
<hr/><p>He went from utterly unconscious to wide awake in a heartbeat, his eyes snapping open and mind reeling, his chest rising with a sharp, crackling, gasp as he desperately sucked in air, memories of freezing darkness and lonely silence haunting the edges of his memory. </p><p>It was dark, the window to the outside showed a black sky dotted with tiny pinpricks of silver light. The fire in the grate had burned low, only orange and yellow embers still flickering in the hearth.</p><p>He could hear soft voices in the next room but a quick glance around the room showed that he was alone.</p><p>Incredibly disoriented, and sure he was still in the clutches of the Yiga who had taken him, the need to escape overwhelmed him. Clumsy and slow, he threw the blanket from his legs and forced himself to sit, leaning heavily on his recently broken arm which, although the bones had been healed, still ached terribly.</p><p>With a determined inhale he stood, and immediately his head spun, eyes shifting out of focus as the world swirled in a blur of colours and impressions around him.</p><p>He reached out blindly for the wall but, dazed and dizzy, he missed, staggering violently to one side slamming his hip into the small table next to his bed. A wooden cup filled with tepid tea fell to the floor with a clatter, spilling the liquid on the rough wooden beams of the floor.</p><p>The voices in the next room stopped and quick footsteps began approaching. Four pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window for a moment for balance and to re-orient himself before he spun to face them, his vision fading in and out, adrenaline spiking. When he recognised the worried faces of the others in the doorway he almost sobbed in relief.</p><p>Sky and Twilight were on him in an instant, breathing soothing words of comfort, each reaching for an arm, supporting the Smithy as best they could.</p><p>Four couldn’t suppress a pained sob, still curling around his chest. And Hyrule tutted, seeming to understand the unconscious action better than Four did himself.</p><p>‘Ok… I need you to tell me, Four, where does it hurt?’ Hyrule asked quietly.</p><p>With a low moan and tightly clenched eyes, Four placed a slender hand on his own chest. Right over his lungs.</p><p>‘Your lungs?’ Sky asked in confusion. ‘Your lungs hurt?’</p><p>Four nodded, a simple lolling of his head, his energy exhausted. The top of his head felt like it was disconnected from the rest of his body.</p><p>He suddenly felt far too hot, a little nauseous.</p><p>He blinked and noticed absently that the stars in the sky outside seemed to be melting, their silver hue dripping down the velvety blackness and creating a rainbow effect, he only had a moment to realise the strangeness of this and then he was waking up on the ground.</p><p>Hyrule was bent over him, a hand on his cheek. His head was propped on Sky’s lap. He couldn’t see the others, but knew they were nearby, he could feel their concern and appreciated that they were giving him some space.</p><p>His entire body was throbbing.</p><p>‘Huh?’ He muttered, drowsily. He hissed, the pain catching up with him all at once and clenched his teeth, curling around his throbbing, recently broken arm.</p><p>‘You just collapsed, it’s been a couple of minutes.’ Sky answered softly. ‘We think it’s the head injury.’</p><p>‘You have a really bad concussion.’ Hyrule’s voice said from right above him, his voice sounded distant despite the Traveller being right in front of him. </p><p>Four spent a moment trying to sort through the disorientation, his eyes glazing again as he drifted.</p><p>‘…Four? Can you hear me?’</p><p>A soft hand pressed to the side of his cheek and he blinked, a trickle of concern in his stomach for how hard it was to focus his eyes. </p><p>The hand left his cheek and Hyrule’s voice echoed strangely in his head.</p><p>‘I think we need to get some more potion into him before we move him back to the bed. He’s still really out of it.’</p><p>There was a rustling above his head and Four flinched slightly at the unexpected sound of Wild’s voice, quiet and far too calm, right above him. </p><p>‘Here, Sky.’</p><p>Sky twisted and leaned back out of Four’s line of sight to take something from Wild. The smithy could feel his head move as the Skyloftian’s lap under his head shifted, but the throbbing behind his eyes told him it would be a bad idea to try and move again on his own.</p><p>‘Ok, Four.’ His shoulders were lifted slightly and he grimaced at the dizziness that followed.</p><p>‘Sorry…’ Sky breathed, he sounded distraught and young. The wooden rim of a small bowl was pressed to his lips and Four instinctively opened his mouth, his eyes half-closing again when cool liquid entered his mouth, red potion, undiluted this time. </p><p>A warm hand tilted his head back, helping the liquid to run down his throat and the roar of pain in his arm and head instantly settled, reducing to a dull throb, sucking his energy with it as it left and leaving him reeling, confused and absolutely exhausted.</p><p>His vision clarified for a moment and he could see Sky leaning over him, his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes compassionate and concerned.</p><p>A long moment passed in silence and Four’s breathing gradually eased.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ Hyrule murmured and this time Four was able to tilt his head slightly to the side to see the Traveller leaning over him, the others standing well back, but obviously concerned. Sky continued to stroke his hair and Four gave a sleepy hum, considering.</p><p>‘A bit clearer.’ He admitted, relieved with his mouth obeyed his brain and his lips formed the words correctly.</p><p>Hyrule gave a sigh of relief. ‘Good… that’s … that’s good.’ He whispered. ‘Sky’s going to pick you up so you don’t have to walk and we’re going to put you back to bed, ok?’</p><p>Four nodded slightly and then he felt Sky shift again, a moment later he was slowly lifted, but his head spun and his arm flew out in distress to try and ground himself. A soft, gentle hand caught his and held it for a moment, a tingle of healing magic drifting down the limb and settling him once more.</p><p>‘<em> Roolie… </em>’ He whispered.</p><p>‘We’ve got you. It’s ok, relax.’ Sky soothed quietly. Four felt himself lowered and his back hit the softness of the mattress, his head was spinning again.</p><p>‘<em> Sky </em> …I…I can’t <em> think </em>…?’ Four didn’t seem to realise he was speaking aloud, his words slurring around the edges. </p><p>With a quiet, breathy, exhalation, Four went completely limp, his slight weight falling suddenly against the pillow behind him, head lolling to one side.</p><p>‘Woah.’ Hyrule breathed, kneeling down to observe him, his eyebrows knitted together in concern, Sky standing behind him.</p><p>He placed a gentle hand on the side of Four’s face and his frown deepened when the little Smithy didn’t move.</p><p>‘…Four?’ He looked up at Legend who was walking over, eyebrows knitted together. ‘D-did he just…?’</p><p>‘Pass out?’ The Veteran asked, eyebrow raised in surprised concern. ‘Yes, I think he did.’</p><p>‘If he’s sleeping then we should let him sleep. He’s got to be absolutely exhausted.’ Warriors whispered, coming up behind them.</p><p>‘No kidding.’ Legend murmured fathomless, unreadable eyes on the Smithy’s sleeping face.</p><p>Red-brown eyes flicked down at the still bandaged hands, where Four’s fingers had been sliced, almost to the bone by something Hyrule had suspected was a sword, it would take at least two more healing sessions from the Traveller before the bandages could be removed. His breathing crackling slightly from his near drowning.</p><p>Knowing the others were watching but, for once, not seeming to care, Legend leaned forwards and gently pulled the blanket up to Four’s chin, his hands lingering unnecessarily to smooth the blanket over the smaller teen.</p><p>At their surprised faces he raised a challenging eyebrow, blushing very slightly.</p><p>Twilight, Sky and Hyrule exchanged tiny, knowing, smiles and Legend huffed in frustration but stayed where he was.</p><p>Hyrule placed his pink/white glowing fingertips on the back of one of Four’s hands, threading his magic into the small Hero, finding the worst of the aches and injuries and healing them from the inside.</p><p>The last of the tension gradually drained from Four’s frame and he relaxed completely, his mouth opened slightly, the very tips of his front teeth visible.</p><p>A long moment passed and then Hyrule leaned back with a tired sigh, small beads of perspiration on his forehead at the effort of healing.</p><p>‘He’s going to be fine.’ He whispered. ‘His chest is clear, his hands and arm are almost healed and after another couple of healing sessions, shouldn’t bother him at all. The only thing I can’t fix is his concussion, but even that will go away by itself in a few days.’</p><p>‘Good job, Roolie, I’ll watch him for a bit.’ Twilight said, already moving to the chair beside the Smithy’s bed. ‘I don’t want him to wake up alone again after that.’</p><p>Legend’s fathomless eyes again turned to look at their sleeping friend and he nodded slowly.</p><p>‘Come and get me in a few hours, Ranch-hand, I’ll take second watch.’</p><p>‘I’ll take third.’ Sky volunteered quietly.</p><p>‘And you.’ Legend cocked an eyebrow and a hip, turning to Hyrule who was swiping a slightly shaking hand over his sweaty brow. </p><p>‘You’ve done enough, Wild hasn’t stopped cooking since we got the Smithy back, so get some food from the crazy bastard and then take a nap.’</p><p>Hyrule blinked at the order and ran his eye over Legend, taking in the rigid posture and the challenging set to his jaw. He flicked his intelligent brown eyes back over Four’s resting form for a moment and his eyebrows lowered in thought.</p><p>Legend seemed particularly affected by Four’s injuries, the Traveler couldn’t help but wonder if it was the near drowning or something else that had rattled the vet so badly. He nodded slowly, filing the thought away for future exploration and turned towards the doorway.</p><p>Wild shot him a hint of a smile as he passed, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes.</p><p>‘Come on Roolie, I made stew.’ </p><p>Hyrule’s stomach gave a loud grumble and he placed his hands over it, blushing fiercely, following Wild downstairs. The others followed slowly, leaving only Legend and Sky lingering as Twilight settled in for first watch.</p><p>‘Come on.’ Sky said to the Legend. ‘He’s going to be fine, we’ve just got to give him a chance to rest. The last thing he’d want is all of us hovering over him.’</p><p>Legend exhaled sharply out of his nose and nodded, tearing his eyes reluctantly from the sleeping Smithy. ‘You’re right...’</p><p>‘Do you want us to bring you some food?’ Sky asked Twilight quietly over his shoulder. </p><p>Twilight nodded with a small smile. ‘Please.’</p><p>With a low breath, Legend shot one more look at the sleeping Smithy, watching as his chest rose and fell, his breathing already clearer and skin returning to it’s normal, light tan. </p><p>He nodded to himself and then turned to lead the way from the room, leaving Twilight to his vigil, confident that between them Four would be fine in no time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take it, I can't look at this anymore. It feels like I've been struggling with this chapter for weeks. I love Four a lot and didn't want to leave this as a simple concussion so had to try and bend things around a bit to poor the poor little sausage in even more danger. </p><p>I hope the sentiment of this one comes through ok. I needed to get it out of my WIP and out of my life.</p><p>This one is a little long. I was going to split it into two chapters and then decided not to to keep it consistent... if you'd prefer chapters be shorter than this, let me know and I'll look at splitting any long ones that are coming up.</p><p>Also, I've decided to do a chapter for Ravio after the others are done. I love him... </p><p>Lala &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>